Spreading Your Wings
by DayDreamer03
Summary: Sequel to Facing Your Inner Demons. Kelly and the Yu Yu gang are back! But things have changed in the seven months Hiei's been gone and Kelly faces her biggest trial yet...herself HieiOC
1. No Going Back

and i'm back! i really couldnt wait to put this up, so im doing the first chapter today, though the updates wont be as frequent as they were before. between school and work im kinda full. however, i can garuntee an update every saturday. i dont work those days so...

this _is _the sequel to Facing Your Inner Demons so if you havent read that, then you wont understand this one bit. please read that first!

**full summary**: Seven months have passed since Hiei returned to the Makai and Kelly has found herself alone again. But the rest of the gang must help her as she overcomes trials of the body, mind and spirit as she tries to fit in to a world where half-demons will never be accepted. All of that on top of the fact that two of her best friends end up going out and you have one long and wild ride!

**disclaimer:**i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters or its plot. i only own my OC Kelly and any other OCs i throw in (cause there's more this time!)

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 1: No Going Back

The bell rang in the background and Kelly gave a sigh of relief. The school day was finally over and spring break was about to start. She really needed that break.

She walked slowly through the halls of her high school. Students passed her, barely even glancing at her. She made it to her locker, packed her books in her bag, and left the building. She walked towards the parking lot, her car being one of the lasts ones there.

All the students ignored her. They had gotten used to her ghostly appearance. It was like she was a zombie; dead but still functioning. It had been like this for four out of the seven months she had returned from the "therapy session" she had undergone in Japan to help her deal with her kidnapping. At least, that's what everyone thought she had been doing.

Kelly had been doing well the first three months. She had tried, she really did. But nothing seemed worth it anymore.

She unlocked the old maroon car her grandmother had given her. It was as old as Kelly was, but it still managed to get her to and from school, and that's all that mattered to her.

She got in and lowered the head board to look in the mirror. The reflection never ceased to startle her.

She was paler than she had ever been. The only color on her face was the dark purple shadows under her eyes, barely concealed by the cover-up she wore. The light from her eyes was gone, replaced by a dull, hollow look. Even the purple in her now cropped short hair had lost its vivacity.

She ruffled her hair a bit in order to give it more life, but to no avail. She sighed and started the car, ready to go home.

She was just about to pull out of her parking space when a ringing noise came from her bag on the seat beside her. She grabbed the bag and pulled out the communicator she had gotten from Koenma almost a year ago. She quickly opened it.

"I'm _fine_, Kurama," she said in an annoyed yet dull tone. Sure enough, it was Kurama's face on the screen.

"Yes, you always say that," he said back with a worried tone.

"And I always mean it."

Kurama sighed. She really was stubborn. "I've talked to your mother."

"And? What did you two talk about _this_ time?"

"We're coming and spending your spring break with you."

"But you guys aren't on spring break. You can't just skip your classes."

"I've talked to the others and they all agreed with me. Even Shizuru and Botan are coming."

Kelly sighed. She was happy, she really was. But seeing them all again would make it that much harder in the end.

"Your mother thought that it would be a good idea. She didn't want you to be alone on your spring break."

Kelly nodded. Her family was going to Texas to visit her mother's best friend who had moved out there for college, but ended up getting married and so stayed there. Kelly wasn't going. She didn't like the heat and traveling wasn't very good for her now.

"What is this, a farewell party?" she asked.

Kurama's eyes saddened. "No, Kel. We just don't want you to be alone."

"I've been alone for the past seven months, Kurama. Nothin' will change that."

"Kelly… you've got to try."

"I _did_ try, Kurama. I tried so fuckin' hard! I tried livin' a normal human life. I tried to act like nothin' happened. But I can't do it anymore! I can't do this without him. I tired because I know that's what he had intended. But… I found out I can't do it," she said in frustration. She leaned back against the head rest of her seat and closed her eyes, not wanting to see Kurama. "And stop talkin' ta my mom. She talks too much."

"If I hadn't talked to her, I would never have found out. None of us would have."

Kelly looked back down at the screen and Kurama's face.

"That's the way I wanted it to be," she told him blandly.

"We're still coming."

"I know you are."

"Look at it as a birthday party if you want to. We missed it."

He was right. Her birthday was back in February. She had turned eighteen. There was no party, she didn't want one. The only thing she asked for was a Les Paul guitar. She got it. But she never played it. It was more of a "what if" kind of gift.

"How's Yusuke and Keiko?" she asked.

"Doing very well, actually," he answered. "They said the honeymoon was great."

Kelly nodded. The two had gotten married three months earlier, one of the reasons why everyone had missed Kelly's birthday. Kelly had been a bride's maid. That was when Kurama had started to be suspicious. He had called her mother that very same day and then confronted her about it that night.

"That's good. They deserve happiness," she said with a small smile.

"So do you," he told her.

She sighed. "I know, Kurama. You tell me that all the time."

"And I always mean it," he said, quoting her from earlier. Only, his wasn't a lie.

"I know you do. Listen, I'll call you back later. I really need to get back home or my mom will think something happened and I'm back in Spirit World. Then she'll call Koenma and he doesn't need that."

"Okay. But, Kelly?"

"I know. Take care of myself. I will."

"Right." But his voice gave him away. He didn't believe her. But then again, he shouldn't believe her. It _was_ a lie after all.

"Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks…for everything."

His face softened. "Your welcome. Good-bye."

"Bye." The screen shut down and Kelly placed the communicator back in her bag.

So much had happened in the seven months Kelly had been home. But her time was dwindling.

From what the doctors of Spirit World had told her, she only had a month to live by now.

* * *

hehehehe im so evil. kind of a teaser of a first chapter right? well just wait and youll see what happens! like i said ill update every saturday and any other day that i can. but actually im not very far in this story. i had 25 chapters done when i finished posting the first, and now i only have 28. it been really hard to wright...

anyway Hiei shows up next chapter but like i said before hes not back in Human World with Kelly. In fact Kelly's really not in much of the next chapter... o yeah, i gave her the same birthday as me cause it fit in with the story and i know the birthstone (plus it matched her hair) cause the birthstone plays a little part later on. no big deal, i just needed it that way.

alright then, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Revelations and Fights

yay! i had nothing to do tonight so heres the second chapter!

ooo thanks a million to everyone who reviewed. i got nine reviews on just one chapter and had i updated later im sure i would have made ten so thanks so much. you guys are amazing!

**disclaimer: **i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything in relation to the band Styx.

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 2: Revelations and Fights

Kurama remembered every detail of that day. Yusuke and Keiko's wedding. The day everything changed. The wedding itself was beautiful. It was small, much like his mother's wedding. Yusuke's side of the wedding was composed mainly of demons. Chu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru had come along with Hokushin and a few other monks. They had all dressed in human clothes. Jin even wore a hat to cover up his horn and pointy ears.

Kuwabara was the best man, Yukina the maid of honor. Kelly and Kurama accompanied them as a bride's maid and groom's man.

Kelly had found later that Hiei had been invited, but had not showed up. It was Yukina who had told her. The ice maiden had found out about being Hiei's sister when she saw the tear gem left behind in Kelly's hand. Kurama had been right, as always.

Yukina was the only one Kelly had ever told about her loving Hiei. Kurama knew, of course, but he never said anything. Kelly only told Yukina because of how close they were and because she believed Yukina had a right to know. The others just suspected, but never asked.

Yukina had only ever mentioned it to Kurama, and only once. They never spoke of it again. It became something of a taboo among them all, as if speaking of it would cause Kelly to die even faster.

Even when Kurama confronted her that night, he never mentioned it.

They had just shared their dance as part of the wedding party. Kurama then ushered her outside, where no one would overhear them.

"You didn't eat anything," he told her.

"I wasn't hungry," she said back with a shrug.

"You've barely eaten anything in months."

"Who told you that?"

"Your mother."

"…What else did she tell you?"

Kurama looked her over as they walked slowly through the grounds of the reception hall. She was so much thinner, paler too. She was beautiful in her dark blue dress, with her hair piled on her head. It had still been long then. She looked beautiful, and yet she looked horrible at the same time.

"She told me that you gave her your iPod, asking her to keep it safe for you. She said that you go to school, come home, do school work, shower, and then feign sleep. You don't talk, don't laugh, you almost never smile… and she said… that you're…"

"Dying," she finished for him. Her voice was normal. She didn't sound like she was dying at all, or even upset over it.

"Yes…" Kurama moved to sit beside her on the bench in the garden they had walked to.

"I had asked her and Koenma to not tell anyone," she said with a shake of her head.

"But why?"

"Why am I dying or why did I not want anyone to know?"

"Both."

She sighed and leaned her head against Kurama's shoulder. She was always tired now it seemed.

"I asked them not to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to act weirdly around me. If I'm gonna die, I want everyone to act normally. I want my same old friends. Not some fake cheery ones.

"As for the whole dyin' thing… the doctors of Spirit World didn't really know. They said my body was jus'… shuttin' down. They described it as 'no longer having a will to live.' Which is right, I guess.

"I can't eat anymore and when I do, I throw most of it up. I can barely sleep. Even with an empty stomach, I throw up bile. I cough up blood. Sometimes, I can't even breathe."

"Kelly…"

"Life jus' isn't worth it anymore. He's not here."

So, if he wasn't there, Kurama would make him go there. Which was why he found himself in the present walking down the halls of Mukuro's bug fortress with the former lord herself. She had informed him that Hiei was out on patrol, but should be back soon.

"This is his room," she said as she opened a door and stepped through. She flipped a switch and the room lit up.

Kurama looked around. There wasn't much in the room. Only a bed, table, two chairs, a set of drawers for clothes, and various candles. Kurama doubted Hiei ever used the light switch.

Then, something caught his eye. He moved past Mukuro to the object in question which was set nonchalantly in a corner of the room.

"This is a stereo set," Kurama said in disbelief.

Mukuro came to stand next to him. "Yes. Hiei had it when he came back, along with a collection of CDs. A big one."

Kurama saw that she pointed to a cardboard box that sat next to his bed. Kurama walked over and knelt down next to it and peered inside. The box was filled to the brim with American CDs.

"He comes back from patrol and just sits in here and listens to random ones he picks out," Mukuro informed him. "Sometimes, he doesn't even listen to the songs. He just listens to the first few seconds and skips it until he's done it to the whole thing. Other times, he listens to one or two songs. On some occasions though, he listens to the whole thing."

Mukuro knelt down and rummaged through the CDs until she found the one she was looking for. She held it up to Kurama. Styx: Greatest Hits.

"He listens to this one the most. Especially the song about 'sailing away.'"

Kurama took the CD and stared at it.

"He sleeps outside every night too. He says some nonsense about looking at the stars. I'm worried about him."

"There's no need to be worried about him," Kurama reassured her. "It's Kelly you should be worried about."

"What's wrong with her?"

Kurama looked up from the CD to see Hiei standing in his doorway. He quickly walked to where Kurama and Mukuro knelt. He snatched the CD Kurama held and tossed it in with the rest of the CDs. He then kicked the box out of the way and turned back to Kurama who now stood.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked again.

Kurama gave him a dark look. "Why do you have all those CDs?" he countered.

Hiei merely stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Hiei, I suggest you answer my question first. I'm not in the mood right now to argue with you," Kurama told him.

Hiei was surprised at the anger and hostility that came from his friend.

"I bought them," was his answer.

"_Why_?"

Hiei looked down at the CDs. "So that I can listen to her music," he said in almost a whisper.

Kurama nodded. Hiei was going through all the CDs, looking for songs Kelly had listened to. He would know above everyone else what music she listened to.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kurama asked.

Hiei didn't answer right away. He still looked at the CDs.

"Not fully," he finally answered.

Kurama nodded. "Do you miss her?"

Another pause. "Yes."

"Do you love her?"

A third pause. "No."

Hiei was thrown across the bed by Kurama's fist meeting his face. He hit the wall and slouched to the floor.

"I don't appreciate being lied to," Kurama said through clenched teeth. "Before you left, you said that Kelly would understand. And she did. She found her answer. And do you know what it was?"

Hiei simply sat on the floor where he had landed and didn't look up.

"She found out that she couldn't do it. She couldn't make it on her own. Not without you. She can't live without you. Literally."

Hiei finally looked up. "What do you mean 'literally'?"

Kurama shook his head sadly. "She's given up the will to live. She's dying."

"WHAT?!" Hiei yelled, enraged. He lunged at Kurama, grabbing the collar of his shirt and smashing him against the wall. "What do you mean she's dying?!"

"Exactly what I said. She has a month to live."

"A month?" Hiei asked in disbelief.

Mukuro walked over and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Let go. I have a feeling Kurama will be able to tell us more if you're not threatening him."

Hiei stole a glance at her then nodded. He released Kurama and backed up. "Explain."

"I've told you everything. She found that she couldn't live without you and so she's given up on living altogether. Almost like when a person is in a coma. Waking depends on the person's will to live on. But Kelly is not in a coma nor is she a normal human. Her brain may be human, but the blood flowing through it is demon. The blood is getting signals from her brain to shut down and it is bringing those signals to the rest of the body. The demons genes are her downfall this time. She doesn't need to be in a coma to just start dying."

Hiei shook his head. "But why? Why doesn't she want to live? It shouldn't matter if I'm not there… Why because of me?" His voice was almost pleading now, begging Kurama to see reason, to take back what he had just said.

Kurama looked Hiei in the eye and said, "Do I really have to answer that question?"

* * *

the 'having no will to live' kinda reminded me of Star Wars lol. where padme died cause she gave up the will to live. only she was actually in a situation where she could die. Kelly isnt. Kurama explained why she is. it's kinda different though, but thats what i was reminded of when i wrote this. ug im such a loser lol. but i love star wars so w/e im sure a lot of people who are reading this too so...

right next update is most likely saturday cause i have work tomorrow unfortunately... o yeah... Styx is the band that sings Come Sail Away, the song Kelly was singing the first time she met Hiei in the first story.


	3. Preparations

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 3: Preparations

Kurama had left after a few more harsh words. The words didn't matter though. It was what was said in between the lines.

It was Hiei's fault Kelly was dying and if she did die, Kurama would come back to avenge his friend's death. Hiei would be killed. ANd if that happened, Hiei didn't know if he would have the guts to fight back, considering the circumstances.

Hiei went and sat on one of the chairs in his room and put his head in his hands. She was _dying._ Because of _him_, no less. Just like the time he had seen Lon stab her, he went completely numb. He was devoid of all thoughts except that she was dying.

Mukuro looked over at him in disgust and pity. She was disgusted because her most powerful warrior was in shock, sulking, and upset. And he was just _sitting_ there. He needed to go _do_ something! And the pity was for, well, obvious reasons.

She went and knelt beside him. He looked at her only when she placed a hand on his shoulder. She was startled when she saw the dead look in his eyes.

"Hiei, I will not tell you what to do. I will support you no matter what it is you decide," Mukuro whispered to him, "But, let me give you some advice. Choose whatever makes you happiest. You cannot force yourself to do something you don't want to."

She stood and walked to the door. Before she walked out she turned back to him.

"But you do love her, Hiei. You will have to admit it eventually. And honestly, I'm getting tired of your moping." She left, leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

* * *

That very same day, back in human world, Kelly's family left for Texas and her friends in Japan got ready to leave in the morning.

Kelly had arranged for them to stay at the hotel they had all stayed in when they had first come to her house.

Yukina had called her the day after she had been informed of their visit. The ice maiden told her that they had all bought her presents and were bringing decorations and even a cake. It was going to be a party the first day there.

So, Kelly sat in her living room waiting for them all to arrive. Yukina had said that Koenma was going to provide a portal in the same spot he had twice before for Kelly. They should all be arriving at any minute.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Kelly got off the couch and went to answer the door, at the same time mentally preparing herself for the multiple hugs she would receive.

"Kelly!"

She sighed as she was embraced by…hmm, one, two, _three_ people. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara. And as soon as they had let go, she was caught in the arms of two more people; this time Botan and even Shizuru.

When she had finished greeting them she turned to Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai. She held her arms out and said, "Come on. I know you want to."

Kurama and Yukina instantly went for it. Genkai merely gave her a gruff, but sincere greeting.

"You guys got into the hotel alright?" she asked.

"Yup. Everything's taken care of," Keiko told her.

"Good."

"Like your hair, kid," Shizuru said as she ran her fingers through Kelly's hair. "What'd you do with all of it?"

"Donated it to wigs for people with cancer."

"Well, ain't you a saint? Hey, you got any beer?"

Kelly gave a small laugh, though it was very weak, almost forced. She pointed out the doorway and said, "There's a beer miser in the kitchen."

"Right. Okay, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina come with me. We need to get this party started."

They nodded. Yukina went and grabbed a large box while the other two grabbed various shopping bags that filled up their entire arms. They then scurried off to the kitchen to prepare.

Kelly sighed and walked over to sit on the couch with Kurama and Yusuke. Genkai sat in a large rocking chair while Kuwabara lounged in an armchair. She leaned into Kurama, using him as a pillow, and closed her eyes.

"How are you sleeping?" he asked her.

"I actually got four hours last night instead of the usual two," she said. "I think knowing you were all comin' helped out a bit."

"Only four hours?" Kuwabara asked, concern laced throughout his voice, "And you usually only get two?"

Kelly cracked an eye open to look at him. "Not now, Kuwabara. It's my birthday party."

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah, and you're sitting on a couch falling asleep."

She lazily swung her hand at him and missed. "Shuddup."

"You need to sleep, Kelz," he said softly.

"And _you_ need to stop gellin' your hair, Zuko."

Kurama interrupted Yusuke's retort. "I think Yusuke's right. You need to get some rest. We'll get everything done for your party. When you come down, it will be done." He gently shifted her so that she sat upright.

"Fine, fine," she murmured as she got up. As she walked up the steps to the livingroom, the others could hear her muttering under her breath. "Little fuckers. I don' need sleep. Stupid people." The muttering disappeared with the sound of a door slamming.

"She talks the same, but she looks horrible," Genkai said. "Only a month, right?"

"Yes," Kurama said with a sigh. "The doctors said that in the last week, she'll most likely go into a coma and then... never wake up."

"And what did the runt say?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not much. I don't know what he will do."

Yusuke shook his head. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen her and her iPod not within reaching distance." He turned to Kurama. "She really wants nothing to do with music anymore?"

"The last time she sang was at your wedding. Her mother had been surprised she had even done that," Kurama informed him. "But she loves us all too much. She couldn't say no."

Kuwabara nodded. "She had told me once how grateful she was for us. She described it as 'finally stumbling out of the darkness.' But it seems she's been plunged back into it."

"Whoa, Kuwabara just said something intelligent," Yusuke said with a smile. "Poetic even. School really is workin' for ya, huh?

"Shut it, Urameshi!"

"Both of you shut it!" Genkai said loudly as she stood. "Now, let's go. We can't let those girls go overboard or Kelly will kill us."

The three boys stood and followed Genkai. Kurama stopped at the bottom of the stairwell and looked up. Kelly's bedroom door was right next to the top step and Kurama could see that it was still shut.

He walked away, knowing that nothing he could do could help her now. Only one person could do that. But even Kurama didn't know if he would show.

* * *

yeah, this chapter was kinda slow, or boring or w/e choice word you wish to use. but it was necessary i think. it showed you how blase Kelly is over dying. she so laid back and lazy that it's not really affecting her. that and the fact that dying is what she ultimately wants right now. so i think its natural for her to act this way.

i also wanted to show how Hiei was handeling it, or how he wasnt handleing it. how he just goes numb.

anyways, i think you'll all like next chapter. i like it myself, though for much different reasons than you will. hee hee.


	4. Her Presents

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 4: Her Presents

Kelly opened her eyes after getting another four hours of sleep. She peered over the bars of her bed to see it was around three o'clock in the afternoon.

Maybe having them all here _was_ good for her. She hadn't slept like that in a very long time.

She stretched and climbed down the ladder on the side of her bed. She brushed her hair and dressed into sweats and a t-shirt. It wasn't one of her numerous band t-shirts the others had seen her wear so many times before. She had placed them all into a trash bag and then dumped them into her closet. That was four months ago.

She opened her door, stumbling as she went, trying to get socks on her feet. She scratched the ear of one of her cats and slowly walked down the steps. There was nobody in the living room, but she could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

She stopped when she entered the dining room. On the large table there was a birthday cake and confetti along with presents piled together. Looking up, she saw streamers twisted along the ceiling. She shook her head and entered the kitchen.

"I'm _so_ not cleanin' all that up," she told them all as she sat on one of the chairs placed around the island in her kitchen.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the other two chairs beside her while Kurama leaned against the exit to the kitchen, across from the wide entranceway Kelly had just entered through. The ladies of the group stood around the oven, stove, and refrigerator, obviously working on food.

They turned when they heard her voice.

"Oh, of course you don't have to, silly" Botan said with a wave of her hand. "This is a party for you! You don't have to lift a finger!"

"Cool. You wanna clean the rest of the house too?" Kelly said blandly, but with a small smile on her face.

Botan laughed then turned back to the oven. Kurama then walked to Kelly and leaned against her chair.

"You slept awhile. That's good," he said.

"Yeah. Now stop worryin'. You guys are doin' really well on the whole actin' normally thing. Don' stop now," she said, turning to look at him.

Kurama's eyes saddened, but a fake smile was on his face. Kelly could see that the others had reacted to her request as well. She ignored it and turned to Kuwabara who sat next to her. On his lap was her second cat. She stroked his fur, earning herself a purr.

"So, whatta we eatin'?" she asked.

Yukina turned and walked to the opposite side of the island.

"We made burgers and grilled chicken for sandwiches. And some fries and a salad too. And we picked up chips," Yukina told her with a smile.

"Sounds good," Kelly said back with a nod.

"Can you even eat it?" Yusuke asked. Keiko turned and slapped him upside the head. "What?"

Kelly chuckled a bit then said, "I can eat it, just not a lot. I'm kinda hungry today anyway…"

"Well the fries are still cookin' so why don't we go open presents?" Shizuru suggested in order to change the subject.

Kelly nodded. "Sure, but I wish you guys hadn't gotten me anythin'."

"Nonsense!" Botan said as she pulled on Kelly's arm. "You've turned eighteen and we missed it! We needed to get you presents!" She sat Kelly down at the head of the dining room table. "Here, open mine first!" She handed Kelly a small blue bag.

Kelly rummaged through the paper and pulled out a light green compact communicator.

"I had it specially made for you," Botan informed her. "You didn't like the pink, right?"

Kelly's face softened and she smiled. "No, I didn't. Thank you so much, Botan."

Botan smiled as Keiko came forward. She handed Kelly another bag, this one larger than Botan's. "This is from me and Yusuke," she said.

Kelly pulled out three items from the bag. Looking them over she saw one was the perfume she always wore, the raspberry and vanilla scent the others had become so familiar with. Another was a lavender scented candle, and the last was an air freshener for her car, again lavender scented.

"We heard you got your license and a car and we added that at the last minute," Keiko said when Kelly picked up the air freshener. "Yusuke here wanted to buy you a helmet."

"What?" Yusuke asked defensively. "Kelz here is behind a wheel! They actually let her behind a wheel! Who knows what kind of accidents she could get in?!" This earned him another slap to the head.

Kelly gave a weak laugh. "Thank you, both of you."

"Ours next!" Kuwabara said, shoving a long, slim box at her. "This is from me and Yukina."

Kelly smiled up at them and lifted the lid to the box. Inside was a silver chain. Looking closer, she could see glints of violet laced throughout the chain.

"There's amethyst grafted into the silver," Kuwabara explained. "It's your birthstone, right?" She nodded as she lifted the chain up to inspect it.

"It's for the tear gem," Yukina said quietly.

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I figured." She brought a hand to her collar and pulled out the string that led to the tear gem that she constantly wore. She replaced the string with the chain and put the tear gem back over her head and tucked it back under her collar.

"Thank you," she said with a smile to show that she wasn't upset.

Yukina and Kuwabara smiled back, grateful that their present had not saddened their friend.

"Here, kid," Shizuru said as she threw a rather large and sealed bag at Kelly.

She opened it and peeked inside. It was filled to the brim with candy. "Nice, Shizuru. Thanks."

"Yup. You need to gain some weight anyway."

Kelly rolled her eyes, but smiled as well. Genkai then placed her present in front of her. It was obviously clothes form the way the box was shaped. Kelly was intrigued. What kind of clothes would Genkai give her?

When she took the lid off, she instantly smiled. Inside was an outfit much like Genkai's own, but larger and styled differently. The pants were white, but the shirt and shoes were a light purple, to go with her hair. Patterned on the shirt was a silver dragon to match the silver sash that would tie the shirt in place.

"I love it, Genkai. Thank you."

"And now mine," Kurama said. He placed a large box in front of her.

Kelly unwrapped it curiously. Under the wrappings was an electric guitar kit, complete with an amp, polish, a guidebook and a CD.

"For when you play your guitar," Kurama told her. "You _will_ play it."

Kelly nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I will, Kurama. I'll hafta now, won't I?"

"Yes, you will," he said sternly.

"I promise. Thank you."

Kurama nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go eat. It's kind of early but none of us have eaten lunch."

Kelly nodded. She stood up and was grabbed by Keiko and Botan who plopped her down in the middle chair at the island.

"You just get comfy. We'll get you everything," Keiko told her. She, Yukina, and Botan shuffled over to the oven and the refrigerator. Kelly watched as they pulled out food they had brought and placed them on the counter. Eventually Keiko pushed a placed loaded with food in front of Kelly.

"Keiko… I won't be able to stomach all this," she said sadly.

"I know… but I didn't want you to miss out on anything. Just eat as much as you can, okay?" Keiko said gently.

Kelly smiled and nodded. She was about to take a bite out of the chicken sandwich (she didn't eat hamburgers) when there was a knock on the front door.

"You expectin' someone?" Yusuke asked.

She shrugged and stood up from her seat. "My mom had said that my aunts and uncles might check up on me, but I was kinda hoping that they wouldn't… They're not especially nice people."

She walked through her dining room to the living room. She opened the front door and froze.

Hiei stood in front of the screen door.

They stared at each other, neither one knowing how or wanting to break the silence.

Kelly unconsciously fingered at the tear gem under her collar. She watched as Hiei's eyes moved to look at her hand on the tear gem.

She was surprised by the dead look in his eyes, much like her own. He was still the same Hiei, and yet he wasn't. He looked tired and removed. It was almost as if he wasn't really there.

When hiss eyes met hers again, then roved over her face to take in her haggard appearance, she decided it was time to break the silence.

Without looking away from Hiei, she called out to the kitchen.

"Kurama?! The door's for you!"

* * *

heehee i personally love this ending. not to be concieted which i always sound. but i really did think it was funny, cause Kelly would do that too. anyways... enough of my concietedness. seriously, one of you guys should yell at me for that.

yeah so Kelly doenst eat hamburgers or hotdogs. no reason other than she doesnt like them. shes not a big meat eater (makes it easier for something later on though i dont point it out)

and the next chapter is one of my personal faves though i doubt that it will be one of yours lol. you'll see. not bad, just anticiaption is such a bugger.


	5. Going Back

yeah so i had a completely crappy day at work and then yelled at my coworkers. yeah it wasnt cool. so i updated today to make me feel better. posting relaxes me and makes me happy, as does writing, but ive been having writers block on anything that pertains to this story. i have written two side stories already but not the actual story. go figure.

so, due to my totally loosing it, i present chapter five!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 5: Going Back

When Hiei emerged from his room a half hour after Kurama had left, he had made his decision.

He walked quickly down the long hallway and stopped at a doorway. He knocked and then entered when he heard an answer come from the other.

Mukuro sat at a large desk covered with papers. Hiei knew she was writing the monthly reports for King Enki. She turned in her seat when he entered.

"I'm leaving," he said.

"I can see that," Mukuro replied as she eyed the small bag slung over his shoulder. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Depends on whether or not she'll take you back, right?"

Hiei scowled but reluctantly nodded. He turned to go but stopped when Mukuro called his name.

"When you get there, you better tell her you love her."

He said nothing.

"You know, she makes me a little jealous, and yet, I find that I can't dislike her. I think this place could use someone like her to brighten its halls."

She turned back to her work, signaling to Hiei that she was finished with him. He smirked slightly at her words then left.

It didn't take long to find a rip in the space between human and demon world. He was even lucky enough to be brought out somewhere in America.

Hiei didn't use his Jagan to find her. He knew where she was. Now that he had left and Lon was dead, she would be at home. School had started for her and her life was moving on. At least, that was what he had thought, had hoped.

That was what he had intended. He had wanted her to go on living as a human. He didn't think she was meant to live as a demon, and had he stayed, that was what would have happened.

Not only that, but they both needed to take what they had learned from each other and live by it. They needed to start over, make their lives better. Hiei had told Kurama that before he left, though he wasn't very clear. He had left because he wanted to give Kelly a chance to be human. To learn more as a human. To walk forward as a human. She could never do that with him there.

But now, it seemed, she couldn't do anything without him.

By the next morning, Hiei had reached Philadelphia. He lingered there for awhile. Kelly loved this city. He never understood why. It was a violent place, and dirty. The ningens polluted the air and the earth. Kelly knew this and yet she still loved it. She had said something about "brotherly love", whatever the hell that was.

He sat in a tree and watched the humans pass below him. None were worth his time. He needed to get to Kelly, but he couldn't seem to move.

What would he say when he got there? What would _she_ say? Maybe she looked different. He wouldn't know. He had refused to look for her with his Jagan eye. He didn't want to be tempted to go after her again. They still needed time.

Now, he regretted that decision.

Eventually, he left the tree and headed for Kelly's. It wouldn't be long now. Just a few more minutes.

And then he was there, perched in the branch of the tree he had slept in so many times before. He looked at the window to Kelly's room. The shade was down and the window was locked. He then turned his gaze to the roof that jutted out just below it. How many times had he found himself jumping over there to sit and watch Kelly? It seemed like millions in his mind.

As he looked towards the door, he frowned. He could feel the energies of Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. He had not planned for this. He wasn't particularly angry they were there, but he wasn't happy with it either.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't procrastinate forever. He placed his bag on the branch and jumped down to the patio in front of the house and opened the screen door. He stepped in front of it, letting it fall against his back. He raised a hand, paused, and then knocked.

He didn't have to wait long. Kelly answered the door herself. Hiei couldn't even believe it was the same girl.

They both stared at each other. Hiei didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Kelly was always good at breaking silences.

He watched as she brought a hand to the collar of her shirt. He could just see the glint of silver and then the top of his tear gem. So she actually wore it.

He looked back at her face to study her. Her hair barely reached her shoulders. It looked nice, but he could see that it just hung there. There was no life in it. The violet streaks had faded. Her eyes no longer held the light he had loved. Her cheeks had lost its natural blush and they were hollowed. She had obviously lost a lot of weight.

He remembered how he had thought that neither of them would recognize each other when they met again. This, however, was not what he had in mind.

Finally, Kelly broke the silence. "Kurama?! The door's for you!" she called.

Not the words he was expecting.

* * *

so, yes this was short, but i really liked this chapter. its way fun to get into Hiei's head, to write what hes thinking and planning. how he feels and whatnot. i also hope i explained why he left a little bit better.

anyway, the next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for... the confrontation between the two and the outcome of what will happen to them. what if she doesnt forgive him? i do have 28 chapters so far, but that doenst mean hell stay. he could leave and the rest is about her coping without him and dying and then end with her death. then again he could stay and the rest of the story is about the two together and all rainbows and sunshine. HAH! lol. _right_.

anyways, thanks for reading my sensless ramblings. i needed that.


	6. Admitting

Okay, here it is. the chapter everyone's been waiting for!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 6: Admitting

Hiei's eyes widened at Kelly's unexpected words.

She never looked away as Kurama walked into the room. He went to stand beside Kelly and then saw Hiei. He only looked at Kurama, still in surprise.

Kelly started to back up, ready to make a run for it. She couldn't do this, not now.

"No!" Hiei said as he grabbed her wrist. She looked down at his hand then back up at him.

"Actually, I think it's for you, Kel," Kurama told her. She turned to look at him, a desperate look on her face. She was pleading with him to not make her do this now. He only shook his head. "No, Kelly. You two need this." He walked out of the room, determined to make sure the two would be alone and work things out.

Kelly tugged her arm out of Hiei's grasp. "Come in. If you keep the door open then bugs'll get in."

He nodded and walked into the living room and turned to watch her shut the door. She slowly turned to face him. He saw that she was wringing her hands. She was nervous.

"Kurama told me you were dying," he said quietly.

"Is that why you're here then?"

"Yes… and no. It made me realize that I had to come."

She didn't say anything and he knew it was because she didn't understand.

"It put things in perspective. I finally got my answer. And you obviously got yours."

She nodded. "What's your answer?"

"The same as yours." He saw the change in her eyes. "I can't do this without you… As ridiculous as it seems, I can't."

"Stupid. You're Hiei. What do you need me for? What, you can't go on without your best friend? Some warrior you are." She was mocking him. Oddly enough, he didn't care. He deserved her mocking, her anger.

He shook his head. "You're more than… my best friend. You've…always been more than that." He was having a hard time saying things, Kelly could see it.

"Get to the point, Hiei. In case you haven't noticed yet, I haven't got much time to spare."

He paused, trying to think of what to say, how to say what he felt. It was hard, but he knew he had to. "Remember when I told you that Mukuro made me realize that one day I might want a mate? How she told you that what I needed was to belong to someone?" Kelly nodded. "I…I found her."

"Oh? Some demon? Is that why you came here? To tell me _she_ was your answer?"

"Did you not just hear me?!" He was loosing patience now, but he just didn't know how to tell her. "I just told you that my answer was that I couldn't do this without you."

"And?" She knew where it was going, but she wouldn't believe it until he said it.

"I want _you_…to be my mate. I want to… to belong to _you_. I… I love you." He almost whispered the last part.

Kelly swallowed, trying to find her voice. But all that came were tears. Hiei was in front of her in an instant.

"I'm sorry. I'm… I'm so sorry," he whispered as he hesitantly wiped away her tears. "I shouldn't have left. I was a baka. I knew, but I didn't want to admit it. I've never felt love before. I didn't understand. I was confused. I didn't…" He struggled with the words. Everything he said was so new to him.

"Shut up."

Hiei looked at her in surprise. Was she mad at him?

She buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around him. She silently noticed that he was taller, her height now. She smiled at the thought.

"I should have told you," she said into his neck. "I should have fuckin' told you. I was plannin' on tellin' you if I ever saw you again, but then I couldn't wait. And here you are. You came back. I think I always knew you would."

"Told me what, onna?"

Kelly smiled again. She had missed him calling her that more than she ever thought she would.

"I should have told you how much I love you." She cried even harder now. "Oh God, I've missed you. I've missed you so much. I tried to forget. I stopped listening to music. I never even open my window. I- "

"Kelly?"

She looked up when he said her name.

"Yeah?"

He paused, and then slowly brought his hands up to cup her face, using his thumbs to wipe away the rest of her tears.

"Shut up."

She smiled through her slowing tears. "Sorry."

He shook his head and said, "Don't ever be sorry. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm the one who is sorry."

"No, we both needed to see, to know, remember?"

Hiei smiled. A real smile. "Yes."

Kelly brought a hand up and stroked his smiling lips. _A real smile_. _For her_. She brought her hand down to the back of his head and leaned forward, meeting him halfway.

The kiss wasn't fiery or intense. Those types of kisses would come later. This kiss was exactly what they needed. It was reassurance and understanding. But most of all, it was a message to each other that neither would leave. They would belong to each other.

When they broke the kiss, Kelly leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder.

"I won't die. I promise, Hiei. I won't die. I'll get better. I know it," she whispered.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her closer. It felt strange in a way, to be this close to some one. Yet, at the same time, it was the best feeling in the world.

"I know."

"Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"It's my birthday party, you know."

"Is that why they're here?"

"Yeah. They all got me presents. But, ya know… I liked your present the best."

"Naturally."

She laughed and then pulled away him a little. She pulled out his tear gem and held it up for him to see.

"Kuwabara and Yukina gave me the chain today. Like it?"

He nodded. He really did like it.

"I can keep the stone right?" she asked.

"I gave it to you. It's not mine to take anymore," he told her.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna give it to ya anyways."

He chuckled. "They're waiting for us."

"Yeah… we should go see 'em." She paused to think. "You need to talk to Yukina."

His face went bland for a second. "I will."

She nodded then pulled away completely. She pulled on his hand to bring him to see the others so that the party could continue.

It was funny. She had always hated birthday parties. But now, she loved them.

* * *

i love this chapter for obvious reasons but i also hate this chapter. everytime i read it i think that i did a bad job on it. It was way hard making Hiei stay in character and still tell someone that he loved them. thats really hard, the hardest part of any HieiOC fic i think. especially when it's a situation like this, where he just comes out and says it. he isnt tricked or forced or anyting along those lines. and please dont think im making excuses. if you think i did a bad job, tell me.

but anyway... now you all know and you're probably all happy now right? lol. i am. i've been waiting for this scene since i first posted the first chapter of Facing Your Inner Demons. god now i can stop pretending and shit. that was hard. lol.

so now you're all probably like "well what's gonna happen now?" hee hee that's my secret for a few more chapters. its not really a surprise. i actually mentioned it in the prequel. the first story led up to the confrontation with Lon. this story also leads up to a fight. along with Hiei and Kelly's relationship of course. but every story needs a plot line! so... let the wild ride begin!


	7. Good to Know

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 7: Good to Know

Kelly led Hiei through the dining room and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Kurama stood at the entranceway, holding back Yusuke and Botan who both obviously wanted to sneak a peek at the two in the living room.

Botan saw them first. "They're back!"

"Yeah, and I'm hungry," Kelly said as she sat down on the chair where her food was still located. "I haven't been hungry in a long time." The others stared at her as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite out of it. She looked up and saw the stares. "What?"

"They're curious as to how our conversation went," Hiei told her as he sat on the seat to her right.

"Oh, right." She took a bite, chewed, swallowed and said, "Well, he's still here, isn't he?"

"So then it went well?" Kurama asked as he sat on Kelly's other side.

"Very," she answered with a smile and another bite of her sandwich.

While the others were busy fussing over her news, she turned to Hiei and tugged on his sleeve. He leaned over to her and she whispered something in his ear. He nodded and stood.

"Yukina?" Hiei looked at her hesitantly.

She gave a soft smile and a nod then followed Hiei back into the living room where he and Kelly had just come from.

There was silence in the kitchen. The only noise that could be heard was Kelly's crunching on chips.

"Well aren't you calm?" Genkai asked her with an amused expression.

Kelly shrugged. "It's not like they went out there to beat each other up."

Her statement seemed to have a good effect on everyone else. They slowly eased up and started talking amongst themselves again.

"You feel better?" Kurama asked her. "You're eating a lot."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, but my stomach will only digest a third most likely. I'll pro'ly puke the rest up later."

"Yet you're still happy."

" 'Course I am," she said turning to him. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm gonna get better, Kurama. It might take some time, but I'm gonna get better."

Kurama nodded and smiled. When Kelly said something, she meant it. And this was no different.

"Hiei said you told him," she said. "Thank you."

"I wasn't about to watch you die," he replied with a shrug.

Kelly shook her head. "No, Kurama. You don't get it. It means a lot to me. To us. All of it does. You took care of me because Hiei wasn't here to do it. Thank you."

Kurama didn't know what to say. Finally, all he could think of was, "You're my friend, Kel. You would have done the same for me."

"Yeah… I would have. But I didn't hafta, so take the compliment."

He smiled. "Fine, I will. You're welcome." He looked behind her. She turned to see Yukina and Hiei walking back in.

Kelly gave a small smile when she saw a tear gem around Yukina's neck. She walked over to Kuwabara who whispered in her ear. He nodded and whispered back. Kelly remembered when he had found out Hiei was Yukina's brother. His expression had been priceless.

Hiei went and sat back down next to Kelly. They looked at each other briefly, then Kelly turned back to her food. They didn't need to talk. She knew it had gone well.

"Hungry?" she asked.

He shook his head. Kelly shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

The food was eaten, slowly because everyone was talking so much.

Kelly and Hiei didn't show much affection. It wasn't in their nature to do that. This was new to them too. They would have to start slow. And not just because it was new. Kelly was still sick. She needed time to heal.

When everyone was finally done, Kelly was again dragged out into the dining room and forced to sit at the head of the table. Hiei came to stand beside her.

"No pouting," he whispered to her, "It's your birthday party, remember?"

Kelly stuck her tongue out at him. She turned back to the cake and watched as Shizuru used her lighter to light the candles. When she was finished, she pushed it to Kelly.

They didn't sing. They knew Kelly would have killed them if they had. She simply closed her eyes, made a wish, and then blew out all the candles.

"There's all that hot air," Yusuke said with a laugh.

"Yusuke, you're not even worth a comeback," Kelly said as she pulled the candles out of the cake and placed them on a plate Keiko had given her.

"The others laughed. Genkai cut the cake, not trusting Kelly with a knife. She had pouted but quickly got over it when Genkai placed a piece in front of her. She turned her head to see a fork being offered to her by Hiei. She took it and noticed that he held his own plate of cake. She rolled her eyes. Figured he would eat the sweet stuff. He smirked and then took a bite.

She took her own bite and reveled in the taste. She hadn't tasted anything sweet in a while. She missed it.

The others left two hours later after cleaning up. Kelly had tried to help, but they refused to let her. Instead, she was pushed into the oversized rocking chair in her living room and the others put a movie in for her. Hiei was ordered to keep watch and make sure she didn't get up. Easy enough. There was room for two on the chair. She wouldn't go anywhere as long as he was there.

When they had finished, they all sat around in the living room, with Hiei moving to lean on the wall next to the chair Kelly still sat in. When they had asked what she wanted to do, she had answered that she wanted them to tell her about everything that had happened before she had met them, starting with Yusuke's first death. She had heard it all before, but she loved the stories. She sat contently as the others talked and she simply listened.

When they left, they promised to come back tomorrow. Hiei stayed behind, of course. He had retrieved his bag from the tree in her yard and had left it in her room.

They were finally left alone in her living room. Hiei sat on the couch, Kelly's head in his lap. She was tired and had thrown up most of the food just before the others had finished cleaning, like she had said she would. But still, she was left with more food in her stomach than she had been in over three months.

Hiei rested one of his arms on the arm of the couch while his other hand was placed on Kelly's stomach. She was playing with Hiei's tear gem around her neck.

"So, what now?" she asked as she gazed into the tear gem.

"We get you better."

She nodded. "I already knew that."

"You complete high school."

"You'll stay, right?"

"Yes, I've cleared it with Mukuro."

"Good. But what about after? I didn't apply to college. Didn't think I was gonna make it."

He didn't answer right away. She looked away from the tear gem and up at him.

"I'll follow you wherever you go," she told him.

"I know. And you won't be alone again. I will lead you," he said back quietly.

"We'll lead each other," she corrected.

He nodded. "Yes."

"So… where we goin'?"

"I can't stay here forever. I'll need to return to the Makai."

"So, to the Makai it is."

"You would be giving up life as a human."

She smiled up at him. "I gave up life as a human the moment I fell in love with you."

"I don't want you to miss anything."

"Stupid. I won't. I'm half demon, remember? Half of me doesn't want to live here, doesn't belong here."

"And the other half?"

"Will miss it, but won't cry over it."

He nodded then took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to ask. "You'll… be my mate?" he asked tentatively. He really couldn't believe that he was asking it at all. He never thought that he would want to.

Kelly blushed slightly, as she did when Hiei had first told her about it, but she said in an even voice, "Of course."

"Not yet though. We'll wait until we go to the Makai."

"Mmkay. Sounds good ta me."

There was a long pause as Hiei thought things over.

"Kelly?"

"Hm?"

Another deep breath. "Your human side… you've always wanted to get married… haven't you?" He practically forced the words from his throat.

Kelly blinked. Not only was she surprised by Hiei mentioning it, but she had never really thought about it much. She had wanted that, but once she became a half-demon, she figured she never would. It just seemed impossible, considering the circumstances.

"I did," she said slowly, "But…I… I didn't think that I would once… ya know…"

"I told you. Demons get married."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know… but if you still…you still… wanted to…"

She sat up now, grabbing that hand of Hiei's that was on her stomach. She turned so that she sat with her back against the couch and leaned into Hiei, playing with his hand instead of the tear gem. She was surprised at how small his hands were. Though, they were still larger than hers. Her thirteen year old sister had hands bigger than hers. But for once, she was glad for that. Her hand fit nicely in his.

"I guess I would… but I don't really know," she finally answered. "I'm not really one for fancy dresses and attention. But still…" She paused to think. "I'll tell ya what, I'll think about it, okay?" She looked up from their hands to his face.

He nodded.

"Thank you, Hiei." She knew that he definitely didn't want to be a groom in a wedding, and yet he still offered. She knew it had even been hard for him to offer, but for her he did.

He nodded again, then turned his head away from her. She smiled and used her hand to turn his head back to her and leaned in to kiss him. He easily complied as she let go of his hand and wrapped both her arms around his neck while he did the same with her waist.

He pulled her closer and slowly pushed her backwards until he was lying on top of her on the couch, their legs tangled together behind them.

He hesitated, not sure of himself and not wanting to push her too far. He wasn't one to be all touchy feely, but he really did want this. Kelly, on the other hand, was still very weak, but he figured that heating up the kiss wouldn't be too bad. He heard her gasp as he slowly slipped his tongue in between her lips, meeting her own. She quickly got over the shock and teased him back. Two could play this game, but neither could win.

It seemed as though the "game" went on forever before Kelly finally pulled back. She rested her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, breathing hard.

"Kelly?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"It's okay. Just dizzy. Don' worry." She opened her eyes a moment later. "See? All better."

Hiei smirked and gave her one last kiss before pulling her up and resting her head in his lap once again.

"When you get better, that won't be interrupted."

She snorted. "Hiei, we're in my house. With six other people. Do you really think we won't be interrupted?"

He gave a low chuckle. With three younger siblings, two parents, and a grandmother all living under the same roof as Kelly, Hiei had found while he was still her bodyguard that privacy was a rare thing in the small house.

Kelly sighed. "Sucks, right?"

"Yes it does. But we'll manage."

Kelly gave him a smirk. "Oh, I'm sure we will."

He was about to make a comment back, but the phone rang. Kelly pointed to the table beside the couch and Hiei looked over to see a phone sitting there. He grabbed it and handed it to Kelly who had not moved an inch. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"My mom," she said.

"What will you tell her?" he asked.

"Whatever she asks for. But I _will_ tell her you came back."

He nodded. She smiled and answered the phone with a, "Hello?"

"Hi, mom… I'm feeling a lot better… no. I mean it… Yeah they helped. They threw me a birthday party…yeah. They even got me presents… I know, I told them… yeah they cleaned up before they left… they'll be back tomorrow… no, I'm not alone…no… mom? He came back. Hiei's here with me… yes… no, mom… he's gonna stay… yes I'm sure… none… yes, mom I do…yes I did… yes he did too… No, that's not an issue anymore. I'm gonna get better… I _will_, I promise…okay. I love you too… have fun okay?…Bye."

She hung up the phone with a sigh. Hiei took it from her and placed it back on the table. He looked back down and saw that she had closed her eyes.

"Was she upset?"

"I don' know. I don' think so. I think she wanted to be, but couldn't 'cause if you're here then that means that I'll be okay. She won't have to loose her baby anymore. She'll get over it."

She didn't open her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Yeah… I know it's early, but I was able to sleep today so now my body's just cravin' it."

He nudged her a little. "Come one. You need sleep."

"I'm comfy here," she said with a smirk. She opened her eyes to look up at him.

"You'll be comfy upstairs too," he said with a smirk of his own.

"Oh?"

He gave another low chuckle at the look she gave him and then nudged her again. "Let's go."

"Fine." She sat up and then stood. She went and locked the front door and went to turn out all the lights. When she came back, Hiei was at the bottom of the stairs. She turned the living room light off, then followed him up the steps. They turned into her room and Kelly shut the door behind her.

She turned around and Hiei was already sitting in her bed, cloak and shoes below her sister's bed.

"I envy you," she said as she walked over to the ladder, not even bothering to change into pajamas. "I can't move that fast anymore." She slowly rolled herself over the railing to her bed and laid down, placing her head on her pillow.

"You'll get there again," Hiei told her as he laid down beside her. "When you get better, we'll train you again."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that," she said with a frown.

Hiei chuckled then pulled the sheet at the bottom of her bed over them. He wrapped his arms loosely around her as she scooted down to rest her head on his chest.

"Sleep, onna," he ordered.

She smiled, remembering how he had told her that the first time they had slept like this. She lazily brought an arm up and draped it over him. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She had missed it.

The bed was small, but neither of them minded. They didn't need to move. They were content where they were.

Hiei stayed awake until he was sure that Kelly had fallen asleep. Then he too drifted off, feeling more at peace than he ever had before. Mukuro had been right all along. Not much of a surprise there, but still… it felt good to know.

* * *

wow this is longer than the other chapters huh? i didnt even realize it until i was typing it.

anyways... i didnt put in the conversation between Hiei and Yukina. why? because honestly, i have no clue how that would go. i can imagine it all i want, but i dont think that i would get it right. so i just put more of Kelly in and added Kurama.

this was another really hard chapter to right. there was the whole Hiei asking her to be his mate and if she wanted to get married. i think he would ask. he would do anything for her. it was the matter of how he asked that was the hard part. and a lot of what he said was just really hard to do... but a lot of people thought i did a good job on the last chapter, so mabye im just over thinking it...


	8. As Lovers Go

so i got a brand new laptop (all mine peoples not my parents!) but it only had word processor and everytime i put a new document up, the words are italicized and underlined and it annoys the crap out of me. lol sorry i needed a mini rant there cause its just so annoying. but w/e you didnt come here to listen to my rants. here it goes!

**disclaimer: **i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters or the lyrics to As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 8: As Lovers Go

Hiei awoke to the sound of coughing coming from beside him. He opened his eyes to see Kelly sitting up, her back hunched over, and shaking violently. She lurched with each cough, and was covering her mouth with both hands.

He shot up and crawled over next to her.

"Kelly!"

He had no idea what to do. She couldn't talk to tell him what to do to help her. He moved to the front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You need to breath! Take deep breaths in between!"

He saw that she nodded. She did as she was told, taking big deep breaths whenever she could. Hiei couldn't bare to listen to it. She was trying so hard, and she was no doubt in pain. This was what she had been going through without him? It didn't seem right, or even fair. How could this girl be in so much pain? Because of him… Even if he didn't want to listen to it, he wouldn't leave her. Not now, not again, not ever.

Finally, all Hiei could hear were her ragged intake of breaths, almost as if she were hyperventilating. Soon, even that was back to normal.

"Hiei," she said through her hands which were still covering her mouth, "Go get a wet cloth out of the closet in the hallway."

He left and was back within two seconds. He held the wet cloth out to her. She quickly lowered a hand from her mouth and grabbed it, but not before he saw the blood covering it.

She wiped her mouth then did the same with her hands. When she was finished, she crumpled it so that the blood was on the inside and Hiei couldn't see it. She didn't want him to see it. She didn't want him to see her weak and she didn't want him to feel guilty. It wasn't his fault. Out of sight, out of mind after all.

She handed it back to him and said, "Throw it in the washin' machine." She still refused to look at him.

He was barely gone long, but when he came back, she was trying to climb down the ladder, and she wasn't succeeding. He caught her as she fell.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked her sternly.

She stood upright again and started toward her bedroom door. "I've gotta wash my hands."

Hiei quickly flitted ahead of her and opened the door. She walked out and into the bathroom. He followed her and watched as she hastily washed her hands, then brushed her teeth and hair.

Finally, she walked out and faced Hiei. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know that isn't how you wanted ta wake up… not how I wanted ta wake up either."

"Baka onna. Why are you always apologizing for things that are not your fault?"

She gave a small smile and shrugged.

"You're okay now?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That happened sometimes. No biggie."

He shook his head. "You are ridiculous."

"Yeah, but that's just one of the beautiful qualities that defines me," she said with a bigger smile this time.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yes, I figured as much." He moved closer to her, unsure of what to do. What _was_ he supposed to do now? From the way she was acting, he knew she didn't want to talk about what had just happened anymore. But what did someone in love do after waking up together in the morning? He didn't like affection very much, but he knew he had to do something, even if he didn't want to.

Kelly saw that he was unsure and giggled. If he didn't know what to do, well then she would have to pick up the slack. She may be new to this, but it wasn't like she hadn't seen it all before.

She pressed her body up against his and brought a hand to the back of his head, pulling it forward so that she could kiss him. She pulled back after a moment and laughed at his expression. She had definitely caught him off guard.

"Mornin', Hiei," she said with a sly smile, "I slept great, ya know. First full night's sleep in like, forever." She gave him another quick kiss then bounded down the stairs.

Hiei smirked then followed after her. He would have to learn how to do this and quick. He couldn't let her win next time.

When he walked into the kitchen, Kelly was at a counter where her mother's CD player was. She was flipping through the CD holder there, looking for one that she wanted.

"Want some chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked without looking up.

"Are you going to make them?" he asked as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the island. She nodded, still not looking up form the CDs. "Then yes." She had made, and then forced him to eat, chocolate chip pancakes once before when he was still her bodyguard, and his sweet tooth couldn't resist it.

"Good," she said as she pulled out a CD and put in into the CD player. She pressed the power button and skipped a few songs until she came to one she was looking for.

The song started off with drums. Kelly shut her eyes and breathed. It felt so good to listen to her music again. She sang along as the words started.

She said, "I've got to be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishin' around here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
I'm not foolin', this feelin' is real."  
She said, "You've gotta be crazy!  
What do you take me for? Some kinda of easy mark?"

Kelly spun around, using her socks as skates, just like Hiei had seen her do so many times before.

"You've got wits,  
You've got looks,  
You've got passion,  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong."

All wrong  
All wrong  
But you've got me

Hiei watched her dance, sitting perfectly still. He was afraid that if he moved, she would stop. He didn't want that to happen. He had actually missed seeing her dance and hearing her sing. It was like time stopped and everything revolved around her, and he was lucky enough to see it.

I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier,  
I'll be yours my dear  
And I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through  
This is easy as lovers go.  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made, What's the sense in waiting?

Hiei smirked. He now understood why she had chosen this song. The girl was smart.

I said, "I've got to be honest,  
I've been waiting for you all of my life."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane.  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

Kelly was never good at telling people how she felt. And neither was Hiei for that matter. So Kelly let the music speak for her as she continued to twirl around.

"You've got wits,  
You've got looks,  
You've got passion,  
But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"

Tonight  
Tonight  
You've got me

I'll be true,  
I'll be useful,  
I'll be cavalier,  
I'll be yours my dear  
I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go.  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

This is easy as lovers go.  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

This is easy as lovers go.  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

The song faded to a close and then led into the next one on the CD. Kelly had stopped dancing and came to a stop in front of the refrigerator. She turned and opened it, taking out eggs and milk.

She turned back and placed them on the island, in front of Hiei.

"That was clever, onna," he told her.

She smiled at him and said, "I know. I'm a very clever person."

Hiei shook his head. "And conceited."

"That too."

She turned from Hiei and began working on breakfast. She was just about to pour her mix into a pan when the phone rang. She grabbed one off the counter, looked at the ID and answered.

"Hello?… Oh, hi Yusuke!… You all told me yesterday that you would be comin. Why would you call?… No, you perv! I'm sick, 'member?…_No_! Put Keiko on the phone!… Hi…no, it's okay… nah, I'm makin' chocolate chip pancakes… yes…yeah, it's music… yeah… okay, see ya."

She put the phone down with a bemused expression on her face.

"I won't even ask," Hiei stated.

"Good, but you prob'ly can figure it out without askin'," she said as she turned back to the stove-top.

Hiei chuckled. "Yes… and you were right, you are sick. But once you're better, they're going to have to call any time they wish to come."

Kelly almost dropped the bowl she was pouring from at his suggestion. "H-Hiei!"

He chuckled darkly and gave a smirk. "I win this time. You won upstairs."

"This isn't a competition," she told him.

"Then what is it?" he asked seriously. He wanted to figure this out.

Kelly paused to think. "I don' really know myself… I'm in the same boat as you are, Hiei. I only know more than you do. But knowing and understandin' are two diff'rent things…" She trailed off in thought. When she couldn't think of anything she shrugged and turned back to her work. "We'll figure t out eventually," she finished almost absent mindedly.

And Hiei knew they would. They would progress together. He would slowly understand what "love" was. He already knew what it felt like, now after years of waiting, silently searching. But he still didn't know what it entailed. Kelly had an idea, he knew, because she had been around it her entire life.

But he knew, they would be more than best friends. They would be lovers, mates, and just plain together. They only needed time.

* * *

yay! my first chapter featuring a song! i have two others in the now thirty chapters that ive written, and i plan for two more songs to appear, though they are both in the same chapter and one is a song that will have already appeared before hand. but its an important song... guess! i bet youll guess the one im thinkin of... but its not Come Sail Away! this ones ten times better in dealing with this story... hee hee...

anyways... hoped you enjoyed it!


	9. The New Girl

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 9: The New Girl

Their relationship started slow. A kiss here, a touch there. Nothing too extreme at first, mainly because Kelly couldn't do anything with how weak she was, but also because neither of the two really knew how to.

But Hiei was right; they were learning as they went.

And Kelly was right too; she was slowly getting healthier.

Having her friends there helped out a lot. Even after they left and Kelly went back to school, they still made Koenma provide portals for them to come visit.

When Kelly visited Spirit World for her routine check-up two weeks after Hiei returned, the doctors announced that she would make a full recovery.

When she had told everyone else the good news, she merely smiled and said, "I told ya so."

Her mom had cried that day and even thanked Hiei. He had been uncomfortable with they crying lady, but he had reluctantly said that it had been his fault in the first place.

Her mother merely shook her head and said, "No, Hiei. You saved her. That's all that matters."

Hiei didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't understand it either. How could he be forgiven so easily? He had asked Kelly about it later.

"You did save me, dumbass," she had told him, "And you make me happy. That's all that matters to my parents. As long as I'm alive and happy, they're happy."

When he had said he still didn't understand, she had waved him off and told him not to worry about it. Then she murmured something under her breath about him understanding the feeling one day. Maybe…

The rest of her family had come to accept Hiei again as well. They had said it was just welcoming back someone who had been gone on a trip. A really long one. Besides, he never really ate with them, never really bothered them in any way. He simply followed Kelly around, just as he used to. There wasn't really any display of affection between the two unless Kelly threw up, or couldn't breathe, or whatever trial it was that her body threw at her. Other than that a person would have to look at their eyes to see it. It was there, just hidden.

The students at her school saw the change in Kelly too. She smiled now and her iPod followed her wherever she went again. Her face had color in it, and the purple streaks in her hair had gained its life again, catching immediate attention from the people who saw her. But the biggest change was her eyes. The light was back and the other kids weren't scared off when those eyes met their own.

When her friends had asked her what had changed her she would merely shrug and say, "Nothing." But they knew better. The saw Hiei waiting for her after school. But they never understood how two people like Kelly and Hiei could fall for each other. She was so bright, and he was so dark. They never even talked to each other when she met him at her car. She only smiled, touched his arm, and then they both got in her car and left.

But that was just it, they didn't understand. And Kelly would never explain.

As celebration for Kelly's getting better, she had dragged Hiei and Kurama to go meet Brittany, the best friend they had heard her talk about. Brittany didn't know she was a half-demon, but the girl did know that her best friend was dying. And so, Kelly wanted to personally to her that she would live, and she wanted Hiei and Kurama there too.

They had reluctantly agreed to go. They didn't want to, but they understood why she was bringing them. She wanted to share her new life with her old life and vice versa.

So, Kelly had forced Hiei to wear a human outfit from the pile of clothes she had bought for him, then dragged both him and Kurama, who was visiting, into her car.

Which was why they now found themselves waiting for Kelly in her car outside of a house that was about twenty minutes from Kelly's house. She had told the two others to sit in the car and wait for Brittany to be brought out to them.

Hiei sighed and leaned his head back on the headrest. This girl was lucky he loved her, or she would be dead right now. This was not something he wanted to do right now.

Kurama chuckled from the backseat and leaned forward. "Come on, Hiei," he said. "This means a lot to her."

"Which is the only reason why I'm here," Hiei muttered back, not looking at Kurama.

"That, and the fact that she promised you ice cream," Kurama pointed out.

Hiei smirked. "That too."

"It's better than being cooped up in her house, isn't it?"

Hiei gave another sigh and nodded. _Anything_ was better than being in her house with the rest of her family. They barely had any privacy. How was he supposed to learn how to act in a relationship if he couldn't act at all? Still, on Saturdays they had the house all to themselves. Her family was usually out at various sports games for her siblings on Saturdays. They were usually alone until around three o'clock in the afternoon. But still, it wasn't enough.

He turned his head to look out the window and saw that Kelly was walking back to the car. He gave a small smile when he saw her. He couldn't help it. She really was beautiful, despite what she thought about herself. Now that she was healthier, the beauty was coming back. He even found that he liked her short hair.

The now familiar emotion that came whenever he looked at her flooded him again. Over the weeks he had been back with her, he had been surprised to find that he liked feeling this way, even if it was new and he didn't fully understand it. He had finally let the wave take him for that ride and he hadn't left yet. And he was actually enjoying it.

Kelly waved when she saw Hiei looking at her. Then she turned and pulled another girl forward. Kelly talked to her excitedly as Hiei looked her over. She was taller than Kelly, but not by much. Her long brown hair was held back in a ponytail with a small ribbon tied around it adn she wore a moderate amount of make-up. He could see that she wore "designer" clothes, as Kelly had called the labels before. She was all around girlier than Kelly. How had these two become best friends?

He watched as the new girl's blue eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at the car and the two males within it.

Kurama chuckled. "Quite the contrast."

Hiei nodded in agreement. The nice, clean, girly look that Brittany pulled off was strange to see next to Kelly's grunge, "I'm with the band" look. Kelly had pulled all of her band t-shirts out of her closet and began wearing them again.

Kelly ushered Brittany over to the car and then motioned for Hiei and Kurama to get out. Hiei gave another sigh and then did as he was told. Kurama followed behind him.

"Hiei! This is Brittany," she said, excitement etched on her face.

Hiei gave her a nod while Brittany gave a small wave. She was shy, but Hiei knew that if she was Kelly's best friend then she would most likely open her mouth when she was more comfortable.

Kelly turned to Kurama. "And this is Kurama."

Kurama held a hand out to her saying, "A pleasure to meet you."

Brittany slowly held her hand out to him and blushed. "Same here," she said as they shook hands. Kelly gave a small laugh, heard only by Hiei who stood next to her. Brittany was caught off guard by Kurama's politeness and formality.

When they let go, Kelly turned back to Brittany. "We're gonna go ta Dairy Queen." She didn't even ask if it was okay. She already knew it was.

Brittany nodded and smiled. "Figures," she said.

Kelly giggled then made her way to her car, pulling Brittany along behind her. She stopped when she reached it and turned to Hiei. "Can you sit in the back with Kurama, please?"

He gave her and annoyed expression but nodded. She smiled, gave him a peck on the cheek and then walked quickly to the driver's side. Hiei gave a low "Hn" then got in the back seat, next to Kurama. Brittany gave him an apologetic look then got in next to Kelly.

It was about time that someone was sorry for Kelly's crazy antics.

It didn't take long to get to the Dairy Queen, but the ride seemed like forever to Hiei. Kelly had plugged in her iPod and played the most annoying songs she had. She and Brittany had sung along to them, with Kelly not trying. Which meant that her voice was not the pretty one Hiei knew. Kurama had laughed at his angered expression, only worsening the situation.

When they had parked and gotten out of the car, Kelly went over to Hiei while Kurama and Brittany were still deciding what they wanted.

She smiled at him and said, "Sorry, Hiei."

"Hn."

"Don't be like that!" She tugged on one of his arms which he had crossed over his chest. "Hiei, I'm still a human girl. A teenage girl. I really needed that!"

Hiei's face softened and he uncrossed his arms, allowing her to hold his limp hand. "I know."

"See? How can you stay made at someone as cute as me?"

"Don't make me laugh, onna," he responded, but his eyes held amusement in them.

Kelly gave a soft chuckle. "You know you love me."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey!"

Kurama and Brittany, meanwhile, were watching the two from afar. Kurama couldn't believe how much Hiei had changed. Kelly was good for him. She was just what he needed.

"I've never seen her so happy," Brittany said, pulling him from his thoughts. "She really loves him."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, she does. And he really loves her."

"Yeah, it's hard to tell," Brittany agreed, "But you can see it if you look close enough."

Kurama looked over at her. "Jealous?"

"A little… but I'm more happy for her than anything. She deserves this. She's been alone for so long. Not even I could cure that," she answered. She turned and met Kurama's gaze. "She loves you too, you know. Not in the same way, but she does. She talked abut you a lot while she was worse."

He smiled. "I know. I feel the same. But she loves you too."

"Yeah I know," Brittany answered with a smile. "I've always known that. And I love her too, and she's always known that." She gave Kurama a serious look. "Tell it to me straight. She's gonna leave with him, isn't she?"

Kurama's face fell. "I don't know. They've never discussed their plans with me. But I would think yes." Brittany gave a slow nod. "She'll come back to visit though. She'll never be able to leave this place forever."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah… I just have to trust her. She's a lot smarter than I am, despite her silly attitude."

Kurama placed a hand on the girl's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Brittany gave a small blush.

"There should be more guys like you," she said with a laugh, "Girls would never feel like they're being used."

Kurama gave a smile. "And there should be more girls like you and Kelly who do not fawn over me and who give me compliments on my character, not my appearance."

The two turned when they heard a laugh come from behind them.

"Kurama, what happened to your being modest?" Kelly asked as she and Hiei walked over to them.

He dropped the hand that was on Brittany's shoulder and said, "It went out the window when I met you," he answered, "Now I feel as though I have to throw myself out there. You should be happy. I'm taking your advice."

Kelly knew he was talking about what she had told him just before she was kidnapped by Lon. She went and grabbed Brittany's arm.

"Not with my best friend, you don't," she said with a smile. But Kurama saw the underlying meaning. She was telling him to back off. She didn't want Brittany pulled into a life with demons as she had been.

"Kelly…" Brittany whispered to her.

"Come one, we'll get our ice cream now," Kelly replied as she pulled Brittany to the window to order.

Hiei chuckled from where he stood next to Kurama. Kurama glared at him, making him even more amused.

"I think you were rejected, but by the wrong girl," he said with a smirk. "Why does that onna appeal to you?"

"She hasn't thrown herself at me," Kurama answered reluctantly.

"Neither did Kelly," Hiei pointed out.

"She was always meant to be yours, Hiei," Kurama said quietly.

"Hn. This isn't like you, Kurama. Don't loose your cool over this. You won't be alone forever," Hiei said before walking over to get the ice cream Kelly was holding out to him.

Kurama sighed. Hiei knew him too well. Seeing he and Kelly together had put things in perspective for Kurama. Maybe Kelly was right after all. But perhaps taking her advice with the first girl he was attracted to had been a bad idea.

* * *

"Does he really like her?"

After walking around looking at the shops that lined the street the Dairy Queen was on for another hour, Kelly had dropped Brittany back off at home. She had then driven back to her house where Kurama took a portal home. He had left on good terms with Kelly, but she still wasn't sure.

And now, as she saw on her couch with Hiei, the rest of her family having already gone to bed, she needed assurance.

Hiei shrugged. "Dunno. They just met."

She pouted and looked away from him.

"But if he does, it's none of your business," he told her sternly.

She opened her mouth to argue, but stopped.

"Yeah… okay," she said finally. She leaned into him and sighed. "She likes him though. He got her as soon as he did that 'pleasure to meet to meet you' thing. Guys in America don' do that."

Hiei chuckled. "Come on, onna. You need to get sleep. You're not fully healthy yet."

"I'm not tired."

"Well I am. Are you going to let me sleep by myself?"

"You're not tricking me. You don' get tired."

"Onna."

"Okay, okay." She stood up and followed him up the stairs. Honestly, she was glad they were going to bed. It was her favorite time of day now.


	10. Saturdays

* * *

yeah, i forgot to mention last time, i know that i kinda moved really fast. you find out here that its been two months since hiei had come back. the reason that i skipped so much time is because honestly, nothing exciting happens during that time. Kelly was still sick so it was basically just her recovering. i wrote all the important sutff down, but other than that, there wasnt much to it.

i kind of wanted to add a scene where kelly ended up going to the hospital because she couldnt breath. this would be around a week after Hiei came back. but i didnt put it in because as i went over the scene in my head as i usually do before i write it out, it reminded me too muck of BlackBelt's Wit and Courage. that didnt sit well with me, so i didnt add it.

and lastly, know that this is my first attempt at a limey situation. very first one. so hopefully you like it...

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 10: Saturdays

While going to bed was her favorite time of day, Saturday had become Kelly's favorite day of the week. It was the only day where she woke _up_ in Hiei's arms. Every other day, he would leave around five in the morning because that was when her father would check in on her and her sister before he left for work in the city. She would then wake an hour later, but Hiei didn't want to take the chance of someone catching them in bed. They never did anything, how could they? But he had discovered that her parents were strict, but with reason. Kelly lived in America after all.

But on Saturdays, he left when his Jagan detected the first person awake, then came back when everyone had left for whatever it was they had to do that day. And she was all his until mid-afternoon.

The Saturday after they had gone to meet Brittany was no exception. Hiei was even lucky today. Her youngest brother, Ryan, had an early game that morning. Hiei had actually become some what fond of the ten-year-old. He was the most like Kelly. Intelligent, quick-witted, and all around crazy. Then again, they were all crazy.

Ryan also looked the most like Kelly. Hazel eyes, blonde hair (minus the purple streaks), light freckles, and round face. They were so much alike it was uncanny. Including the whole liking Hiei part. Before the boy had left for his game, he had yelled up into the tree where Hiei sat and said good-bye to him. Hiei had given him a half-smile, not really knowing what to do, but he didn't want to be rude either.

And then, as soon as they were all gone, he was back through the window that Kelly constantly left open and back beside her.

As he wrapped his arms around her he heard her breath in and then mutter, "He likes you."

Hiei frowned. "I thought you were asleep."

"They were loud, as always," she said sleepily. She didn't even bother to open her eyes. "He likes you."

"I've noticed."

"But you don't do anything."

"Hn."

She sighed against his chest and within the next minute, she was asleep again. She had barely been awake to begin with.

He didn't do anything? What did she mean by that? So the kid liked him. That was the kid's problem. He knew she didn't mean that he should do something to stop Ryan from liking him. She wanted her family to like him. So she wanted him to play along with the boy? Was that it?

He was hardly the older brother or paternal type. She knew that. Hell, everyone knew that. So why…?

He thought back to what she had said under her breath when he had asked about her mother crying and forgiving him. She had said something about him maybe understanding what she was feeling someday.

She wasn't thinking…?

His eyes widened and he shifted his head to look at her sleeping face. It had only been two months and already she was thinking of these things? They weren't even _mated_ yet. And she was only _eighteen_. That was even younger in the Makai. How could she already…?

He ran a hand down her arm. It was closer to summer now so she was wearing a tank top and he was able to run his hand from her shoulder to her wrist without any interference. He was almost buying time, in a way, to think things through.

Maybe she had always thought this way. She may act silly, but she thought like a thirty-five year-old. That was one of the things that appealed to him. She was so child-like in some aspects and so adult-like in others. She was the combination of innocence and maturity that he needed.

And she had been alone for so long. Maybe she had felt she needed something more, and now here Hiei was, her perfect opportunity. Besides, he had heard it was a woman's instincts to want such things.

But she would never ask, because she knew he wasn't one to want that. But if she ever did ask… he loved her too much to refuse her. But she would never ask…

Hiei sighed in frustration. There were too many _buts_. And even more _ifs_ that he didn't want to think about right now.

God, this girl gave him headaches. Now, he couldn't even fall back to sleep. He would just have to wait until she woke up. He wouldn't say anything. Let _her_ bring it up. He needed time to think.

* * *

She woke up two hours later, smiling up at him as if he was the best thing since pop-tarts. And that was saying something for her. He would never get used to her looking at him like that. It startled him every time.

"You didn't go back to sleep?" she asked him as she used her hand to swipe at his bangs and lightly trail her finger tips over the part of his forehead that wasn't covered by his headband.

"No," was all he said.

She searched his face, but found nothing. Not that she had expected to. She gave a sigh then rolled over to climb down her ladder. She really didn't function in the morning until she had moved around a bit.

She staggered into the bathroom, Hiei following silently behind her.

He had to chuckle. She was acting as if she were dead, but he knew that were he to throw a punch at her right now, she would instantly block it. Alert while being dead, something she had had as a human. He had discovered that a lot of what he had credited to her demon side was actually very much present when she was fully human. He had probed her mind once (with her permission) because he was curious as to what she had been like before everything had happened to her. He was surprised to find that she was pretty much the same, personality wise and awareness wise. She even knew how to fight as well as she did now, having taken six years of martial arts (her father had forced her to).

She exited the bathroom and stumbled into his chest, burying her head in his neck. This was routine for them on Saturdays. Their way of learning.

He wrapped his arms around to her back and leaned his cheek to her head.

"I love you," she murmured. She never really said it too loud. And Hiei never really said it at all. It didn't matter though. They weren't the type to say it all the time, but they always knew.

But Kelly said it every morning, almost as if to remind him. She kind of felt that he needed it, in a way. He needed to know that someone loved him. That he wasn't alone. That she was with him and needed him. Always.

He nodded. "I know," he said. The first time that this sequence had happened, she had laughed and said something about "Star Wars" and "Han Solo." Not that Hiei had any idea what those words meant.

Now, however, she just sighed in content and pressed closer to him, almost as if the contact was keeping her alive.

The lust started to creep up in Hiei when he felt her entire body against his. He didn't know how to do the tender things, but the heated things, he was _very_ good at. But he couldn't have her. Not yet. She wasn't ready and she was very old fashioned (no sex before marriage, or in this case the actual mating). Plus, it was kind of hard for them to do that type of thing where they were. The house was small, and had many residents…

But, that didn't mean he couldn't push a little far now.

He grabbed her chin, pulling it up so that he could kiss her. For someone as inexperienced as she was, she was surprisingly very good at this. Such as now, when she kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth before he got the chance to do it to her.

He slowly walked her backwards until she was pressed up against the bathroom door. And yet the closeness wasn't enough. Never enough.

She dug her fingers into his hair with one hand while the other gripped the back of his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer. She slowly brought a leg up and draped it over his waist.

He in turn brought a hand down from her shoulders and placed it on the thigh of hers that was raised in order to keep it in place. He then brought his other hand to the leg that still supported her an lifted it up so that she was forced to wrap her legs completely around his waist so that she didn't fall. Then, he slowly dragged his hands up her body, earning himself a moan from her.

He released her mouth and went instead to the hollow at the base of her neck. He could hear the ragged breaths she was taking, but she never told him to stop, never pushed him away. But he knew it was coming soon. He was going to loose it and she would ground him, make him think straight. But he wouldn't complain because he would know that she was right.

After earning himself another low moan, he brought a hand down to the hem of her shirt. He moved slowly though. The first time he had tried this, she had frozen in fear. All she could think of was Inoji.

He moved his hand up and over, tracing his finger along the scar from his sword. She shivered slightly. And then up farther and he was under her bra. She gave a small cry at his expert touch and then buried her face in his neck as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck.

And this was where he always lost it.

He slowly began to grind his hips into hers. She gasped and held tighter to him, allowing him to continue. He moved a second hand up her shirt, moving it next to his other hand, his hips grinding against hers all the while. He was surprised when she still didn't stop him.

She yanked on his hair, pulling only his head back so that she could kiss him again. She brought her hands back down, past the hands that were on her chest, and then slipped them under his shirt. She ran them across his abdomen and then up, exploring the muscles of his chest. Hiei grunted slightly at her touch. Her hands were always cold, no matter what season it was, and the cold was stimulating against his warm chest. He then grinded his hips faster, quickening the pace that she was trying to keep with her own bucking hips.

And then he felt the push.

He back up, removing his hands from her and easing her down to the ground so that she wouldn't fall. He brought his hands back to his side and opened his eyes to look at her.

She was completely red and was panting hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took. He could see the various marks he had left on her shoulder and lower neck and he knew he would be yelled at later for it. Her mother had yelled at her once when she saw a few of them only two weeks before, much to his, and Kelly's, embarrassment. And yes, he _was_ embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," she whispered sadly, "I'm so sorry. But I… you… I can't… I'm _sorry_." She looked like she was ready to cry. She loved him so much, but she couldn't do… what he wanted. Not yet. Not here.

"Baka onna," he said calmly, "How many times to I have to tell you to not be sorry for things that are not your fault?"

She gave a small smile. "A lot, Hiei."

He shook his head and said, "I'm not mad, Kelly. I'll never be mad about that."

"I know." She gave a bigger smile, knowing that in his own little way, he was saying "I love you."

She started for the stairs and asked, "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

He smirked and nodded, following her down the steps.

Yes, he definitely loved Saturdays. Even if it meant taking cold showers galore. He could deal with that. For her, he would deal with anything.

* * *

so, yeah. i really didnt know how to write this one. and i didnt put a lot of detail in it. like i didnt really tell you what hiei was doing under her bra. but trust me, he was having lots of fun there... lol sorry. that and a couple other things were going on there that i didnt put in. remember, this is rated T not M. i didnt want to be too explicit, but at the same time i wanted to give some fanservice for making you all wait so long for something like this to happen.

another thing i didnt give too much detail on, though im sure you can all figure out what i was talking about in the first part of this chapter... i just didnt want to put it in cause it didnt seem like Hiei to actually think the word that i meant, or more, words. he kinda just wanted to avoid it completely. lol

so this chapter was kinda the oposite of what i usually do. i get a lot of reviews saying that they like my detail. but in this chapter, i avoided the detail. it leaves more for the reader to interpret and be innocent (in this case)


	11. Discussions

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 11: Discussions

Kelly made the pancakes in silence, the only noise being the music playing in the background. Hiei sat in his normal place, the middle chair beside the island. He too sat in silence as he watched her move to and from the stove top. Then again, he always sat in silence. Kelly, on the other hand, did not. She usually sang as she made breakfast. But now, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

She really did feel bad that she had stopped Hiei. Not just because she felt she was hurting him but because she _wanted_ it. She wanted to go further, but she knew she couldn't. Not only that, but she was very insecure and innocent and unsure of herself. She had always hated her innocence, especially now. She didn't know what to do, how to handle it. What if she messed up?

She turned when she heard Hiei make a noise very much like a snort of laughter. Only, Hiei didn't snort or laugh, so it was hard to say what the noise was.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

He sat up straight, taking his feet off of the chair beside him and turned to face her. "You won't mess up."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Stop reading my mind. I had barriers up so I know you did it on purpose."

"You weren't singing. That means you were thinking. I wanted to know what," he replied with a shrug.

She didn't say anything for a little bit. She finally sighed then turned back to the stove saying, "Don't do it again."

"I'll do it whenever I want," he retorted. He smirked when Kelly whirled around, her face flushed with her anger. Before she could say anything, Hiei told her again, "You won't mess up."

Her face fell and the retort she had prepared for him was lost in her throat. Her face was still flushed, but it was in embarrassment, not anger. She was wringing her hands, making her nervousness apparent.

"How do you know?" were the only words she could think of to say.

"Because I know _you_, baka onna," he responded, as if it were the most obvious thing. "You worry too much over stupid things. Besides, I wouldn't know if you messed up anyway."

Kelly blinked. "You wouldn't?"

Hiei gave her a confused look and said, "No. Of course not. As you once said, I've been alone all my life. What makes you think that I would have experience in that area?"

"Well…" Her hands went even faster now as she began to fidget, moving her weight from one foot to the other. "Lon had said something about…you sleeping… with me. And that you could get someone better to 'share your bed with.' I just assumed that most demons… did that."

"Including me?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

"I didn't know."

"But you thought about it," he pointed out. Then, he gave a small smile as realization hit and said, "You were jealous."

She blinked again. "So?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, onna. Make the pancakes. I'm hungry."

She rolled her eyes and turned back around, muttering, "Yes, sir. I live to serve."

Hiei ignored her comment and instead listened as she began to sing, no longer distracted with her worries. Her singing always brought him a sense of peace, much like his tear gem used to. But now, it belonged to her, so he had to find a replacement. Just being around her in general made him feel at peace, but it was her singing that got him the most.

They ate in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. They didn't need to speak. Kelly liked to talk, that was for sure, but she never felt the need to do so when she was with him.

She was doing the dishes when the two heard the knock on the front door. She turned, a confused look on her face. It quickly turned to one of annoyance as she said, "If that's one of my aunts or uncles I will be so pissed. No way in hell they're ruining my Saturday."

She stalked past Hiei who followed quietly behind her. He stood on the bottom step, ready to spring up the steps if it _was_ her family, as she went to answer the door.

She opened the door slowly at first, then flung it open when she saw who it was.

"Mukuro!" she cried happily.

Sure enough, Mukuro stood at the entrance to Kelly's house. The demon smiled when she saw Kelly's face.

"Kelly, it's been far too long. I'm glad to see that you are doing well, especially after what Kurama had said," Mukuro said with a smile as she walked into the living room and Kelly shut the door again.

"Yeah, well… things happened…" she answered with a smile.

"I can see that," Mukuro said as her gaze turned on Hiei who had not yet moved from the bottom step.

"Hn. What are you doing here?" he asked with an annoyed voice.

"Hiei! Don't be rude!" Kelly reprimanded, though she still had a smile on her face. She really was glad Mukuro was here, for whatever reason it was. She had grown to really like the former lord.

Mukuro wasn't bothered in the least by Hiei's tone as she sat down on the couch. "I came simply to check on the two of you. I wanted to make sure that had you rejected him, Kelly, he hadn't gone and done anything drastic," she said in a conversational tone.

"If I had, then it wouldn't have been your business," Hiei retorted as he came to stand next to Kelly who had sat in the armchair below the staircase.

Mukuro merely chuckled then tuned to Kelly. "Do you mind if I have something to drink? I came a long way, and I'm a bit thirsty."

"Oh! Of course! How rude of me not to offer!" she said as she stood up. "Be right back."

She hurried off to the kitchen, but Mukuro didn't miss the subtle and quick squeeze she gave Hiei's hand on her way out. Mukuro looked back at Hiei who still stood beside the armchair.

"She will still be able to hear us, you know. There was no point in sending her into another room," he pointed out, more annoyed than ever.

"I know, but it's easier if she's not in the room," she answered, a smile still on his face. "So, she obviously took you back. Or should I say, took you period. You weren't really together before, though I suppose you might as well have been."

Hiei said nothing.

"But I can see… you're happier." She gave a small chuckle. "Never thought I'd say that. Now tell me, what is it that you two plan on doing?"

"Hn. Not that it's any of your business… once she finishes school I'll be bringing her back to the Makai. I've already gotten your permission to bring her."

Mukuro nodded. "Yes… we could use someone like her, as I said, to brighten our halls. Plus, she would be an asset on the patrol."

"If she wants to join."

"She would be saving humans. Don't you think she would want to?"

"Probably. But then again, I still don't understand half of what she does."

Mukuro smirked. "Please. You know her probably better than she knows herself."

"Hn. That doesn't mean I understand it."

"Nor do ya hafta," Kelly said as she walked back in with a cup in her hand. She walked over to Mukuro and held it out to her. She took it with a thank you and then greedily drank from it.

Kelly sat back down on the armchair and faced Mukuro. "So, what's the _real_ reason you're here for?" she asked.

"You are a perceptive girl, aren't you?" Mukuro said with a smile. "Okay, you win. I came to give you both a reminder that the Makai Tournament is coming up. Only three months from now. I assume you'll be back by then?"

"Course we will!" Kelly said excitedly. She turned to Hiei and said, "I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but we gotta start my training once we go get back!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ training? You're not entering that tournament."

"What?" she asked in surprise. "Of course I am. If you are, then I am too."

"No. You're not."

Kelly's face was taken over by confusion and shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Hiei was actually telling her she couldn't enter the tournament?

"Why… why not?"

"There's no way you will win. No matter how hard you train. You will never be strong enough."

"But I… I don' wanna win. I jus'… wanna compete."

"And die in the process?"

Kelly was about to give a retort, but she stopped when she remembered that she had an audience. She stood instead and faced Mukuro.

"I'm sorry Mukuro. It really is nice to see you again, but I must be excused," she said politely. She saw Mukuro nod and then she sprinted up the steps and entered her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that was entertaining," Mukuro said as she stood up. "And unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?" Hiei asked with narrowed eyes.

Mukuro chuckled. "Hiei, do you honestly think that she will listen to you? She will enter that tournament whether you want her to or not. She will find a way."

He knew she was right. Kelly was stubborn and when she felt that she was right, she made sure that she got what she wanted.

"I should be going now anyway," Mukuro said as she walked to the door. She turned to look at Hiei before she left. "I am glad for your happiness, Hiei. And for hers. Don't mess this up for yourselves." And with that, she left, disappearing as soon as she stepped outside.

Hiei sighed and shut the door. He turned back and looked up the stairs. He honestly didn't know if he was going to be chewed out, kicked out, or just ignored.

Whatever the outcome was, he was not looking forward to it.

* * *

when i first went over this story, i had originally had it that Hiei was very experienced and that was why Kelly was nervous. she didnt want to disapoint him and not be as good as those other female demons. but i changed it because i honestly couldnt see Hiei being like that. they never tell you how old Hiei is, but from how Yukina ages in the manga, he is most likely as old as the others, a teenager at best. you might not agree with me, but this is my story so that was how i did it. and as a teenage demon i really didnt think he was a manwhore or anything lol. plus, he was alone for most of his life, like Kelly points out and Hiei repeats. so it became this chapter! i liked it better this way anyway. i cant really see Hiei fooling around w/ random girls anyway. i just dont think hes like that with how unemotional he is along w/ various other reasons that im sure all of you know. Hiei is a really complex character and his honor code is even more complex, but i think something in him wouldnt allow him to do stuff like a one night stand. i dont know, its just my opinion.

anyways, next chapter is the chapter that gave me the title and sets the basis of the plot. its a very important chapter, one of the more important ones in the story. so ill probably post it on monday, but then the next post wont be til next saturday. im going on a senior retreat from tuesday to friday night and there no technology allowed. im gonna die w/o my iPod and laptop! i wont be able to read any fanfictions! lol o well, hopefull ill have some reviews to look forward to when i come home!


	12. The End of a Saturday

wow, this is the longest chapter ive written so far, though im sure you've all read longer chapters. lol

but anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters and i wanted to get it out for everyone before i went on retreat and get cutoff from the rest of humanity. enjoy!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 12: The End of a Saturday

Hiei slowly climbed the stairs. Anything to prolong the inevitable. Kelly rarely got mad, as lazy and laid back as she was. It took a lot to get her mad, though she did get annoyed very easily. But she had been furious when she had left. It didn't really show, but he knew. The way her eyes flashed and her mouth twisted to the side a bit. And her hands too, they clenched and unclenched. All signs that she was mad.

He didn't fear many things, but as he put his hand on the door knob, he was scared. Having her mad at him was he last thing he wanted. It was the last thing anyone wanted.

He took a deep breath then opened the door.

Looking in, he saw that Kelly sat next to her sister's bed, her acoustic guitar in her lap, her Les Paul electric guitar next to her. She was strumming the strings of the guitar in her lap, looking back and forth between her hands and a book lying on the floor. Hiei knew it was a book that taught her how to play. Though, she really didn't need it. She taught herself.

She could read music, she learned at a very young age, but she didn't have the patience to figure it all out on her guitar. So what she did was _listen_. She listened to a song she wanted to play, and then she played it. It took her a little while to figure it out, but after a half hour or so, she could play the whole song, no problem.

This would be almost impossible for normal humans, but for her it was simple. Hiei had found that she was a musical genius. She didn't just like music, she could write it too. Write, play, listen, she was a musical prodigy. And yet, she never wanted to do anything with it. Nothing. Her reason? She couldn't do anything with music in Demon World. She would give up the thing that she was good at to be with Hiei. The one thing she could be famous for, make a living off of, be happy with. But she didn't want any of that if it meant that Hiei wouldn't be there.

She had told him that it was easier to play her music the way she did. She had the music memorized, she just had to match it with her own. Her demon intelligence, reflexes, and hearing, allowed her to do this easily.

So naturally, she had one earphone of her iPod in as she listened to the song and tried to match it on her own guitar. The book was merely there as a reference, to help her understand the notes, chords, and scales better.

Hiei recognized the song immediately. She had been practicing the song for a while. It hadn't taken her as long as it usually did, but she was determined. He even knew the name of the song and the band. She really had worn off on him.

He stepped in and shut the door behind him. She didn't look up.

He grimaced. So she was ignoring him. He would rather be yelled at. It would be easier and faster.

He didn't move from where he stood, just in front of the door. He watched and listened as she continued to strum, occasionally picking at individual strings. Soon, the song began to form and progress as she got a hang of it. She sang the words under her breath, concentrating on playing and not singing. She had gotten a good minute and a half out of the song before she messed up. She sighed in frustration then placed the guitar in front of her, leaning it against the wall. She mumbled something unintelligible under her breath then sat back against the bed and turned to face Hiei.

"You just gonna stand there and stare? It's not very polite," she asked in a bored voice.

Hiei didn't move, but only gave her a wary look. He recognized that sentence as the first thing she had ever said to him, but it didn't calm him. He honestly didn't know what to do. So she wasn't ignoring him, she had just been engrossed in the song. But she wasn't yelling either, and she hadn't told him to get out. So… what was she going to do?

"Okay, stay there. Whatever," she said, now in an annoyed tone. "But we _are_ going to discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss," he said blandly.

"Like hell there is!" she spat at him, "Why don't you want me to enter?"

"You could die."

"So could you!" She was standing now, her anger more apparent. "So you get to risk your life and I don't? You don' think I could do it? You're right, I'll never be strong enough to win, but I'll be strong enough to beat up most of the morons that enter and I'll be strong enough to not get killed. I have too much to live for now."

"I'm not going to take the chance that you will get hurt or die."

"Hiei, you can't protect me forever."

"No, but I can certainly try."

Kelly grimaced. Seems he was getting back at her for reiterating old conversations between them. What he had just said was what she had said to him when they first fought, shortly after they had first kissed. The reminiscing was nice, but at an inconvenient time.

"Hiei…"

"I won't loose you, Kelly."

Kelly reeled back in shock. So that's what it was. He really did need her, really did love her. Not that she had ever doubted it. But for him to say something along those lines out loud had startled her. It wasn't like him. But he was desperate now. He would say anything to keep her from entering, to keep her safe.

"I won't die," she told him softly. "I won't. Do you really think I would let any demon kill me? Hiei, I _need_ this. I need to do this. I…" She struggled to find the right words. "I need to prove myself. To you, to the others, and to all the other demons out there, and most of all to myself. I… my demon part needs to be shown. I'm not just a weak human. I'm a strong demon as well. Not the strongest, I know, but I can at least keep up with the best. Not beat them, but keep up with them." She walked over to Hiei and placed a hand over his. "Everyone needs to spread their wings. And now is my time to do it. And if it's as a demon in the demon tournament, then so be it. I've never been able to… to show people what I can do. So, I'm going to do this whether you like it or not."

Hiei didn't know what to say. He knew that she had been struggling with her identity. Her body was in turmoil, trying to decide which way to go. Would she be a demon or a human? The choice had been easy for Yusuke. He would be a human with Keiko, but when she died he would live as a demon for the rest of his life. For Kelly, it was different. Before she had had Hiei, she didn't know what she wanted. She could have chosen either road, and her body would have adjusted accordingly, but both had dire consequences.

But now, the choice was as clear as Yusuke's. She would live her life as a demon with Hiei. But a part of her human self would always remain. And her body was having a hard time handling it because her demon blood and genes were not natural. They conflicted with her system, trying to blend in but never succeeding completely.

And with the demon tournament, her demon side could be fully expressed. And like she had said, she did need to prove that she belonged in the demon world.

Kelly watched as Hiei struggled with her words. Finally, he sighed and said, "Fine. But if I tell you to forfeit ahead of time, then you do it."

Kelly frowned, but nodded. "Thank you."

"Hn." He turned to exit the room, but felt a tug on the hand that Kelly still held. He turned back to her with a questioning look.

"Where you goin'? Our Saturday's not over yet," she said with a wicked grin that Hiei had come to recognize as the one she wore whenever she thought up something mischievous.

He raised and eyebrow and said, "No, I guess it's not." He moved closer to her, pulling on her hips so that their bodies touched.

"Nope, not even close," she whispered before their lips met.

Hiei had her on the floor, with him straddling her waist, his tongue in her mouth, and a hand under her bra within seconds. And her moans and small cries only added fuel to the fire. He slowly brought his other hand to the waistband of her shorts and tugged. She whimpered a bit, and he could hear her thoughts broadcasting her warning, that he shouldn't. But her whimpers and thoughts were silenced as he moved to her neck. Slower now, he moved his hand under the fabric, lower, lower…

And then the phone rang.

Kelly made to get up and get it, but stopped when she heard the low growl issue from Hiei's throat. "Let it go," he told her in a gruff voice.

She shook her head and grabbed both of his wrists and removed his hands from her. "It could be my parents. If I don' answer, they'll get suspicious. We don't want their lecture again. That wasn't fun."

He groaned in frustration then rolled off of her, disappearing as soon as she had stood up. When he reappeared, he had the phone in his hand. Kelly took it from him and looked at the ID. She gave a sigh then answered.

"Hello?… Hey, Brit. What's up?… Yeah, me too… No he went home… To _Japan_. Where else?… Um, he has relatives here and he visit's a lot… I dunno. Brit, you should just forget about him… I _know_ he is, but he lives in a whole nother freakin' country! How can you-… But not often enough!… Yeah, sure Brittany, I'll tell 'im… No! I _will_! Listen, I hafta go, Hiei's here… No, he's stayin' in a hotel across the street… yeah… I _will_, Brit! I promise!… Okay, love you too… Yeah… Bye."

She hung up the phone and gave a sigh as she laid back on the floor. She sat up almost as soon as she had laid down and ran out of the room. Hiei followed her in alarm only to find her sitting in front of the toilet, throwing up most of her breakfast. He quickly went to her side and held back her hair. He was used to this by now, but he had hoped that she had gotten over it. The damage to her throat was not good, though her demon genes did help to heal the burns from the acid quickly. She _was_ getting better, but whenever she got stressed out she usually threw up or had a coughing fit. And today had been particularly stressful. It had been a good day, but stressful as well.

She finally finished and then flushed and leaned back into Hiei. He could hear her mumble "Fuck" under her breath. She slowly got up, pulling Hiei with her. She lightly pushed him out of the bathroom then turned to brush her teeth. She then quickly cleaned the inside of the toilet, washed her hands, and walked out to meet Hiei.

"Don't even _think_ the word sorry," he told her sternly.

She shut her mouth, swallowing the sorry that had been ready to come out. Naturally. She then put on an annoyed face and said, "It's Kurama's fault anyway. He just _had_ to work his charm on her! She's completely taken with him! Why the hell did he do that?! Stupid fox!"

She continued her rant about Kurama as she walked into her room. Hiei followed behind her, chuckling. She walked over to her ladder, climbed part way up and reached for her compact communicator. She jumped back down when she had it in her hand and sat on the edge of her sister's bed. She flipped the communicator open and pressed a few buttons.

When it lit up she said angrily, "Kurama! You idiot! This is all your fault!"

Hiei made his way over to sit beside her and looked into the screen. Kurama had obviously just been woken up. His hair stuck out in odd angles and he struggled to keep his eyes open. To top it all off, he was in a baggy t-shirt and was in his bed.

"Kelly?" he asked sleepily, the English easily rolling off his tongue, "It's one in the morning here. What's my fault?"

"You made Brittany one of those girls who are all gaga over you!" she snapped at him.

"Really?" Kurama asked, suddenly awake and interested.

Kelly growled. "That's not a good thing, you stupid bastard!"

"Calm down, onna," Hiei whispered to her. She chose to ignore him.

"Kurama, you're supposed to be smart! You live in Japan _and_ you're a demon! Tell me, how are you supposed to deal with those two?"

"I would use portals and tell her that I was staying with relatives, or something along those lines. As for being a demon… I would have to deal with that eventually. After all, won't she notice when she starts to age and you don't?"

Kelly internally grimaced. She had just told Brittany that Kurama had been staying with relatives before. She was only helping his cause. And he had been right about her having to explain about her being a demon to Brittany eventually.

"Kurama… you can't do this to her." Kelly was pleading with him now.

Kurama's face softened. "I would never drag her into it unless I was sure. Besides, we've only just met. Allow me to take her on one date, then I will let you know what I want to do."

Kelly deliberated over it for a moment. "Why her?" she asked suddenly.

"Because, one, she didn't not fawn over me. Two, she did not mistake me for a girl. Three, she displayed exceptional kindness. Four, unlike you, she was much calmer and yet she had an air of fun as well. Five, she wasn't like most girls I know. She was smarter, more observant."

He was about to continue when Kelly cut him off.

"Okay! Okay, fine! You win, Kurama, as usual! She just called and said she wanted to see you next time you came into town. Next time you visit, I'll give you her phone number… But, Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you." She shut the communicator with an audible _snap_.

"You're overreacting," Hiei told her.

"Am I?" she said in a way that made him understand that she didn't care. She gave him a perturbed look as she waited for his answer.

"Yes. Kurama wouldn't do something unless he knew he could handle the consequences."

Kelly shook her head. "Yes, he would. If he wanted it bad enough."

Hiei grimaced.

"See?!" she said with a sigh as she laid back on her sister's bed. She curled up against Hiei, draping an arm across his lap. "I don' get it. He goes nineteen years without dating a girl and when he suddenly decides he wants too, he chooses my best friend!"

"I think… had he been looking a year ago, he would have chosen you," Hiei said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He really didn't like the thought of Kelly being stolen away by Kurama of all people.

To his surprise, Kelly laughed.

"Well then, he would have been _very_ disappointed. I didn't see anyone but you," she told him.

"I still don't understand that," he said, almost absent mindedly.

"Understand what?"

He paused then said, "Why me? Out of all the males you could have been in love with, why me?" He was truly curious. What could have ever caught her eye? He was so cold, emotionless, unlovable.

"Stupid. First off, you're extremely good-looking." She laughed at the look he gave her. "Then there's the fact that we were so similar. I felt at home with you. Safe. Like I would never be hurt again. I still feel that way. And you accepted me, and you_ cared_. You _wanted_ to know why I was the way that was. And you wanted to help me. You _saved_ me. And even before all that, I was just drawn to you. Every time I saw you, I felt… happy. At peace. I didn't get that feeling a lot back then. But you gave it to me. Shall I continue?"

"No, onna," he said softly. She always amazed him. He knew that the list most likely went on forever. How could anyone feel like she did? And she had only mentioned what he had done for him. But he knew that she saw things in him that he didn't even see himself, but she would never tell him. They were her little secrets. Nobody else could see those things except for herself. But most of what she had just said were his same reasons for loving her.

He turned her on her back and straddled her waist again. He leaned over and rested his torso on hers, bringing his hands to her shoulders.

"Trust Kurama. And trust me too. Everything will be okay. You worry too much. Continue doing so and you'll fry your brain," he whispered into her ear.

"Shut it," she said. But she wasn't mad. Everything_ would_ be okay. The tournament, Kurama and Brittany, and everything. It would be okay.

She wrapped her arms around to his back and held him tight.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared."

"I know, Kelly." He slowly brought a hand up, paused, and then stroked her face and kissed her neck. "I know… we'll figure it all out. I won't leave again. We'll figure it out together."

And she _was_ scared. Everything was happening so fast. She couldn't help but feel it was moving too fast. She would soon leave her human life behind and Kurama and Brittany would be a thing of the past. It would be like it never happened, no matter what the outcome was. The tournament would pass as well, as would all the other tournaments. She didn't know if she would die in one. Hell, she didn't know when she would die. It wasn't expected anymore. Talking about her demon side before had put everything in perspective, and it took Kurama's rush for love to push it forward. She didn't want to rush anymore. She wanted it to slow down.

But it never would. For once in her life, she didn't know what would happen to her. She didn't know what to expect.

She held Hiei even tighter and rested her head against his, which was still buried in her neck, giving her light kisses every once in a while.

One thing she could expect though, was that no matter what happened, Hiei would be there with her. What he said next just assured her.

"I love you," he barely even whispered it. He really wasn't one to say it, but she needed to hear it.

"I know, Hiei. I'll be okay. Will you?"

"Baka onna."

"Right. Silly question. But, I love you too."

She felt him smile against her skin. Another real smile. He was changing. But she didn't mind. He would always be Hiei. And she would always be Kelly. And they could be scared. It was okay. As long as they were scared together, or more, Kelly was scared and Hiei was there for her. They would be just fine. After all, when they were together, they were _home_. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

in case anyone was wondering, the song Kelly was playing in the begining of the chapter was Never Going Back Again by Fleetwood Mac. I had the name of it in the acutal chapter in the written version, but i decided that it really wasnt important so i took it out.

so this is one of my favorite chapters for obvious reasons, along with the fact that i got so into writing this chapter that i actually cried at the part where Kelly said she was scared. dont ask me why but from that part down, i cried. i was so amazed that i was crying, i went to my mirror just to prove it to myself. heehee. i think it wasnt so much as the acutal story made me cry, it was more that it was what i wanted in my own life, you know? i want someone to tell me it's pkay and whatnot. but w/e enough of my sappiness.

but i think you'll all like the next two chapters. they're different in a way...

oh! but chapter fifteen's even better! oooo im excited! omg im such a loser.


	13. Forced Date

im back from my retreat and ready to post again! so here goes chapter 13

**disclaimer: **i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or the restaraunt Friendly's obviously

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 13: Forced Date

"Double-date? Fox, have you officially lost your _mind_?"

Kurama had come to Kelly's on Thursday, only five days after Kelly had called him. He received Brittany's phone number from Kelly and called the girl that very night. And now, on Friday, he had asked Kelly and Hiei to go on a double-date with him and Brittany.

Hiei hadn't even known what that was at first until Kelly explained it telepathically to him. And once he figured it out, he wasn't very happy.

"It's what she wants," Kurama explained calmly.

The three were gathered in Kelly's room to avoid the rest of her family. She sat on her bed, her feet dangling over the bars, her iPod in her hand and one of the ear buds in one ear. Hiei _had_ been sitting on her sister's bed, directly below her, but he now stood, facing Kurama who was leaning against Kelly's bureau directly across from the bunk bed.

"Why?" Kelly asked in confusion. "Wouldn't she wanna be alone with you?"

Kurama shrugged. "I think she's nervous. Not only that but she really just wants you there. She said a double-date would be fun."

"Fun?" Hiei said in mock humor. "More like torture."

"Hiei, humans do this all the time. I'm sure that Kelly would enjoy going on a double-date. You've never taken her on a date," Kurama pointed out.

Hiei turned around to look at Kelly who shifted uncomfortably. "Onna?"

"Ah! Um, no it's okay! I'm not the dating type anyway…" She trailed off when Hiei's eyes narrowed at her.

"You _want_ to go," he said. It wasn't a question.

"No! No, I don't! Dates are stupid!" she said, shaking her head almost violently.

"Don't lie, onna!"

"I'm not!"

"You've never been on a date, have you?" Kurama asked.

Her face fell, but only for a second. She turned back to Hiei and said, "I don' wanna go, honest."

"You want to miss out on this human experience?" Kurama interjected. "You'll never get this chance again."

"Shut up, Kurama!" She knew what he was trying to do.

Hiei hadn't taken his eyes off of Kelly's face. He too knew what Kurama was doing, but he also knew that the fox was right. He could see that Kelly really wanted to go, but at the same time she didn't. She wanted to go for the reasons Kurama had mentioned but she had been truthful when she said that she wasn't the dating type.

He rounded on Kurama. "Fine! We'll go! But don't think for one second that I'll forget this!"

"Of course not. I have every intention of making this up to you," Kurama told him in an innocent voice, "I'll be here around seven tomorrow night. You can drive, can't you, Kelly?"

"Yeah, Kurama. I can drive," she answered in a defeated way.

"Excellent! See you tomorrow then!" He gave a wave and then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kelly flopped back on her bed and curled up in a ball with a groan. "I hate him."

"You're not happy?" Hiei asked. He still stood below her bed.

She sighed then said, "No, I am. I jus'… didn't want you to feel you had to do this. Because you don' hafta. I really don' care. And I _mean_ it, Hiei." She added the last part when she saw the look on his face.

He softly jumped up to the bed and sat next to her, against her back.

"I know you don' really wanna go," she told him.

"Hn. Of course not," he replied.

"Yeah… didn't think so," she said with a laugh, "Thank you…"

"Hn," was the only reply that she got.

"Tomorrow, I'll have to work on your outfit. Ugg, and mine. This sucks."

"Yes, it does."

* * *

Their Saturday proceeded as normal. They woke up and Kelly did her bathroom routine. Then she sleepily made her way into Hiei's arms and told she loved him. He said he knew and they had their make-out session (not that Hiei would ever call it that) until Kelly had felt Hiei had gone too far.

They ate in silence again. Kelly didn't sing, and Hiei didn't read her mind. He didn't have to. She was worried about the date that night. She was thinking of what they would wear, where they would go, what they would do. But most of all, she wondered how Hiei would survive.

When breakfast was over, Kelly spent the next two hours going over what Hiei could expect on a date. By the time her family got home, she felt that she had told Hiei all that she could.

The next hour was spent picking out outfits. Hiei had been especially perturbed during this part. But finally, Kelly had picked out a pair of blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a black short sleeved button up shirt which she left unbuttoned at the top (a little gift to herself). She then pushed him out of the room, saying that she needed to get ready.

Another two hours later, Hiei was banging on her door, yelling that she shouldn't take so long. Her family laughed at him from the bottom of the stairs, but he ignored them. They watched as he continued to bang on the door, waiting for a response. Suddenly, the door opened and he was pulled in, the door slamming shut behind him.

When Hiei regained his balance, he whipped around to yell at Kelly, but his voice was lost in his throat when he saw her.

She wore white shorts that showed off her muscular, yet slim, legs. Her shirt was white with a green swirl design made to be flowers covering it. The neckline went across her shoulders, then scooped down, not showing off too much, but enough for Hiei. I was loose fitting and went down to the middle of the shorts and had a green tie at the top which she had tied in a small bow. Her violet and blonde hair was held back by a bright blue headband that accented the violet of her hair. Like when she went to the club, the only make-up she wore was eye make-up which made the green in her hazel eyes stand out. The only jewelry she wore was Hiei's tear gem on the chain Kuwabara and Yukina had given her.

"I'm sorry, Hiei! I didn't know what to wear!" she rambled. "I couldn't wear one of my band shirts, ya know? They're not exactly what you wear on a date. And I barely own anything nice. I don't wear skirts or dresses. I tried on so many outfits, but I didn't know what you'd like… and then the make-up! I _hate_ make-up-"

"Kelly!" Hiei cut her off as she was taking a breath.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh! Sorry!" she said with a sheepish smile.

She watched as Hiei looked her over from head to toe. She soon began to fidget and she knew she must have been blushing like mad.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Um… Hiei?" He looked up at her. "How… how do I look?" she asked timidly.

She barely even heard him say the word "beautiful." She gave a wide smile. He thought she was beautiful! No one had ever called her that before. Nor had she ever thought herself as beautiful or even remotely pretty for that matter. She had always pictured herself as plain, wide hipped, and pale.

Hiei shook his head. It took Kelly a minute to realize he was shaking his head at her thoughts. He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You are far from plain. If we're going to be mates then you have to stop think that way. Understand?"

"Yeah… okay," she said as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. "Thank you, Hiei." What he had said to her meant more to her than he would ever know. He said it in his way, but he had really told her something special and kind. Something she really needed to hear.

He nodded, then let go after a moment. She unwrapped her arms and grabbed her purse off of her bureau and opened her door. The two walked out of the room and down the stairs where Kelly's family waited for them.

Kelly tried, unsuccessfully, to shoo them all away when they made a fuss over her, telling her she was pretty and her clothes were cute. Hiei eventually saved her from the attention and pulled her to sit outside on the swinging bench to wait for Kurama.

Even when Kurama did arrive, her face was still red from embarrassment. Kurama had complimented them both, but his words were met only with angry glares, which he ignored. It was easy to ignore Hiei's death glares because he was so used to them, but Kelly too had a mean death glare, one to rival Hiei's.

They drove to Brittany's in silence, the only noise being Kelly's iPod on the stereo. Even when they pulled up, Kelly and Hiei didn't say anything. Kurama got out of the car and walked to the door. Five minutes later, after he had been introduced to Brit's family, the two walked back to the car. After a few greetings, they were off.

When they parked in Friendly's parking lot ten minutes later, Kelly finally got a good look at her two friends.

Kurama wore nice kaki pants, and shirt much like the one Kelly had picked out for Hiei, only Kurama's was a light blue. Honestly, it was the first time Kelly had seen him wear something even remotely teenage-like. He really was trying hard.

Kelly smiled when she saw Brit's outfit. The girl was definitely a princess, unlike herself. Her friend wore a jean skirt that went to around her mid-thigh. She wore a pink shirt with a white lacey tank underneath it. The pink shirt scooped low, showing off the tank, and it had a stripe of beads below her chest. On her feet were a type of boots that Kelly didn't recognize. No doubt a designer pair.

The girl's face lt up when she saw where they were.

"Friendly's! Kel, you picked this out, didn't you?" she asked.

" 'Course," Kelly answered as she moved to stand beside Hiei. The fire demon was telepathically asking her about the restaurant she had chosen. He smirked when she gave him her answer.

"You like this place?" Kurama asked. He too had gone to stand next to his date.

"Yeah! Kel and I come here all the time! It's not fancy or anything, not that either of us can afford fancy, but it's great food and even better ice cream!"

"Ah," Kurama said, finally understanding. He looked over at Hiei. "I see."

Kelly gave Kurama a mischievous smile and her eyes twinkled with dangerous humor. "Yeah, Kurama. Brit and I have huge sweet tooths… teeth. I knew you wouldn't know where to go that Brit would like, so I chose here."

Kurama tried to smile, but it turned out more like a grimace. He knew that she was only telling part of the truth. She had wanted to satisfy Hiei more than anything. And she wanted Brit to be happy, but she honestly didn't care about Kurama.

Hiei chuckled and then followed Kelly into the restaurant.

"Um… am I missing something?" Brittany asked him.

"Oh! No, what makes you think that?" Kurama answered, trying to act as though he didn't know anything.

"Her face…" she answered, referring to Kelly. "She seemed kinda pissed and dangerous at the same time. Not a good combination for her."

Kurama gave a sigh. "You know her very well. The again, I guess you would. Don't worry about it, let's just enjoy our date. Shall we?" He smiled down at her and offered her his arm.

"Yeah!" She gave him a smile in return then hooked her arm around the one he had offered to her and together they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

yeah i dont know if friendly's is a chain restaraunt, meanng i dont know if its all over the country. so if you've never heard of friendly's you need to get to one real fast! they're ice cream is amazing! so i was there one time and i was like Hiei would so go for this ice cream and thats how this chapter came to be! i know im so random but i was so happy with myself. there's my concietedness again. lol

anyway i really like next chapter and then i like fifteen even more... so i hope to post them both sometime in the upcoming week before the next saturday. idk it depends on homework and whatnot but i do have two day off from work this week! hee hee i hate work


	14. Dates and Best Friends

okay, another song! enjoy!

**disclaimer:** i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or the lyrics to You're My Best Friend by Queen

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 14: Dates and Best Friends

Dinner was spent mainly with Kurama and Hiei listening to the two girls tell stories of when they were little. Normally this would have been boring and embarrassing, but the guys were genuinely interested. Besides what he had seen in her mind, Hiei didn't really know Kelly while she was a human, and neither did Kurama for that matter. Not only that, but the stories _were_ about Kelly and her best friend. They were… interesting to say the least.

"'Member the gold rocking chair?" Brittany asked as she picked at her salad. Kelly too had a salad while Kurama opted for a sandwich and fries. Hiei didn't eat anything. He only drank the soda Kelly had forced him to get. He had to appear somewhat normal after all.

"The one from back when I lived in Philly?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"You lived in the city?" Kurama questioned.

"'Til I was two. My brother was born and the row home we lived in was too tiny. We moved into my grandmom's house," Kelly answered quickly. She then turned her attention back to Brittany.

"Yeah, that one. 'Member one of us would sit on it while the other pushed it 'round in circles and then jump on it when it was going really fast?" Brittany asked with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh yes! And then nine times outta ten we fell off! And once, the chair completely fell over! My mom had a fit! She was so mad at us!"

"Then, when we were like ten, you accidentally spit gum in my hair-"

"And we decided that we weren't gonna tell your mom-"

"So we cut my hair ourselves-"

"And it was so short that it looked buzzed! But it was only this one small patch on your head-"

"And we threw my hair into my aunt's trashcan-"

"Where she found it and told your mom-"

"Who told us she had gum remover the whole time!"

The two burst out laughing while Kurama and Hiei watched with amused looks on their faces.

"So basically, you two were just two idiots," Hiei stated.

They stopped their laughter and looked at him as if _he_ were the idiot.

"_Yeah_," they answered at the same time.

"But we were -are- _fun_ idiots," Kelly added.

Hiei sighed and shook his head. He felt a pull on his mind.

-Yes?-

-Besides, I'm _your_ fun idiot.-

-Hn.- His fun idiot. Not really what he would have called her. But he had learned to not argue with the girl. It was pointless and brought him nowhere.

Their ice cream came a little later. Kelly giggled when she saw Hiei's reactions to the sundae he had gotten. It was like a little kid on Christmas, only much more subtle.

Kurama questioned the two of them as they ate their sundaes. Hiei was quiet but still curious. By the time they had finished, they had learned that the two girl's mother's had met in college. Kelly's mother had married her father when she was only twenty-one and had had Kelly at twenty-two. She had then dropped out of college but then finished it only three years ago.

Brittany was another story entirely. Her mother had had Brit when she was the same age as Kelly's mother, but a few months after Kelly. Her mother had not been married, nor did she marry Brit's father. Her father had contacted them a decade later, only to prove to be a nuisance. Brittany had three half-siblings, one was even her own age (just to show how unfaithful her father was to her mother). But she never felt she missed anything. She had a big family who all loved her and supported her.

After Kelly's mom dropped out, she began to baby-sit Brittany until the girl was five and entered kindergarten, but the damage was done. Kelly and Brittany were bonded for life. They learned from each other, fed off of one another. They_ needed_ each other in order to survive.

And now, Brittany was accepted to the University that Kelly had wanted to go to before… everything else. Both of Kelly's parents, and Brittany's mother had went to the University as well. She was majoring in nursing and was going to stay in a dorm room on campus.

When Brittany asked Kelly what she was doing, Kelly answered her rehearsed lines. The police agency that had rescued her in Japan had offered her a scholarship to go to a University in Tokyo. She accepted, mainly because Hiei lived there. She would live in the same apartment complex as him and she was going to major in some type of music, she hadn't yet decided. Brittany easily believed her and Kelly felt bad for lying. The only part that wasn't a lie was that she would visit often. She lied about how though. She told Brittany that the police agency would pay for all her flights.

She hated herself for lying.

Sensing her discomfort, Kurama suggested that they pay the check and leave in order to continue with their date. Kelly eagerly agreed and paid half the bill (Hiei didn't have human money) and then pulled Hiei out the door.

"What are we doing for the second part of the date, do you know?" Brittany asked as Kurama paid the rest of the bill.

Kurama shook his head. "No, I don't know this area. I left it up to Kelly to decide. I kind of owe her anyway…"

"You do?"

"Ah… well, Hiei's not the dating type…"

"Oh, I get it. Neither is Kelly. You made them come?"

"Um… in a way, yes."

"Oh! You didn't have to do that for me!"

Kurama smiled. "I wanted this date to be perfect…"

Brittany blushed and seemed at a loss for words. Finally she said, "Well, how about we split up? They may not like dates, but I'm sure they'll like being alone. There's a movie theater right behind here that we can go to if you want."

"That sounds great," Kurama agreed with a nod and a smile.

Brittany smiled in return and blushed again. She again hooked her arm around Kurama's out stretched one. They walked out of the restaurant to see Kelly and Hiei sitting on the hood of Kelly's car. They were talking quietly and both looked very annoyed. They turned when they saw the other two walk out.

"Kelly!" Brittany called from the entrance, "We're gonna go to the movies. You two can… do something else, okay? By yourselves! Behave!"

Kurama laughed as Kelly rolled her eyes. He gave them a wave and then pulled Brittany in the opposite direction, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll call you when the movie's over!"

Kelly watched them leave and then sighed. "I say we leave 'em here," she said under her breath as she hopped off of her car. Hiei did the same and both got in.

"So, what now?" Hiei asked.

"We're gonna go for a little drive. We'll come back when they call us," she answered as she pulled out of the parking space.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" Hiei asked in his usual attitude.

"You'll see. Nothing you wouldn't like. Don' worry."

It really was a little drive. Kelly pulled over five minutes later. She grabbed her iPod and got out.

"You took us to a barn?" Hiei asked in disgust.

"Shut it. There's a field on the other side. C'mon."

Hiei reluctantly did as he was told and was led behind the barn. Just as Kelly had said, there was an open field, unused for what seemed like years. The grass went up to their knees as they navigated through the field to the middle. Kelly stopped, placed her earphones in, and flopped down into the grass. She laid back and looked up at Hiei.

"You gonna lay with me, or are you jus' gonna stand there and stare like a dumbass?" she asked with a smirk.

"Onna…" Hiei warned.

"C'mon, Hiei."

He gave an annoyed face then slowly laid down, their sides touching.

"So, what are we doing?" Hiei asked once he had situated himself the way he wanted.

She took a deep breath in and then slowly let it out. "Enjoying nature."

"_Nature_."

"Yeah. It's nice here, right? You can't really smell the pollution and there's no tall buildings, only trees. You can see they sky and the clouds, and you can smell the fresh air. This place isn't destroyed by humans. At least, not yet."

Hiei turned his head to the side to look at her.

"You were once one of those humans."

Kelly turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Yeah… but… that doesn't mean I hafta agree with 'em. I meant it when I said I lived in a world of crappiness, Hiei. Humans… are slowly going down the drain." She sighed then continued. "But there may be hope. My generation's smarter, I think. Not all, but about half. Maybe they can do it."

"You believe in them?"

"I don' know. I want to. I'll prob'ly be able to see it though. I'll prob'ly look the same age as I do now in like a hundred years.

Hiei nodded. "Scary thought?" It was a question.

"Maybe… I told you I was scared. I don' know what to expect anymore. Not from this world or from Demon World. All I know is that I'll be with you. Not that that's an unpleasant thought or anything. I jus'… I have hundreds of years to live. I don' know what I'd do with myself."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure we will," she said with her own smirk. She paused in thought then continued, "But even if I do live that long, I will die before you do. I'm only half demon."

Hiei nodded. "I… I know."

"What will you do?"

"I told you before. I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can. If you try hard enough. I don' want… what happened to me to happen to you. I want you to be happy without me, understand?"

"Hn."

"Promise me, Hiei!"

He looked away from her, to the sky. A moment later he looked back. "I promise… that I'll try."

Kelly sighed, knowing that that was the best she was going to get. She closed her eyes, absently humming to herself. She smiled as a new song came on and she stood suddenly.

"Hiei, dance with me," she said as she looked down at him.

"What?" he asked in disgust.

"You danced with me before," she pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking back then."

"C'mon, Hiei. You know you want to," she said in a sing-song voice.

He only stared up at her, an annoyed look on his face.

She sighed and said, "I didn't want to resort to this, but…"

She went back to the ground and straddled his waist, placing her hands on his chest. She bent over and brought her lips to his, giving him a quick, but heated, kiss.

"Please, Hiei," she whispered into his ear.

"No."

She gave a soft chuckle, clearly not annoyed. She moved to his neck instead and began to kiss and suck at the skin there.

"Onna…"

Kelly laughed and lifted her head to look at him. "If that was a warning, it wasn't a very good one."

He only narrowed his eyes at her.

"Dance with me. Please?" she asked again.

He sighed and sat up, causing her to fall back in his lap.

"Fine."

She gave a triumphant laugh then pulled him to his feet and immediatly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. He slowly wrapped his own arms around her waist, grabbing her iPod in the process and tossing it to the side. It didn't matter though. Kelly served as their music.

"Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live

"You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend"

Hiei gave a small smile as he listened to her sing and they slowly swayed in time to the music. This song was particularly special to Kelly. It was her parents wedding song. But now, it had so much more meaning.

"Ooo you make me live

"Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me, girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend

"Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live"

They really were best friends. Nothing would ever change that. They just added a little bit more to the relationship. Hiei and Kelly both finally got what they were looking for.

"You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

"Ooo you make me live

"I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh ya  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live  
You you're my best friend."

The music slowly died out and the two separated. Kelly murmured a thank you to Hiei and gave him a light kiss, then pulled him down to lay beside her again. When they were situated once more, she turned to him.

"Do you think if you hadn't left, we'd be like _this_?" She stroked his face when she said "this" to show what she meant. "Or would we only be best friends?"

"Dunno. Does it matter?" He had calmed down somewhat from his annoyance at having to dance with her. Actually, it hadn't been so bad. It was just like last time, he didn't regret it at all.

She shrugged. "No. I was jus' curious. It's funny, what caused me to almost die was prob'ly the best thing in the world to happen to me," she said with a chuckle.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No, I should have never left. Don't ever be happy about that."

She gave him a surprised look which quickly turned into one of understanding.

"It wasn't your fault, Hiei. It never will be. Don' feel guilty, because I don' regret it. We both needed it."

She stroked his face again in an attempt to calm him. Slowly but surely, his face regained its relaxed composure, but Kelly left her hand on his cheek, using her thumb to rub against his skin. She silently marveled at the effect she had on him. He was calmer, different, when they were alone together. His cold exterior was almost completely gone.

"Why do you love me?" she asked quietly.

He frowned, not liking her question.

"I answered why I loved _you_ the other day. C'mon, fess up." She removed her hand from his face and brought it back to her side.

His frown deepened but he answered, "You make me feel clean."

"Clean?" she asked when he didn't continue.

He nodded and said, "Like I've never killed before in my life. Like I _deserve_ you even though I don't. And you're not afraid of me. You don't see me as a killer, or a fighter. You see only me." He stopped. He really didn't know how to continue, nor was he comfortable with doing so. He wasn't used to baring his soul to other people. But he felt he should add just a little bit more, for her. Only for her. "I'm not alone with you. And… you're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

She gave a wide smile as she processed all that he had said. She knew there was more but he would never tell her, just as she would never tell him every reason. But that was okay. They didn't need to.

Kelly knew deep down, they would be okay. They would make it. Together.

Hiei slowly, almost hesitantly, brought his arms and wrapped them around Kelly. He pulled her over so that she was laying on his chest with one of her legs thrown over his waist, the other tangled with his. She buried her head in his neck again and brought one hand to rest on his shoulder, the other got lost in his hair. Hiei kept his arms wrapped securely around her waist and he closed his eyes.

Yes, they would definitely be okay.

* * *

sorry, this is a little sappy too but necessary i think. so if you're not a fan of all the sappiness, then im sorry! cause actually im not a big fan of it either, but like i said, i do think it was necessary... but w/e

yeah so i love next chapter, mainly cause it was way fun to write. ooooo but chapter 16 is actually my favorite chapter of the story. why? b/c i had that scene in my head from day one. before i even put my pen to paper, had then begining or end of either stories, i had chapter 16 planned out. it's kinda like all my writing of Facing Your Inner Demons and Spreading Your Wings led up to that one scene. it really isnt all that exciting, but i love it. so yeah... lol


	15. Moving In

all right, here it is. the chapter everyone's been waiting for! actually, it's more the end of this chapter that everyone's been waiting for... w/e! just enjoy!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 15: Moving In

Kelly graduated from high school a few weeks after the day of the date.

The date itself had gone very well for Kurama and Brittany. Though Kelly didn't like it, the two went on another date the very next weekend, this time alone. Brittany simply adored Kurama and Hiei had told Kelly that Kurama felt the same towards Brit. Finally, Kelly gave up and decided that she would just let things play out on their own. But she had meant the warning she had given Kurama. If he hurt Brittany, she would kill him (alright, maybe not kill him, but seriously hurt him). Her demon blood made her more possessive over her friends and she would do anything for them.

Kelly didn't want a graduation party, nor did she get one. Yusuke and the others had shown up on the day of her graduation. It was the best graduation present she could ever receive. Yusuke had even brought a present from their six demon friends back in demon world and a message as well. Kelly hadn't seen them since her last visit to demon world, but Yusuke had given her updates. Kelly was eager to hear about Chu's training with Natsume and whether or not she would take him yet. And Rinku too. Apparently the little demon was having a better time with the ladies than his older friend. Suzuga stuck to him like glue. Kelly had only met the two demon women a couple times before, but she was definitely rooting for her friends.

The present that Yusuke had given Kelly in their stead was a demon crafted flute. According to Kurama, it was made from a rare type of tree in the Makai that was found only in a forest near Yomi's lands. Her friends had paid a high price to get her that. It was beautiful, to say the least, the way the intricate designs were carved into it.

The message was written most likely by Touya or Suzuki, who could be serious when writing a letter to a friend. And since the word "beautiful" wasn't in the message, Kelly figured it was written by Touya.

_Dear Kelly_, the letter read,  
_We heard that you had completed human school. This flute is our gift to you. Rinku and Jin especially miss you and we all look forward to seeing you again. Yusuke tells us that you will be moving here to the Makai, with Hiei. Can't say we didn't see that one coming. We promise to visit. Good luck!  
__Sincerely, your six Makai friends.  
__P.S. Chu plans on having a drinking party for you. We promise to hide any and all alcohol when we visit, so now worries on that aspect._

Kelly had laughed. She missed them a lot. She looked forward to seeing them when she got to the Makai.

And now, two weeks after her graduation, Kelly placed her flute in the case she had bought for it and then put the case on a pile of clothes in a large suitcase that way lying open in the middle of her bedroom floor. Another large suitcase was resting on her sister's bed, this one already full and latched shut. Another duffle bag, containing not clothes but things such as toiletries, shoes, and her iPod stereo, was behind her, still open. The bag was mainly for odds and ends that she would need because they wouldn't have them in Demon World.

The only decorations from her bureau that she had packed were two pictures, one of her and Brittany when they were about three years old, and the other of her and her siblings in Disney World.

Hiei stood, leaning against the entrance to the small dressing room attached to her room. He silently watched as she packed, going over everything that she needed in her head. She left most of the things she used for fun behind, knowing that she would visit often enough to grab something if she wanted it.

Hiei probed her mind when she stopped packing and stared off into space. She was remembering her good-byes with Brittany the day before. She had been consumed with guilt, and she still was. She didn't want to lie to her best friend.

Hiei said nothing, only walked over and zipped up the open suitcase. She snapped out of her trance and looked up from where she sat on the ground.

"Sorry," she murmured absently, "When will Mukuro get here?"

"In a half hour," Hiei told her. Yesterday, while Kelly spent the day with Brittany, he had gone back to Demon World to tell Mukuro of their upcoming arrival. The former demon lord had offered to help with the move, much to Hiei's dismay. She had given the excuse that she had taken a liking to the girl.

Hiei picked up the suitcase and slung the duffle bag over his shoulder. Kelly picked up the other suitcase and grabbed her two guitars, carefully slinging the straps to the bags they were in over her shoulders. She followed Hiei out and down the stairs to say good-bye to her family.

She took a deep breath. Saying good-bye to them would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She would be able to visit, but things would be different now. She could already feel her body slowing down; she wasn't getting any older. When she came back to visit, she would already be more demon-like. What would they think?

She had already explained to her parents about her mating with Hiei (without going into specifics). They had been angry at first when she had told them she was to be living with him. And even after she had explained about mating, they had still been hesitant. She was only eighteen; she wasn't ready to commit to something like this. Kelly had waved them off, saying that this was what she wanted. She would be happy, they would see.

Kelly decided not to say good-bye to the rest of her large family, or any of the kids from school. No one at school would even know she was gone now that she had graduated, and her family… well they had heard the same story she had given Brittany. They most likely wouldn't notice she was gone either. Her intermediate family was all that mattered now.

The half-hour that Kelly had with her family seemed to fly by. She felt that she had barely even said good-bye when she heard the knock on the door that signaled Mukuro's arrival. Kelly answered it, greeting Mukuro who walked slowly into the living room. She didn't want Kelly's family to be afraid of her. She was aware that they knew that most demons ate humans as food, and there was her appearance as well.

Kelly's family stared openly at her at first, until Kelly's father got up and introduced himself. He was a talkative man and instantly struck up a conversation with the demon about where his daughter was to be living. Kelly had to interrupt them in order to remind them that she had to leave.

Mukuro grabbed a suitcase and gave a polite good-bye to everyone then disappeared in a blur as soon as she was out the door. Hiei picked up the second suitcase as Kelly slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and her guitars in their bags onto her back. She kissed her mom and grandmother on the cheek and gave her dad and each of her siblings a hug. With one final glance back at them, she followed Hiei out the door and both disappeared, just as Mukuro had.

* * *

Kelly struggled to keep up with Hiei as they made their way to the rip in the space between the human and demon worlds. Mukuro had told Hiei where it was when he had gone to see her the day before. It was in a small town, not too far from Kelly's small suburb and it opened up to a forest near Mukuro's bug fortress. And it wouldn't force them to free fall from the sky.

"Do you need to stop?" Hiei called back to her.

She had gotten better, but she hadn't used any of her demon powers in a very long time. It was hard for her body to just start up again.

"No, I'm okay," she lied, "We're almost there, right?"

"Yes. Two more minutes until the rip. Ten minutes after that."

"Okay. Good. I'll be fine."

Hiei looked back at her with a doubtful look on his face. She merely narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to contradict her. He sighed then turned his attention back ahead of him. Kelly began to concentrate on her running again, making sure that she didn't jostle the bags she carried.

Hiei came to a stop, signaling for Kelly to do the same. She skidded to a stop, looking at the rip in front of her. It was just like the last one she had gone through, red and very long, and not so wide. It was located in the alleyway of two stores. When Hiei had told her of its location, he had said that he recognized it. Humans often accidentally slipped through it because of its location, forcing him to save them.

"Ready?" he asked her, as he looked back at her.

She nodded, her eyes never wavering from the rip before her. "Yeah."

They checked to make sure no one was watching, and then Kelly took her last breath of human world air. She would miss the smell. The Makai didn't smell all that good to her. They then quickly walked through the rip and were brought out into a forest, just as Mukuro had said. Kelly tensed up, expecting an attack, but Hiei shook his head at her.

"This forest is home to tree apparitions. They are a peaceful race and have a contract with the border patrol to not attack anyone who comes through this rip. They are also very loyal to Mukuro," he explained. He spoke in the language of the Makai, knowing that Kelly would follow suit.

"And so, to you too. Right?" Kelly asked as she looked around. It really did look peaceful.

"Hn. Yes, me too," he said with a smirk. She _was_ quick.

"Can I meet them?"

"Yes, but not now. Mukuro is waiting."

Kelly nodded and they dashed off again.

Hiei had been right; it took only ten minutes to reach the bug fortress. Kelly hadn't asked for a single break, nor did she show in any way that she needed one. Because she _did_ need one.

When they came to a stop, Kelly paused to catch her breath and look up at her new home. It really was a bug. A big brown one.

"She needs a new decorator," she informed Hiei. He merely chuckled and walked forward to a small set of stairs leading into the "stomach" of the bug. Kelly followed silently behind, still surveying the big bug.

"Ah, you're here," Mukuro said from behind them, on the other side of the entrance from the stairs. "Come, I'll take you to your room."

"I think I can remember how to get to my own room," Hiei said in an annoyed voice.

"Your _new_ room," Mukuro said as she moved down a dark hallway, "Did you really think that two people could live in your old one? I had your things moved for you. Not that you had much to begin with. I even had new furniture brought in… such as a bigger bed."

She looked back at the two and laughed at their reactions. Hiei looked at her dangerously, very annoyed now, while Kelly looked at the ground, her face flushed with red.

"Just bring us to our room," Hiei ordered through clenched teeth.

"Yes, yes. It's right down here…" She turned down another hallway, this one better lit than the other one and all around less creepy. This hallway had only one door, on the left hand side half way down. Mukuro stopped in front of it and pressed a button beside it. The door slid to the side, allowing them to go inside. She flipped a switch on the wall and the room lit up.

Kelly looked around, taking everything in. The room was very big yet still looked like an apartment room. She could see that it led to other rooms, one of which was most likely the bedroom, since she saw no bed in the room they were currently in.

The walls were a dark navy blue and there were no creepy decorations as there had been in the hallways. The light in the room came from a big dome on the ceiling and a circular window on the far wall, one of the eyes of the bug. There was a couch against one wall and two big armchairs centered around a glass table. Across from them attached to the other wall was a screen that Kelly guessed was the demons' version of a T.V. Looking to her immediate right, she could see what resembled a small kitchen that was opened to the living room area. There was a small table and some chairs, but that was the only thing that she recognized. Everything else she would have to ask Hiei about later.

Mukuro pointed to the door directly to their right. "That room is empty except for a washer and dryer. A _demon_ washer and dryer, so Hiei will have to explain everything there," she said to Kelly. She stepped forward and motioned for the other two to follow her.

"Your bedroom is over here," she told them. She paused halfway through the living room and pointed to three doors along the left wall. "The middle door leads to a bathroom. The other two lead to empty rooms. Do what you want with them."

She then led the way across the room to the right corner of the room where another door stood. She pressed a button, just as she had before, and the door slid open.

The door led to the left side of the room it opened to. It was fairly big, definitely bigger than Kelly's room at home. Bigger even than her parents' bedroom. There was another window, this one smaller. Kelly's suitcase was sitting underneath it. Hiei saw it and grabbed Kelly's bags from her and placed them along with the suitcase he still held and his own smaller bag down beside the other suitcase.

Kelly moved forward to look at the rest of the room. The walls were the same dark navy blue as the other room. There was a large bed in the center of the far wall, a small table on either side of the headboard. The bed was much larger than the one the two had slept on back at Kelly's house. It was nicely made, with the comforter pulled back at the top to reveal white sheets and two pillows. The comforter itself was a dark red, darker than Hiei's eyes. To the left of the bed, across from the entrance was another door, the bathroom.

There was a rocking chair in the corner, along the same wall as the door. A tall bookshelf graced the wall opposite the one with the window. It was already halfway filled with various books written in different languages. Also along the wall of the door was a set of drawers and a bureau with a wide mirror, both a dark mahogany color.

Kelly was confused when she saw two lights on the wall, on either side of the bed. They were off, but the room was still unnaturally bright. The window along the wall was not large enough to let in so much light. Walking forward more, she noticed the opening in the ceiling, above the center of the bed. There was a ceiling window there, big enough to show a large portion of the sky. Kelly could see the various hues of orange and red as the Makai sun set. Kelly just stood at the edge of the bed and stared up at it.

"I chose this suite because of that," Mukuro said from the doorway. Kelly looked over at her. "You like to watch the stars, correct?"

"Yes. How'd you know that?" Kelly looked over at Hiei who refused to look at her. He instead looked around the room, an emotionless expression on his face.

Mukuro chuckled. "Lucky guess. Well… I suppose I'll be going now. I'll leave you two to unpack… Tomorrow, I'll introduce Kelly to everyone and show her around. I have a feeling that you two won't be able to tonight." She disappeared out the door before Hiei could yell at her.

Kelly may have been innocent, but she definitely knew what Mukuro had just suggested. She blushed again and stared at the floor. Was Mukuro right?

"Only if you want her to be," Hiei said quietly, having read her thoughts. He still stood by the window and watched Kelly as she fidgeted, clearly embarrassed. "We can wait to mate if you're not ready."

"N-no. I don' wanna wait… We agreed we would be mates when we came here, right?"

Hiei nodded. "You're ready then? No doubts?"

Kelly shook her head. "None."

He nodded again and said, "You understand what to do, right? One bite. Let your energy flow into the wound at the moment of-"

"I know!" Kelly interrupted him before he could finish. Her face was a bright red color now. "I may only be a half-demon but I get it. It's still programmed into me."

Hiei nodded one last time then pressed the button that closed the door. He slowly walked over to her, removing his cloak and tossed it aside. Kelly didn't even look to see where it fell. She didn't care. She only saw and cared about the demon male approaching her. When he finally stood in front of her, they only stared, unsure of how to continue. This was entirely new to them, the level of affection they would be giving one another. Neither one knew how to begin, where to start, what to do.

Finally, Hiei gently lifted her and deposited her onto the middle of the bed. He straddled her waist and leaned forward, as he had back at Kelly's house before.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her shirt off of her.

"Never," she whispered back once she had laid back down and kissed his neck.

And so, their night began.

* * *

aright, now to start off this long a/n, i gotta say that im sorry but there wont be a lemon! this is rated T and not M for a reason. i had no intention of writing a lemon. i just cant do it. sorry! if anyone who is talented in writing them would like to take it on, then please PM me to let me know.

okay now first i wanna say that i hope this didnt remind you too muck of BlackBelt's Wit and Courage, if you read it (which im sure you do). the ending of the chapter i mean. i wrote this chapter many months ago, so i wasnt trying to copy the ending from the ending of chapter 13. it really isnt the same, but when i read that chapter, it kinda reminded me of this chapter. but it is really different... w/e hopefully you know what i mean

and i wanted to point out the paragraph i wrote on the six demons, more specifically Chu and Rinku. the parts with Suzuga and Natsume being with them after the tournament are in the manga, not the anime. i kinda combined the manga and the anime in my two stories... like Enma was still on the throne in the anime and in this, but i used the same excuse for his dethroning as in the manga. also, the gradual introduction of demons into human world is mentioned later on. i did leave Yukina at Genkai's though, not at the Kuwabara household

and lastly, i want to explain Hiei's attitude towards Mukuro. it kinda came off that he has a problem w/ her in this chapter and in a previous chapter. but he doesnt. hes acting that way because hes afraid that Mukuro is gonna mess w/ kelly. she kinda does that, you know? Hiei's protective of Kelly and Mukuro is very forward, especially in the manga. but Mukuro and Kelly actually have a very close relationship, and kelly knows how to handle Mukuro. she doesnt take bullshit, not even from a powerful former demon lord.

okay, sorry that was so long! but i just wanted to get a few things explained. so... until next chapter! (my favorite one remember!)


	16. Hiei's Life

okay, here it is, my favorite chapter! hopefully you all like it too...

* * *

Spreading Your Inner Demons

CH 16: Hiei's Life

Kelly stood in front of the mirror that was connected to the bureau, gazing into it. She had the comforter wrapped around her, tucked under her arms and exposing her bare shoulders. She had left the sheets covering Hiei, who was still asleep on the bed behind her.

She watched her reflection as she ran a hand over her left shoulder. A black musical note with a black and violet dragon wrapped around the stem graced her pale shoulder. Hiei had one exactly the same on his own left shoulder now.

She smiled and then looked out the window. It must have been the afternoon of the day after she had arrived. It was too bright for it to be morning. Well, they _had_ stayed up pretty late. They were still up until sometime in the morning, most likely, with only periodic naps that didn't last very long. She didn't know how long they were up. She hadn't really been paying attention to the time. She blushed at the thought. She was kind of glad she was a half-demon. No human could have had the stamina for… yeah.

But even if they did, it certainly wouldn't have been anything like she had experienced. Not even close. The previous night had been the best night of her entire life. She had been so nervous at first, so self-conscious of herself. She had even thought herself to be a slut at one point, for doing that at such a young age. She didn't want to be like all those other girls who just did it to do it. But, of course, Hiei told her she was a baka, then, in his own way, he assured her that everything was okay. He thought she was beautiful, she wasn't a slut (and he had demanded that she never call herself that again), and she would be fine. There was nothing to worry about. And know what? There wasn't.

She heard a rustle behind her and then, "Onna…?"

She smiled. There had been a time when she had hated being called that. Why couldn't he just call her by her name? But now, she loved being called that because he _always_ said it in Japanese. Never English, nor Demonic. It was almost a nickname, only not. But it _was_ theirs.

She turned around, keeping a grip on the blanket around her, to look at Hiei. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him still laying down on the bed, the sheets bunched around his waist and legs. He was just so _perfect_. Every inch of him was perfect. How had she been lucky enough to end up with someone that beautiful? But that too had been resolved last night when he again called her a baka and told her how beautiful she was (again, in his own "you're stupid" way, but the underlying message was clear).

"'Mornin', Hiei," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat up to look at her.

"I'm admiring it," she answered as she skimmed her hand over her mark again.

"I'm surprised you can even stand after all of last night," he said with a smirk.

"H-Hiei!" Her face flushed with red again.

He chuckled. "Come back to bed, onna. I don't like the fact that I woke up without you there."

She smiled again then walked around to the side of the bed, the comforter fanning out behind her. It was like a dark red dress with a train on the back. Hiei gave another chuckle at her ridiculousness.

She stopped just short of the bed, staring at a corner of the room just beside her.

"What're those?" she asked as she pointed to the corner she was staring at.

Hiei looked over to where she pointed and grimaced. There in the corner sat the stereo set and the box of CDs he had brought back from the Ningenkai. He hadn't planned on telling Kelly about them.

"You know what they are," he said, looking away and laying back down.

"Let me rephrase that question then. Why do you have them?" She looked back to Hiei.

"It doesn't matter," he grumbled.

"Yes… it does," she said, completely serious now.

He turned his head to look back at her. She still stood at the edge of the bed, staring at him.

"Come back to bed, Kelly." He said her name in hopes that she would listen to him.

"Not until you tell me why you have them," she said defiantly.

He growled and sat up again. "Stubborn onna! I bought them because I wanted to hear your music! I wanted a part of you here with me after I left! There! Happy?!"

Kelly was startled at first but she quickly regained composure. She gave a wide smile and then crawled back onto the bed, the comforter falling to the floor behind her. She lifted the sheets and slipped her legs under them then pushed on Hiei's chest, forcing him to lie down. Sighing in content, she rested her head just under his chin and wrapped an arm across him.

"_Very_ happy, Hiei," she answered.

"Hn. Good."

She kissed the base of his neck then pulled her head up so that it hovered over his face. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he answered with a smirk. So they would keep some of their morning routine from back at her house. Their Saturdays. Only now, every day was Saturday. Well, at least until training started again.

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips to which he responded with a kiss of his own, just as gentle. She pulled back after a moment, gave him a smile, then laid back down on his chest.

"We should probably go out and meet Mukuro soon," she said, though she made no effort to get up.

"She and the others can wait," Hiei replied as he placed his hands on Kelly's bare back.

"Mmkay… whatever you say…" she said sleepily. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. They really _had_ had a long night and she was really tired, not to mention sore.

Hiei didn't go back to sleep. He simply laid there with half-lidded eyes, watching Kelly sleep. He lifted a hand from her back and hesitantly stroked her face. He was silently glad that she wasn't awake to see him to this. He didn't need any of her reactions right now. He was more just experimenting. He stroked her face again, this time less hesitant. He would get a hang of it eventually. He was already getting better at it.

He brought his hand back down to her side then stroked the length of it until he reached the sheets at her waist. He then brought his arm over her waist and placed his hand on her hip where he left it.

Never in his life did he think for one moment would he be in the situation he was in now. He never believed he would have a mate or be in love, let alone have someone love him. Yet, here she was in his arms. This girl had come and broken down every barrier he had worked so hard to put up over his years of abandonment. And then, once they were down, she went in and took what she wanted most in the world; his heart. And it took him a long time to realize that she had had it all along. And at the same time, he realized he had unwillingly taken hers.

This girl had saved him, from the world and from himself. She gave him a purpose in life. He remembered what Yusuke had said Genkai had told him. She had said that it was time for him to commit to something with his whole heart, and stick with it. Hiei had never understood that. He saw only goals he wished to accomplish, not something he was supposed to care for, to live for. He had cared for Yukina, it was true, but he had wanted to die even though he cared about her. Now, he couldn't die. He had to live for Kelly. He actually understood what Genkai had meant.

He held Kelly tighter, closer to him, and closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, thinking thoughts that he never thought he would think in his lifetime.

Yes, she was his entire life now. He loved her more than life itself.

* * *

i know, i know more sappiness. but this is the last of it for some time... i think. i dont feel like looking through all the chapters to tell you. lol

but, do know that xlostinmyownworldx has volunteered to write a lemon for me! so you can read it if you want, but if you dont like lemons, dont read it. but i am excited! o and also, SilverFangCracker also drew a fanart of Hiei and Kelly for me, so visit my profile and follow the link if you want to see it. So thanks so much to both of you!

right, so this is my favorite chapter mainly because, like i said before, i had envisioned this chapter before i even wrote Facing Your Inner Demons, so it was the whole reason i wrote these two stories and then posted them. so you all have this chapter to thank! lol. idk, it was just special to me and i loved Hiei's thought process afterward. hopefully you all liked it as well.


	17. ReTraining

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 17: Re-Training

Kelly could compare her first week in Demon World as Hiei's mate to a honeymoon back in Human World, only without the being married part (though in demon terms, they basically were).

But other than that, it was just like a honeymoon. Hiei and Kelly didn't really see much of the others besides the first day when Kelly was taken to meet everyone. The next week was then spent doing basically whatever Kelly wanted to do. Hiei took her to meet the tree apparitions the first day, as he had promised he would. She had been surprised as to how kind and even respectful they were to her. Hiei had been right; they were very loyal to him and because she was his mate, they treated her the same way, despite the fact that she was a half-demon. The next few days he took her everywhere from the old capitol of Mukuro's lands to various forests and meadows that surrounded Mukuro's fortress. Kelly thought that it was sweet, but Hiei used the excuse that he wanted her to be familiar with her new home. And then, just as with most honeymoons, their nights were spent together in the bedroom…

But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

Kelly and Hiei emerged from their suite after their week was over. It was time for training.

They walked silently down the main hallway. Hiei watched in amusement as Kelly tugged on the sleeves of the outfit Genkai had given her for her birthday. She lifted her arm, staring at the clothing intently. She gave a growl of frustration and shook her arm.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Hiei assured her with a low chuckle.

"But it's so weird," she whined, "It feels like I'm naked! I can't feel the material on me at all and yet I feel warm, like I would wearing normal clothes."

"That's the way it's supposed to be," Hiei explained, "It's light so that-"

"Yeah, I know. So that it's easier for a fighter to move, hence making it easier to fight," she finished for him. "But I still don' like not being able to feel it. How come Demon World has such weird fabrics? Why couldn't Genkai have given me human clothes? She said that she had gone to some demon in the Human World to get me this."

"We'll go into a market tomorrow and buy you more clothes. Your human ones will wear thin easily here. We can probably even sell some of your human clothes for some money…"

Kelly nodded. When she had been in Demon World last time she had quickly learned that what Hiei said was true. She lost three pairs of sweatpants and five different shirts in the harsh Demon World weather. As for the money though… It wasn't like they actually needed it. Kelly had discovered that because Hiei had been second-in-command he had plenty of money, but he never really spent any of it. In fact, the first time he had spent some of his money in about two years had been when he took Kelly to the capitol and bought her a tunic much like the one she was wearing now.

"Not my band shirts though," Kelly told him, "They stay."

He chuckled again as he led her through a wide doorway that led into the training room.

Kelly was surprised by how bright it was in the large room. Every room she had been in when she had met the others was only dimly lit. Kelly figured it was bright because the demons needed it for their training, but it was still a drastic change.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show their faces today," Mukuro said as she walked towards them.

"It's time for my onna to regain her powers," Hiei said, with no sign that he had taken offense by her comment.

Kelly's stomach did a flip-flop when she heard him call her _his_ onna. Because it was true now, which made it even better.

"Ah yes. It has been a while since you've used your demonic powers," Mukuro said, looking at Kelly.

"Almost a year," she answered with a small nod. It was kind of embarrassing to be admitting how weak she was to one of the most powerful demons in existence.

Mukuro chuckled at Kelly's obvious discomfort. "I'm sure you'll be back on track in no time. Don't worry about it. I'll leave you two to do your own thing for now, but when she gets better, I want to face her myself." She walked away and disappeared within the various crowds of fighters.

"She wants to _what_?!" Kelly squeaked.

"Relax. She won't kill you," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks. I feel _so_ much better," she said sarcastically. Hiei chuckled then motioned for her to follow him.

He led her to a quiet corner of the room, further away from all the others who were staring at them, or more specifically, at Kelly. He sat down, crossing his legs. Kelly did the same and faced him.

"We're going to work on accessing your energy," Hiei informed her. "This should be easy for you considering you were a natural at it to begin with."

Kelly beamed at the compliment he had given her, earning herself another low chuckle.

"Now concentrate. Your demon energy is still there, just very deep down."

Kelly nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated on what it had felt like when she used her demon powers. How the energy had flowed through her body so easily, as if it was meant to be there, but it really wasn't. How she felt like she could do anything…

And then she felt it, that familiar pulse within her. The one that had replaced the pulse of her heart. She could feel her demon energy rising up as she pulled at it. Soon, it was at the surface and she had control over it again as she let it flare around her. She opened her eyes to see Hiei smirking at her. He pointed to her face, her mouth. Running her tongue over her teeth, she could feel the fangs there, and bringing a hand up, she could see the markings that ran along her skin.

She took a deep breath then said, "It feels good to be back." She gave a wide smile to Hiei.

"I'm sure it does. Now, let's show these demons what you can do." He stood up and looked around at all the other demons that had stopped their training when Kelly's energy had flared.

She stood and nodded eagerly and then took two steps back from Hiei. She closed her eyes again, this time remembering what it had been like the last time she had controlled any of the elements. She had progressed so far before, almost as far as she knew she could go. She tried to pull that back, the same way she had pulled her demon energy back.

The wind picked up around her, where there hadn't been wind before. It swirled into a cyclone around her, lifting her off her feet a bit. She opened her eyes once again to see Hiei with a small smile on his face. A small one, but it was there.

She concentrated harder and the cyclone slowed down, placing her back on her feet. The wind became a small orb that hovered in front of her. The wind orb soon turned to one of flames that cackled loudly. She drew her hands away from the orb, pulling the fire in two directions, forming the swords she had used to defeat Lon. She swung them around a bit then brought then back together. The fire elongated, forming a whip which she swung in a circle. The circle of fire vanished with a loud _crack_.

Holding a hand out, she caused sparks to run up and down her fingers. She held the second hand up, causing the sparks to run down those fingers as well. She brought her hands together and then slowly pulled them away, the electricity running between them. It was as if a net was woven between her hands, attached at the fingers. She let go with one hand and with the second, she let the electricity flow to the tips of two fingers. She then flung the electricity as a bolt a lightening at a pillar not too far from her. It easily turned to rubble.

She held her hands back out again, condensing water in the air to use. She spun around and the water droplets flew to her, spiraling around as she spun. They formed a ring around her and then swirled to her front. She froze the droplets, making them form two spikes which she held in each hand. She lifted them and threw them over the heads of the small crowd that had gathered around her. She quickly did the trick with the lightening bolt, one from each hand. They hit the ice spikes, shattering them. Then, with one swipe of Kelly's hand they were water again. Another swipe, and they dispersed into the air again.

She brought her hands down to her sides and heaved a deep sigh, lowering her energy, causing her appearance to return to normal. She turned to Hiei, completely ignoring the stares she was receiving.

"That felt so good! It was like I never took a break, like I never stopped using them!" she said. She was beaming at Hiei again, completely ecstatic that she hadn't lost her touch.

He chuckled at her happiness, the small smile still playing on his lips. "Yes, but don't push yourself. Your body has to get used to it again," he warned.

"I fine, Hiei! See- _whoops_!" Her knees buckled beneath her as she fell to the ground. Hiei caught her just in time, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. She frantically threw her arms around his neck. "Hee hee. Okay, so maybe I'm _not_ fine."

"Baka onna," he grumbled as he lifted her up. He brought her securely into his arms and began to carry her to the entrance. "This training session was short, which means we're coming early tomorrow."

"Early? No way! I hate wakin' up early!" she protested.

"_Yes_ way," he countered, "If you want to enter that tournament…" His voice drifted away as he and Kelly left the training room with Hiei still carrying the young half-demon in his arms.

The crowd that had gathered stared at the entrance way where the two had just left. The looks on their faced ranged from disgust at their contact and affection, while others were in amazement at the display of power from Kelly.

"Shit," someone finally said.

Everyone nodded. It basically summed up everything that they were feeling.

In the far corner of the room, Mukuro leaned against the wall and chuckled. Things were about to get much more interesting in her dreary halls. It was about time too.


	18. Bobby

okay, the update is today and not saturday because saturday is devoted solely to my physics project and college applications (i'm behind on both). i have to make some mouse trap car... which sounds fun but it actually isnt. lol. and college applications definitely arent fun, but what can you do? ooo, enough of my complaining.

ooooo i forgot to ssay in the last chapter, thanks to Feather's Shadow, i have 100 reviews! at only sixteen chapters i had 100 reviews. you guys really made my day and i thank everyone who has reviewed. you've really kept me going!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 18: Bobby

Mukuro was right. Things _were_ more interesting. Especially in the training room. Kelly progressed quickly, just as she had before. By the end of her first month in her new home, her strength had returned to that of a mid-A-class demon. She was the weakest in the fortress, but that didn't mean that she didn't win fights. She was one of the smartest there, and her powers allowed for a greater range of strategies to defeat her opponents. Not only that, but she was one of the fastest, second only to Hiei. Most demons had a hard time keeping up with her.

She had fought Mukuro twice in the first month, and both times Mukuro had completely dominated her. There was no competition between them. Hiei had told her that Mukuro's strength wasn't even to its fullest. Kelly couldn't believe it. If this was Mukuro using only half her power, Kelly would hate to see the demon at her fullest.

Outside of training, Kelly also got involved in the border patrol. She was originally placed in Hiei's squad (mainly because no other squad would take her), but she was quickly promoted to leading her own. Mukuro and the others had learned that she was a born leader, able to assess her group's weaknesses and strengths and then apply them to her searches and few fights. Not only that, but the humans that were found were always comfortable around her when they woke up in protection. Sometimes, she was even called on by other groups to help deal with the humans they had found.

One such time was by Hiei himself. Kelly had been practicing playing her guitar in their suite. Her group had finished their assignment early that day, so nobody was really training yet and Hiei wasn't back either. When this was the case, she would just sit and play and be in her own little world.

She was brought out of that world when she heard a buzz come from the front door. Then a voice sounded through the speaker box.

"Miss Kelly? It's Trey. Can I speak with you?"

Kelly placed her guitar aside and walked to the door, pressing the button to slide it open when she reached it. There stood Trey, the wolf demon in her squad. His black pointy ears were erect on his head and she knew he had been listening to her play. Most of the demons had caught her playing from time to time and she was surprised to find that they were soothed by the sound.

"What's up, Trey?" she asked as she looked up at him. He was fairly tall and appeared to be around twenty or so, with what little human features he had. He was actually around a hundred or so, Kelly didn't know the exact number. He was stronger than she was, a lower S-class, but she had beaten him on more than one occasion. He was very hot-headed and he let his anger get the best of him, but he still had a kind heart. The wolf demon had lost in the third round of the demon tournament and had willingly volunteered to be on the border patrol. He had also volunteered to be on Kelly's squad, as had all her members. Most of the demons didn't like the fact that she became a squad leader so quickly, but the select few who knew that she deserved it moved to her squad, Trey included.

"Commander Hiei has asked for you in the protection room," he told her. "He's having a hard time with a toddler who won't stay still. He asked me to come get you."

"Ah. Mmkay." She followed Trey quickly out of her suite and down the hall. The protection room was in the center of the fortress. It was actually four separate rooms, but nobody every referred to it in the plural.

Trey led Kelly into the second room and quickly shut the door behind him. Kelly looked around and saw two of Hiei's squad members against a wall, both looking very annoyed. Hiei stood at the table where the humans were placed, an annoyed look on his face as well. It softened when he saw Kelly walk in. He pointed to the far corner. Kelly looked and saw a boy around three or four years old crouched in the corner. He was obviously terrified. He shook uncontrollably and tears leaked from his wide eyes. He was frantically looking around the room until he saw Kelly enter. He stared at her as she gazed over at him.

"American," was all Hiei said. She nodded and gave a small smile. It had been a while since she had spoken English.

She slowly approached the little boy, one small step at a time. He merely stared, like a deer in headlights, unable to even move.

"Hey there, little guy," she said sweetly in English.

The boy did nothing but continue to tremble and stare at her.

She stepped two more steps closer, gauging what he would do. Still, he did nothing. Finally, she walked forward and stopped just in front of him. She crouched down, wrapping her arms around her knees and placing her head on them.

"Don' be afraid, bud," she said, using her nickname for little kids, "Nobody here is gonna hurt'cha. Promise. My name's Kelly. Wha's yours?"

The boy didn't answer for a bit, only stared at her more. Finally, "Bobby." He barely even whispered it and his voice cracked when he said it.

"Bobby. Okay. We're ya from, Bobby? I'm from Philadelphia. You heard of that city?"

Bobby slowly nodded. "I'm wive in Pittsbuwg."

Kelly's face brightened. "Pittsburg, really? How neat is that? We're practically neighbors!"

"Nohwa. Neighbows are peopwle that wive on da same stweet," he told her, his face already calming down.

Kelly laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. So tell me, Bobby, would you like to go back to Pittsburg?"

He nodded his head in earnest.

"Okay then. C'mere, Bobby." She held her arms out to him. He hesitated, then grabbed onto her shoulders. She lifted him up, balancing him on her hip. She brought a hand up and swiped back his matted hair out of his face then wiped away his tears and turned around to face Hiei who was watching the two cautiously.

"See the guy with the three eyes?" she asked Bobby. The boy nodded, cringing away from Hiei. "His name is Hiei. He's my… husband. He's gonna help you go back home. Okay?"

Bobby looked back and forth between Hiei and Kelly, thinking it over. "Okay…" he said, still unsure.

Kelly smiled. "Good, good." She slowly walked back over to the table, Bobby burying his face further and further into her neck with each step she took. When she got to the table she whispered, "C'mon now, Bobby. You gots ta let go now." She tugged on his arms until he reluctantly let go and sat on the table. "Okay, lay back… good boy. Hiei's gonna take care of you now." She stroked his face and hair as he continued to look up at her with wide eyes.

Hiei stepped forward, on the other side of the table. He quickly used his Jagan to make the boy fall asleep so that he could wipe his memory.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he worked his Jagan. Kelly merely nodded, still stroking the boy's face. "I'll take him back myself." Kelly nodded again and stroked the boy's face one last time before walking back to the entrance where Trey still stood.

Before the two could leave, however, Hiei called to her. She turned to look at him.

"You know… that I… would give you… whatever you wanted, right?" He seemed to struggle with what he was asking.

She gave him a small smile then said, "I know, Hiei. Don' worry about it." And then she walked out, with Trey following her, a confused look on his face.

Hiei grimaced. He really had wanted _her_ to bring this subject up. He had been stupid in mentioning it, but he had seen the look on her face when she was stroking the child's face. She had a look that he had rarely seen her wear, and he knew what it meant. He had felt that he needed to assure her. To say it out loud.

A lot of good it did him.


	19. On Patrol

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 19: On Patrol

Kelly and Hiei didn't mention Bobby or anything in relation to the incident. Kelly was back to her cheerful self and Hiei was well… Hiei. Kelly had told Hiei not to worry about for a reason. She of course cared about Hiei's opinion on the matter and she knew that he never wanted anything along those lines, but she also just didn't want to bring it up again. Her lazy and laid back nature just brushed it off, and she put it off for a later date… And also, it wasn't something she wanted to deal with at only eighteen years old. It wasn't something that someone her age should be worrying about anyway, so if she didn't have to worry about it, than neither did Hiei. Also, Hiei _would_ worry about it until he knew Kelly was okay with it. So she had told him she was so that his mind would be put at ease.

But to her surprise, it was Trey who mentioned something about it the next day.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked her before the two and the rest of her squad left to scout their assigned area.

"I'm _fine_. How many time do I hafta tell ya?" she snapped at him.

"Knock it off, Trey. If she says she's fine, she's fine." Another member of Kelly's five man squad stepped forward. Delia was one of the few females on the border patrol and the only other female in Kelly's squad. She was a weapon specialist, able to use any weapon she picked up. She was used as a kind of sniper on assignments, picking off enemies from afar in order to avoid a confrontation.

"Yeah, if you keep bothering her,_ then_ she won't be fine," said a fourth member of her squad. This time, it was Sora who spoke up. Sora was the pretty boy of the group who was very popular among the females that lived in the fortress. The only attention he couldn't win was Delia's. And of course, it was her attention that he wanted. But aside from his looks, he was a very talented martial artist, quick on his feet, and gifted with healing abilities.

"And we definitely don't want to deal with her mad." The fifth and final member stepped forward now. Noah was the oldest of the group, around five hundred or so, and so everyone was surprised when he volunteered to be part of Kelly's squad. He was loyal to Mukuro too, so most people thought that he wouldn't trust the newcomer. But the shadow demon was smart and could see that Kelly deserved her position. Kelly was surprised when she met him. Shadow demons were very rare and very skilled. He was an incredible asset to the squad, able to sink into the shadows and sneak up on what enemies they faced.

Trey sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Sorry, Miss Kelly."

"Rrgg! How many times do I hafta tell you drop the miss? It's jus' _Kelly_!" Now she was even more annoyed.

"But you won't let us call you commander or anything like that. I must show you some type of respect. And you're even Commander Hiei's mate! That alone earns you respect!" Trey argued.

"Jeez! Whatever! Do what you want! Le's jus' go!" She gave a low growl then stomped off, going towards the exit that led to the outside of the patrol bug that carried the various squads to different places of the Makai. She heard a few chuckles from behind her, but she ignored them. She shielded her eyes when she got outside, having stepped from the darkness of the patrol bug to the bright outdoors.

"So, to the Kalin Forest?" Delia asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah," Kelly answered with a nod. She waited for the three other to stand in front of her then asked, "Noah, whatta ya know 'bout the Kalin Forest?"

Noah frowned. "There's only one rip to the Human World there, but it's filled with aggressive demons. We'll be lucky if we find any humans alive there."

Kelly gave a sigh. "Alright. What about the demons?"

"Mostly lower C-class, but there may be some B-class and a few lower A-class in hiding. It they're A-class, we may be able to negotiate."

"Doubtful," she said with a roll of her eyes. "What about the forest itself?"

"Nothing too tricky. The rip is about five minutes in. I can show you where."

Kelly nodded. "Mmkay, regular formation everyone. Stop just before the forest so I can form a plan."

The others nodded then moved into the formation Kelly mentioned. Trey went first, his nose searched for the humans and demons. Depending on what he found, he would tell Kelly who was directly behind him. She would then formulate a plan and tell Delia, Sora, and Noah who traveled behind her. Sora was directly behind her so that he could be in an advantageous spot for his healing abilities, while Delia and Noah traveled on either side of him, often alternating between sides.

They sprinted off, following the directions Noah gave them. It didn't take long to get there, the patrol bug always traveled close to everyone's assignments. Kelly was always jealous of Hiei. He got his own patrol bug and one of his squad members had a better nose than Trey did. He found at least ten humans a day.

Kelly and her squad finally stopped, just short of the forest.

"Trey?" she asked.

He sniffed the air for a whole minute, then turned to her. "One human. Female. No blood, so hopefully she's alive and unhurt. There are a few demons, but not with her. But they're close. If they get her scent, they'll start the hunt."

"Right. If that happens, let us know. We'll stop short and hide. Delia, you see if you can pick them off before they get there, and Noah, you go after the human. Trey, Sora and I will be back up."

They nodded and then were off. About two minutes in Trey signaled that the demons had started for the human. "Six," he told Kelly.

"Mmkay, do your stuff you guys," she told Delia and Noah.

They nodded and flitted off. Trey then led Kelly and Sora to the closest point that they could go without interfering with Delia and Noah.

"How's she doing?" Sora asked Trey.

"Two down. Noah's already reached the human too… wait. There's another demon's scent… it's…"

Kelly fell from the branch she and the two others were perched on. She had been knocked off by a big demon, the one that Trey had smelt. She landed on the ground, the demon on top of her.

"A half-demon! What a sweet treat! And a pretty one at that!" the demon said with a laugh.

"Ugg! Another pervy demon! I swear, I always fight the pervy and stupid ones!" Kelly said in annoyance.

"Stupid? Who're you callin' stupid, you dirty half-breed?" The demon was angry now and he grabbed Kelly's face with a hand, his nails cutting across her face and drawing blood.

Kelly's eyes flashed with anger as she placed a hand on the demon's wrist. She focused her energy, causing her transformation, then sent bolts of electricity into the demon's arm. He yelped in pain and was thrown back by the small shock wave that ran through him. Kelly jumped up, then turned her attention to her two teammates.

"Sora! Go to Noah! Tell him to keep the human there until I come to get you! Trey, stay where you are, keep a nose out for Delia! I'll be finished shortly!"

Sora nodded, then was gone. Trey watched Kelly from the corner of his eye, but kept his main focus on Delia, who was almost finished picking off the demons.

The demon Kelly was facing had recovered from her attack and stood now, facing her, his lizard-like tail swinging behind him.

"We're gonna make this quick," she informed him, "I'm a busy person, and I also don' wanna draw the attention of any other demons. So forgive me if I don' draw this out longer."

The demon sneered at her. "Sorry, but it'll be your sorry ass that'll loose. Then, I'll bring you home as a trophy."

Kelly made a noise of disgust then dashed at him.

The fight was over in a second. Kelly was behind him, a green sword poking through his stomach. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear," I'm nobody's trophy, dip-shit. I will _never_ be anyone's trophy. And don' _ever_ call me a dirty half-breed." She pulled her sword out and it disappeared.

The demon dropped to the ground with a grunt. "You didn't kill me," he barely managed to say, "This wound isn't fatal. I will heal in a day."

"And I'm not gonna kill you. I don' like ta kill. The human in me won't let me. You're lucky that I _am_ a half-breed, huh?" She didn't wait to hear his answer. Instead, she jumped to the branch she had fallen off of.

"Delia's on her way back now. Noah and Sora are waiting for us with the human," Trey informed her. "You're bleeding."

Kelly brought a hand to her face to feel the cuts left from the demon she had just faced. "Yeah, I'll get Sora to heal it once we get the human to protection."

Trey nodded. "You're going to have to kill one day."

Kelly didn't say anything for a moment, as she thought about the one time she had killed. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I know. But until then, I'm not going to. Call me foolish, I don' care."

"I will never call you foolish… Kelly. None of us ever would."

Kelly gave a small smile. "Thank you." She looked up when she saw Delia dashing towards them. She gave Kelly's gashes a curious look, but Kelly only shook her head. "Later. We've gotta meet Sora and Noah." They nodded and the three leapt off the branch to meet their teammates.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they had the human woman lying on a table in one of the protection rooms. One of the few psychic demons of the patrol was working on the human's memories. The demon would then hand the human off to a Carrier Demon, the demons who were charged with returning the humans to their homes, with instructions on how to get there from the psychic demon.

Kelly and her squad stood against the far wall, watching the human and demon. Sora had patched Kelly's face up just minutes before, so she no longer had blood running down her face. She had her iPod in already, but she seemed to be spacing out. Finally, she turned to the others and asked, "Why did you guys volunteer to be in my squad?"

They were startled by her abrupt question. Finally, Trey spoke up, "Because, we knew we could trust you."

"And we knew you were smart," Delia added.

"And we knew you were strong," Sora said.

"And we knew you _deserved_ the position," Noah said, with an air of finality.

Kelly nodded. "So, you don' mind workin' under a half-demon?"

They looked at her as if she were stupid. She laughed.

"Thank you…" She then pushed off the wall and headed for the exit.

"Where you goin'?" Sora asked.

"To… play my guitar," she said without looking back at them. "Go do whatever you want." Then she left.

The other smirked. Because they knew, she was going to look for Hiei.

* * *

all i gotta say about this chapter, is that i would so totally kick ass in the world of Naruto. lol, dont you think? id be Shikamaru's twin (**_i love Shikamaru_**. just a little random fact about me) i felt like i was writing a Naruto fanfiction during the first part of this chapter, and it was way fun!

next chapter, an old character comes to visit! dont worry its not just Hiei and Kelly all the time!


	20. Visitor

hey, just wanted to say sorry that i didnt respond to any reviews like i normally do. i've just been busy with college visits and applications and whatnot. but thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, and ill try to personally respond to all who review eventually!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 20: Visitor

It was after a month and a half of living in Demon World that Kelly received news from the Human World. She had called her family only once since she had been there, but he refused to call again. Not yet at least. She needed to do this without her family, without her human world Japanese friends. Only with Hiei.

So she was very surprised when Delia buzzed on the door and said that an ice maiden named Yukina had come to visit.

Kelly had instantly jumped up out of the chair she had been sitting in, flinging her guitar at Hiei who had been listening on the couch. He caught it and gently placed it where he had just sat. He slowly walked to the door where Kelly already stood. She pushed the button on the side of the door, and it slid open to reveal Delia standing there with Yukina beside her.

"Yukina!" Kelly cried as she practically jumped on the un-expecting ice maiden.

"Ah!" Yukina really hadn't been expecting a hug from Kelly. She was not very fond of hugs to begin with, but she must have just been excited to see Yukina and caught up in the moment.

Kelly pulled back and looked at Delia. "Delia, this is Yukina, Hiei's sister. Yukina, this is Delia. She's on my squad in patrol. Oh! Did you know that I lead my own squad? Mukuro promoted me! I was so surprised whe-"

"Kelly, breath," Hiei commanded from beside her.

"Oh!" She looked at Yukina who was still standing in the hallway, an amused look on her face. Behind her, Delia was laughing, almost doubling over. Kelly gave her a mischievous grin and said, "Shut it, Delia. Why don't you get outta here and spend some time with Sora?"

"_Kelly_!" Delia's face looked annoyed, but a slight blush was on her face. "Please, I wouldn't hang around with that pompous pretty-boy if someone paid me."

"Whatever," Kelly said as she pulled Yukina into the suite. "He's not pompous and you know it. He's turned down every other females' attention. He's never taken a bed partner and he's never even found any potential mates. Wanna know why? 'Cause he _loves_ you, dumbass!" She smiled sweetly at Delia who stood there, completely shocked. "Have a nice day!" Then, she shut the door, leaving Delia still completely shocked.

Laughing, Kelly pulled Yukina into the living room, plopping her down into a seat. Yukina turned down Kelly's offers for food and drinks and so she and Hiei sat down on the couch, moving her guitar to the second chair in the room.

"I can't believe you're here! In fact, I'm surprised you even managed to get here. It's really dangerous to travel around Demon World by yourself," Kelly said.

"Yes, I agree," Hiei said tensely. He was _not_ happy that his sister had put herself in danger.

"Actually, Mukuro picked me up at the temple," Yukina answered with a smile. When she saw the confused looks she added, "I called her on my communicator. I would have called one of you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Mukuro was kind enough to escort me here."

Kelly blinked. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Yukina asked in surprise.

"Because she's _Mukuro_," Kelly answered as if that explained everything.

"Um…" Yukina looked thoroughly confused.

"It doesn't matter," Hiei told her.

"Oh… okay…" Yukina said, confusion still on her face.

"You'll be stayin' over, right?" Kelly asked. "That what the bag is for?" She pointed to the small bag at Yukina's feet.

"Oh! Yes, I was planning on staying. If that's alright, I mean."

" 'Course it is!" Kelly answered. "You can sleep on the couch. Don' worry, it's comfy! So tell me, wha's goin' on in Human World?"

The next few hours were spent with Yukina telling the two the latest from the Human World, then Kelly told Yukina about their new lives in Demon World. Kelly was glad to hear that everyone was doing well. Yusuke would be returning to his former lands at the end of the month to get ready for the tournament. Keiko was doing fine as well. She was upset that Yusuke was leaving, but she knew he would return sooner than he had before. Kurama and Brittany were doing well together. Kurama would be coming to stay in Yomi's halls for a little bit while the tournament was in progress. He wouldn't be competing, but he did wish to watch. Genkai was fine, if only a little more frail in her old age, but she could still kick demons' asses. Shizuru had attempted to quit smoking because her new boyfriend didn't like smokers, but she was having a hard time with it. But Yukina had a feeling that she would keep trying, because her relationship with this guy was serious. And finally, Kuwabara…

"Kazuma has asked me to marry him," Yukina said quietly, not looking at the other two. "I said yes, and he has agreed to let me take him as my mate as well… I didn't come to ask for permission, Hiei… brother… but I do wish for your blessings." She looked up at him now. "I want my brother to be a part of that life. And my sister as well." She looked to Kelly, then back to Hiei.

Kelly said nothing. Though Yukina had mentioned her, it was not her place to say anything yet. She looked over at Hiei to see his face was emotionless, his crimson eyes boring into Yukina's own.

"You realize that he will age while you do not. And any children you have will be hybrids. They will not be able to fit in until they learn to control their powers," he said in a flat voice, careful to not say anything against half-demons.

"Yes, I've already thought of that. I'm willing to accept any consequences," she replied, "Besides, Kazuma has such high spirit energy that he will most likely live longer than other humans. And demons are slowly making themselves known to humans. My children may be accepted, maybe even not all that uncommon."

Hiei nodded. What she had said was true. He stole a quick glance at Kelly, who still watched him.

"You… have my blessing. Kuwabara… no matter what I say about him… will take good care of you," Hiei said slowly. He seemed to struggle with the words, almost forcing them out. Well, he _was_ complimenting Kuwabara. That wasn't an everyday occurrence.

Yukina smiled. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me. And now that you know, I wanted to ask you two to be in the wedding party."

Kelly was instantly excited and gave Yukina a yes, but Hiei only sat there.

He turned to Kelly and asked, "What is a wedding party?"

Kelly laughed and explained it to him. He grimaced, but nodded to Yukina. He would do it for her and for Kelly, who obviously wanted to be part of it.

"And finally…" Yukina said, catching their attention again, "I have a letter from Kurama to Kelly." She reached in her bag and pulled out an envelope with Kelly's name written in English on it.

Kelly took it, very curious, and quickly opened it.

_Dear Kelly,_

_I believe I owe you and Hiei. This is how I will make it up to you. As Yukina has probably already told you, things are going well for me and Brittany. Very well, in fact. I have found that in a little over two months, I have already fallen in love with her. I can see why she is your best friend. Please don't think that I am rushing because I am desperate. I truly love her. Words cannot describe how I feel. I'm sure you can understand this. And, because I feel this way, I plan on confessing my love. But, and this is why I write this letter to you, I also plan on confessing what I really am. I wish for you, and Hiei if you want, to be there when I do. This way, you will be able to make sure that she is okay, and you will be able to tell her about yourself, should you choose to do so. You do not have to be there if you do not wish to be, but I will tell her. Nothing will change that. Know that I am sorry, and I will never hurt her._

_Sincerely, Kurama._

Kelly reread the letter two more times then passed it to Hiei. She stood, asking for Yukina to excuse her, and she disappeared into the bedroom.

Hiei quickly read the letter and cursed. "That damn fox. What is he thinking?!"

Yukina looked at him confusedly. "May I ask…?"

Hiei handed her the letter, knowing that Kelly wouldn't care if she read it.

"Ah, I see," Yukina said when she finished. "This isn't like Kurama."

"I know. He's… thinking too much like a human." He stood up. "I should go talk to her. There are extra sheets and pillows in that room there." He pointed to the room where the washing machine and dryer were.

Yukina nodded. She too stood and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and said, "I'm very happy for you and Kelly. You two deserve the happiness that you have found."

Hiei's face softened a bit. "Thank you."

Yukina nodded, removed her hand, and then went to retrieve the sheets and a pillow for the couch. Hiei then made his way to the bedroom. The door slid open to reveal Kelly at the window, her forehead pressed against the cool glass, tears streaking down her face. Hiei quickly shut the door and went to her side, unsure of what to do.

"W-why?" she croaked out. "Why d-did he hafta d-do this? Why her, Hiei? I don' g-get it. I's'not fair. She shouldn't h-hafta be dragged into alla this. N-not her. Oh God, not her." A sob broke through and she covered her eyes with a hand, slightly embarrassed that she was crying over something so trivial.

"It's not trivial," Hiei assured her, addressing her thoughts. She turned to look at him, taking her forehead off of the window. "You don't want her to be forced into this life like you were. You don't want her to have to be torn away… like you were."

Another sob escaped from her throat. " I-I don' regret it, Hiei. I'll n-never regret it. I-I'm so happy h-here."

"I know, onna." He stepped forward and embraced her. She held tightly, fisting his cloak in her hands. "But maybe she won't regret it either."

She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself and stop crying. "I know. I'm jus' bein' selfish."

"Good," Hiei said with a chuckle. "It's about time you think of yourself before others, especially before Kurama."

She laughed through her slowing tears. "We're goin', Hiei. I want to be there. If he tells her, she'll figure it all out. I wanna be the one ta tell her about me… and you."

He nodded. "Whatever you want, onna. We'll go back with Yukina tomorrow then."

Kelly nodded her consent then pulled back from Hiei's chest. "She's okay?"

"Yes, she's getting ready to sleep. She seemed tired from her journey."

"Good, 'cause I'm exhausted. I jus' wanna sleep."

Hiei nodded then lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He placed her on it then went over to one of her drawers of clothes and pulled out a nightgown he had bought for her. He refused to let her wear "those ridiculous boy shorts and child-bearing shirts" to bed now that they were mated. She didn't like the nightgowns, but she did like that Hiei liked them.

She caught it when he threw it to her then stripped down to her under garments. She slipped the nightgown on then laid down under the sheets. Hiei was already laying under them, wearing only the Demon World's version of boxers.

She moved over until she was in his arms and sighed contently. She cleared her mind of all thoughts that pertained to two of her best friends and thought only of the position she was in now and how happy she really was.

Hiei watched Kelly's peaceful form as she fell asleep. When she finally did, he stroked her face, tracing the tear lines that stained her cheeks. He didn't like the fact that she had cried, and there never should be a reason for her to do so. Not now, when she was finally so happy.

When he got his hands on Kurama, he was dead. No one would _ever_ make his mate cry.


	21. Telling the Story Again

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 21: Telling The Story Again

Kelly and Hiei both packed small bags the next morning. They didn't plan on staying long, and even if they did, they had clothes back at Kelly's house.

After informing Mukuro of their trip, the two left with Yukina for Human World. Yukina brought them to the rip that she had come through, and they dropped her off at Genkai's temple, saying hello to the psychic herself. Then they quickly made their way to Kurama's apartment.

The apartment was located in the middle of the town Kurama had originally lived in. It was close to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's apartments. Kelly had only been to Kurama's place twice, Yusuke's once and Kuwabara's once as well. She never really had a need to got to them. Her stay in Japan was spent mainly at Genkai's.

Kelly knocked on the door and waited. Kurama should have been home at that time. He took classes at the local University in the mornings and it was already two o'clock there.

Sure enough, Kurama answered the door after a minute.

"Ah. I didn't expect you two to come so quickly," Kurama said.

Kelly merely narrowed her eyes at him and stepped aside to let Hiei walk forward. He punched Kurama in the face, flinging him backwards. Hiei and Kelly stepped into the apartment, pulling the door closed behind them. They didn't need neighbors witnessing what had just happened and then calling the police. That would be a pain that Hiei and especially Kelly wouldn't want to deal with.

"_That_," Hiei said through clenched teeth, "was for making my mate cry."

Kurama stood up from where he had landed, in front of an armchair across the room. He rubbed his cheek, searching for blood.

"So, you're mated already? I don't know whether to be surprised or not," he said.

"Fox, don't test my patience. Not today," Hiei growled at him.

"No, I guess that wouldn't be wise. So, you obviously got my letter," Kurama said, "Like I said, I didn't expect you to come so quickly."

Hiei looked to Kelly to see if she would respond, but she didn't. She, merely looked Kurama over, as if looking for something. Kurama stood perfectly still, accepting her judging look.

"Are you absolutely sure, Kurama? You want to drag her inta this already? You can't take it back," she finally asked.

"I'm sure. I love her."

"You barely know each other!"

"And when did you realize that you loved Hiei?"

Kelly opened her mouth, but no words came out. She shut it and gave a huff of frustration. She opened it again, finally having something to say.

"_Think_, Kurama. I thought you were good at that. This is different. She's _human_. I wasn't. I was already forced inta this world. She still has a shot at a normal human life. Do you want to take that away from her?"

Kurama struggled with this one. Kelly could see it on his face. The guilt, the uncertainty, and still the resolve.

"Does she love you too, Kurama?" she asked quietly.

Kurama looked down at the floor and said, "I don't know." He looked back up at Kelly. "You can tell me. You'll know."

"No, I won't. You can't do that to me."

"Kelly, please. I'm asking this as a friend. And for Brittany as well. If you don't believe that she loves me, then I won't tell her. But if you think she does then I _will_ tell her."

Kelly's shoulders sagged. Kurama was basically begging her now. She looked him over again, but knew that she wouldn't find what she was looking for until he was with Brittany.

"Fine, but you still owe me."

"Deal."

* * *

And so, the three found themselves at Brittany's door a half hour later. Kurama had scheduled a date with Brittany that day. Her family was out until late that night, and he had promised to come over and cook dinner for her, saying that he was at his "relatives" house for the rest of the month.

Koenma provided a portal for them, as he had been doing fro Kurama for the past two months. The portal brought them out down the street from Brittany's house. Kelly decided not to visit home just yet. She wanted to get this over with first.

Brittany answered the door, saw who was there, and instantly flung herself at Kelly.

"You're here!" she screamed as she clung to Kelly's neck. Kurama and Hiei watched in amusement as Kelly staggered backwards.

"Yeah, and I would like to _remain_ here, Brit. Not die from strangulation," she huffed out.

Brittany let go of Kelly, but grasped her wrist, pulling her into her house. "You gotta tell me all about Tokyo!"

"Ah, right… Tokyo…"

Brittany let got of Kelly when they reached the living room. Kelly sat down in the armchair near the entrance with Hiei moving to take his place beside her.

She watched as Brittany greeted Kurama, searching their faces. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Hiei was searching as well. The other two gave each other a quick peck on the lips. As they pulled back, Kelly saw it. That look in their eyes. She had seen it in her parents' eyes when they looked at each other and she saw it when Hiei looked at her.

He turned to look at her now. He had seen it too.

This was_ so_ not cool.

Kurama and Brittany moved to sit on the couch. When they were comfortable, Brittany turned back to Kelly.

"So, tell me 'bout Tokyo! Is it anything like here? Like Philly?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah… Tokyo…" Kelly mumbled as she looked anywhere but at the two on the couch.

"Kelly?"

"I think that Kurama should tell ya 'bout Tokyo," answered glumly. She still refused to look at the two.

"Kurama? But why…?" Brittany turned to look at him curiously.

Kurama cleared his throat and Brittany was surprised to see he was nervous. She had never seen him like that before.

"Brit… There's some things that Kelly and I have to tell you. Some big things," he said slowly.

"What things?"

"Let's start off this way. Do you believe in demons?"

"Demons?" Brittany asked, thrown off by the question. She looked over at Kelly who now had her head in her hands, looking at the ground.

Hiei however, watched Brittany intently. She met his gaze, looking into his crimson irises. She had been surprised by the color of his eyes the first time they had met. It wasn't natural. But she had never questioned it because Kelly seemed to accept it. But now… they weren't normal at all. And his headband too. Why did he wear it? She had never asked Kelly about that either.

"Maybe you should have," Hiei told her.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?" she squeaked.

"Knock it off, Hiei," Kelly said as swiped a hand at him, without looking up. And then, to top it all off, she said something in a language Brittany had never heard before. It wasn't anything close to English or Japanese, the only two languages she expected Kelly to speak. Maybe Spanish from school, but that wasn't it either.

Brittany turned back to Kurama. "What's going on Kurama?"

Kurama took a deep breath and then began his story. He started by telling her about the three world, then about demons. And then, it was his story. He made sure to leave out some parts. He would tell them to her later, or maybe not at all.

Brittany sat quietly, not asking any questions, not saying anything at all. She merely sat and watched Kurama's face, displaying no emotion.

It was only when Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair and made his rose whip that she showed surprise. Her eyes widened and her mouth made an "O" shape.

When he put the whip away she finally said, "But you're still… kinda… Human, right?"

"A demon in a human's body. Shuuichi is my human name. Kelly only introduced me as Kurama because that is how she knows me," he answered.

Brittany looked over at Kelly who still sat with her head in her hands. Hiei nudged her and she looked up at him. They simply stared at each other, emotions flitting across Kelly's face like they would were she having a conversation.

"What are they doing?" Brittany asked Kurama in a whisper.

"Hiei's a telepath," Kelly answered instead, finally turning to Brittany, "He can speak through his mind. He can also, well, see really far. Find things that are miles and miles away."

"He's a demon too?"

"Yes."

Brittany looked back and forth between the two.

"But he's not in a human body," she stated.

"No. He's completely demon."

Brittany stared at her best friend.

"Even if I _was_ fully human, there's nothing wrong with it," Kelly said sternly, thinking of Kuwabara and Yukina.

"You're… not human?"

"Not anymore…" And then she launched into her own story, the shortened version. Less Inoji and Lon, and more ofher friends and abilities.

"So… a half-demon…" Brit said slowly.

Kelly nodded. "And I don't live in Tokyo."

"I figured. Where do you live?"

"In Demon World. With Hiei."

Brittany's eyebrows rose as she looked between the two again.

Kelly sighed. "It's not like that, Brit. It's diff'rent for demons."

"Different?"

"Yes. Diff'rent."

"You're gonna make the mistake my mom did," she said quietly.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, my mom's mistake too, Brit. She may have been married but I was still a mistake. You think I haven't thought of that? But like I said, it's diff'rent for demons."

The two girls simply sat there, staring at each other, while the two males sat quietly, their eyes flickering back and forth. This wasn't something they could interfere with.

"So it's normal for demons to just sleep with other demons whenever they want to?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany! Don't talk about stuff you don' know!" Kelly said sternly, "Hiei and I… we're as good as married in the demon world. But yes, it is normal." Then under her breath she muttered, "And it's somewhat normal _here_ too."

"Good as married?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"Yes," Kurama answered, "Kelly and Hiei are married in a demon sense. They have been most likely since they left this world."

Kelly nodded. "Brittany, I learned from our mom's mistakes. From all those other teenage girls who got pregnant. I'm not stupid. But it's diff'rent now. For me, it's diff'rent. It's normal where I'm living. If that happened, it wouldn't be a mistake. Don' worry about me, Brit. I know what I'm doin'."

Brittany sighed. "I know you do. I jus'… It's a lot to take in… I don't wanna loose you…"

"You'll never loose me. I jus' will be a little diff'rent, or should I say, the same."

"What?"

"Kurama lived a thousand years before he was injured and came to Human World. I prob'ly won't live as long, but I'll live much longer than humans. I've already started to slow down. I'll prob'ly look eighteen for hundreds of years."

"Hundreds…?" Brittany seemed to struggle with the concept. She turned to Kurama. "Will you live a long time too?"

"No. I am in a human body. I will age as a human would. However, when I die I will most likely return to my demon form, though I'm not really sure," he answered.

"So, you wouldn't even die? You wouldn't go to… Spirit World like I would?" she asked sadly.

"No, I don't think so… not right away, at least. When I die as YoukoI would thengo to Spirit World."

"Youko… the fox, right?"

"Yes."

"Will I ever meet him?"

Kurama hesitated before answering, "Maybe… one day."

She nodded then turned to look over at Kelly and Hiei, then back to Kurama. "Why are you telling me all this now?"

"And… that's where we leave!" Kelly said as she stood up. Brittany looked at her in surprise. "Don' worry. Kurama will explain everything to you."

She walked over to Brittany who now stood. They stood for a moment, just looking at each other until Kelly hugged Brittany tightly.

"No matter what happens, I will always be your best friend. _Always_. I'll always be Kelly. Just a little diff'rent. But I'll always be the girl in all those pictures of us, Brit. The little girl who spent her days listening to music and playing video games instead of putting on make-up and playing dress-up. That little girl's still here. And the teenager too. The one who would pull you along for crazy adventures at the mall and who ate a bunch of crap with you and always went to bed with a stomach ache. She's here too. And an adult will be there too. Jus' diff'rent from other adults. But le's face it, I was never meant for a normal life. I was always born to turn out diff'rent."

"Yeah… that's definitely true…" Brittany said through the slow tears that fell from her eyes. She hugged Kelly back, just as tight, knowing that she wasn't going to get a chance to do it much in the future. "Love you."

"Yeah, love you too," Kelly whispered back, as her own tears began to fall.

* * *

i took the spellings of Shuuichi and Youko straight from the manga, as i did Suzuki so please dont tell me i spelt it wrong. i tend to lean towards the maga on spelling, and any issues that i cant decide over. why? cause the manga's the origianl and it's the "true" Yu Yu Hakusho in my opinion. but if i like something in the anime better, i take it from there.

and i know Brittany kinda took it all really well, but that's just the way she is. she's not as smart as Kelly, as i've hinted towards, but she's a lot calmer and more level headed. she can be smart, she's just slower than Kelly, but thats not a bad thing. she thinks things through more thouroughly than Kelly does because shes aware that shes not the brightest person in the world. so her reaction isnt all that unexpected. but Kelly does comment on it more in the next chapter so if you still think it's not right, dont worry, neither does Hiei and Kelly (well kelly kinda expected it, but not to this extent).


	22. Reunions and Meetings

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 22: Reunions and Meetings

Kelly and Hiei left quickly after saying their good-byes. They ran back to Kelly's house, flitting from roof top to roof top. Her family was thrilled to see her when the two showed up. Kelly explained that it would only be for the night, then they were leaving. Her family was upset, but they understood.

And so the two found themselves in their usual places on the couch, long after everyone else had gone to sleep.

"She took it well," Kelly said, breaking the long silence between them.

"Yes, she did pretty well for a ningen," Hiei agreed.

"But how will she handle it in ten years from now when I look basically the same age?"

"She's _your_ best friend."

Kelly gave a huff of frustration. "Kurama just better not mess everything up. She really did take it well, better than I thought she would. Then again, she was always more level headed than me."

"Kurama will be _fine_. Remember how I told you that if you continued to worry too much, you would fry your brain?"

"Shut it!"

And then the silence began again. It wasn't an uncomfortable one. It never was. It just gave the two time to think.

Kelly turned over the conversation at Brittany's house in her mind. Brittany really _had_ taken it well. Maybe she had always suspected it. Not that they were demons, but that they were different in some way.

The conversation had been quick too. They just came out with it. Maybe they should have gone slower, prepared her better. But then again, how do you prepare someone to tell them about demons? You just don't.

Hiei was right. Kurama would be fine. He would help Brittany get through it, transition better. Kelly knew that the two would end up marrying each other. Two months and Kelly could already tell that they loved each other so much.

She needed to stop thinking about this. Hiei was right, she would fry her brain.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" she asked in order to bring up a new topic.

"Tournament sign-ups have begun. We can go and sign up if you want. Your squad has off, right?"

"Yuppers. Where do we sign up?"

"Gandara. Yomi's old city. King Enki rules from there now."

"Cool. I haven't been there yet."

"Hn. It's not a place for someone like you."

She blinked at him.

"It's dangerous for a half-demon," he explained.

"But Yusuke…"

"Yusuke was a demon lord, is one of the rulers of the demon provinces, and is one of the most powerful beings alive. Other demons would be fools to try and attack him."

She gave a wide smile and said, "Well, there ya go. Problem solved. You're also one of the most powerful demons alive. I jus' hafta stick with you the whole time."

"You are so simple minded."

"Hey!"

* * *

So, after more good-byes, this time to Kelly's family the next morning, returning to demon world and dropping off bags at home, and then traveling to Gandara's capitol, Hiei and Kelly were finally wandering the streets of the demon city by mid-afternoon.

Kelly kept close to Hiei, just as she said she would. In fact, it was the first time they held hands in public. Hiei wasn't taking any chances. The few demons that were idiotic enough to try to either harm her in any way or make a move on her found themselves punched in the gut and then thrown to the ground. Then, Kelly would stick her tongue out at them as she stepped on them to continue walking with Hiei.

"We go in here," Hiei said as he brought them to a stop in front of one of the many sky scrapers. "King Enki does most of his work here when he's not visiting other places and observing or whatever the hell it is that he does. The tournament is also organized in here…"

"Wha's wrong?" Kelly could see the hesitance on his face.

He turned to look her in the eyes. "Don't talk to anyone unless I tell you to. Understand?"

Kelly showed only a little surprise on her face as she nodded, not questioning what he said. When he had her assurance, he tugged on her hand and led her into the building.

The demons that worked in the building were all very powerful, Hiei knew. And about half of those demons were loyal to Yomi. The former lord himself could be in the building. He did not want to let Kelly anywhere near him. He wasn't afraid that Yomi would try to harm her. It was more he didn't know how Yomi would act towards her. Hiei was once second-in-command to Yomi's enemy. Anyone Hiei had ever met who was loyal to Yomi was hostile towards him. They would be even worse to his mate, a female, an A-class, and a half-demon.

Hiei led her to the back of the large entrance room. Demons walked around, most holding paperwork in their hands. They didn't even look up as the two walked through. They were too consumed in their work.

It wasn't until they reached the long table at the back of the room that anyone bothered to notice them.

"Kelly!"

She looked over at the table in surprise when she heard her name called. There at the table sat Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru. It was Jin who had called her, and he was standing behind the table, waving at them.

Hiei let go of her hand, silently telling her it was okay. In a fit of laughter and happiness, she ran and flung herself at Jin, who caught her with his own waiting arms. She managed to avoid hitting the table and she knocked Jin to the ground.

"Jin! Hey! What're you guys doin' here?" she asked, a huge smile on her face.

"We got ordered to help with sign-ups," Rinku explained as he jumped onto Kelly's back.

"I's a pain, but it comes wi' perks like seein' you!" Chu's slurry voice said. Kelly gasped as she and Rinku were lifted off of Jin and placed on Chu's shoulders.

"How did you guys get ordered to do _that_?" she asked, grasping on to Chu's shoulder to make sure that she didn't fall.

"We used to work for Yomi," Touya answered, as he helped Jin up. "King Enki asked him to find people to work on the tournament. He found us, unfortunately."

"Yes, but it is _beautiful_ to see you again," Suzuki added from behind Chu.

"Yes, perhaps this time you'll consider being a part of my fan club?" Shishi asked as he stepped beside Suzuki.

"Sorry, but the answer's still no," Kelly said with a laugh.

"Because this time, she_ is_ spoken for," Hiei said as he walked to stand beside the table.

Kelly laughed again, then slid off of Chu's shoulder, landing on the table. She jumped down to stand beside Hiei, then turned to look back at the others.

"How a bloke like you gotta sheila like her, I'll never unda'stand," Chu said to Hiei.

Kelly gave off another laugh. "Hey, howz about you guys do your jobs. We came ta sign up for the tournament."

"Didja now?" Jin asked as he sat back down in front of them. "Our lil lass has gone an' grown up, she has. Getting' herself a mate, enterin' tourneys."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon. Sign us up."

Jin laughed, but did as he was told.

"So, when's Yusuke coming to sign up?" Touya asked as Jin wrote their names down.

"Yukina told us that he was comin' at the enda this month," Kelly answered.

"That late? That girl must have him wrapped around her finger," Suzuki said with a laugh.

"You know it," she said back with a grin.

"Right'o. You're all signed up, you are. Jus' show up a' the stadium on the day o' the tourney an' give your names!" Jin told them.

"Mmkay, sounds good. Oh! By the way, thanks for the flute! I love it. It plays beautifully."

"Told ya she'd like it," Rinku said, nudging Chu with his elbow.

Kelly giggled as she watched the two break out in a small fight. She was just about to try and brake it up when she felt Hiei grab her hand and pull her to stand beside him. She looked at him curiously and noticed he looked at a demon across the room. She followed his gaze, finding the demon he was looking at. He was very tall with long black hair that flowed down his back. Horns jutted out of his head, bending downwards, and he had his eyes closed.

-Don't speak. Let me and the others handle him.- Hiei told her telepathically.

-Who is he?-

-Yomi.-

Kelly gripped his hand tighter. She had not expected to see the former lord on her trip here. Nor did she want to see him. She was… afraid to see him. She didn't think he would do anything to her, but he would be intimidating.

-Who's the kid?- she asked when she noticed the young boy walking beside Yomi.

-His son, Shura. Very outspoken. Try to ignore him.-

She gave a small grin at his comment.

"Aren't you all supposed to be working? Yomi asked the six demons at the table when he had come to a stop just before them.

They all immediately snapped to attention.

"Ah, sorry, sir," Rinku said, sitting back down and moving away from Chu.

Yomi gave a small chuckle. "Yes, well it seems you've had a distraction." He turned to face Kelly and Hiei. "Hiei, correct? I don't believe we've actually met. You were Mukuro's right hand man, I if I recall."

Hiei gave a curt nod and said, "Yes. That's correct."

"And your lady friend. I don't recognize her scent or energy. Do you know her, Shura?"

"No. She wasn't in the last tournament. Probably too weak to have entered then. Her half-breed energy is barely even worth noting now," Shura said as he looked Kelly up and down.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at the boy and she gripped Hiei's hand even tighter. Behind her, her six demons friends all stood, some issuing low growls.

"Your son should learn respect for those older than himself," Hiei said tensely to Yomi. His anger showed on his face as he continued, "She might not be one of the strongest, but _I_ am."

"Shura, Hiei is right. That was very rude of you. Apologize to the girl," Yomi told him.

"_Fine_. I'm sorry," Shura said with a pout.

Kelly gave a small nod, but said nothing. She looked up when Yomi chuckled.

"Forgive him, please. Children are very outspoken and my son excels at it. I am Yomi, as you probably already know. And you are?"

Hiei nodded and Kelly answered, "I'm Kelly. It's nice to meet you."

"And it is nice to meet you as well," he said with a smile, "But I am confused as to who you are."

"My mate," Hiei answered for her, "And a friend of Yusuke and Kurama."

Kelly gave a small smile. Hiei had only added the last part to show that she was well protected.

Yomi knew it too for he chuckled again and said, "You don't have to defend her. I am merely curious. I wasn't aware that Yusuke was not the only half-demon."

Kelly shifted uncomfortably. She hated explaining this. In fact, she hated bringing it up at all.

"I apologize again. Obviously this is not a subject you are fond of," Yomi said quickly, "If you do not wish to speak of it, you don't have to."

She looked to Hiei, who nodded.

"You can ask these guys here later, if you want. They'll tell you," she mumbled, motioning to her friends behind her who still stood. They nodded at her.

"I will be sure to do that," Yomi said. "I'm sure the two of you need to be on your way. I look forward to seeing the two of you compete in the tournament."

Hiei nodded and pulled Kelly toward the exit. She turned back to say good-bye to her friends.

"Hey! Come visit, okay?! You said you would!" she called back to them. They yelled back their affirmations that they would, and then Hiei pulled her out the door.

"Now _that_ was a bowlful of crazyment," she said after they had reached the corner.

He gave her a look that clearly said he didn't agree with her. She merely laughed and pulled on his hand.

"C'mon, le's go home. I'm tired and this place is too crowded," she said with a smile. She was really just glad that she had made it out of the building in one piece.

"How tired?" Hiei asked.

"Um… I dunno… not too tired I guess… why?"

He smirked at her innocence. "How about I show you when we get back?"

Her confused look went away after about a minute.

"Oh…" her face flushed red, but she smiled. "Mmkay. I'll race ya. Unless you wanna carry me, make sure I'm not too tired for when we get back."

He chuckled. "You learn quick."

She laughed and tugged on his hand and then they were gone.

* * *

i've seen Gandara spelt many different ways, some of them only being Gender. i got Gandara from the original Japanese version of the manga, and its also in the anime so thats the one i stuck with!

not much to say about this chapter... but i do like the next chapter. ill give you a spoiler and tell you there's a little bit of fanservice at the end, so look forward to that!


	23. Fighting Back

alright, this is the last time im going to mention sports. i just have to right now.  
were Kelly real, she would be going nuts right now.  
'nuff said.

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 23: Fighting Back

The last month before the tournament was a mad rush to get in training. Assignments were finished earlier and earlier everyday and the training room was packed by noon.

Besides her private training sessions with Hiei, Kelly usually trained with her squad, mainly because no one else would. But it didn't bother her. She was perfectly content fighting with the four members of her squad. They always managed to give her a good workout.

She was training with them when the trouble started. There were still some demons in her new home that did not accept her and did not like the fact that Hiei had taken her, a dirty half-demon, as his mate. So, when she was flung backwards by a punch to the gut by Sora and she hit another demon, said demon was _not_ happy.

"Watch it!" he shouted, as he stood back up after being knocked down from the impact.

"S-sorry. I'm really sorry. My bad," she babbled as she stood up, rubbing her stomach where Sora had hit her. She looked up to see that the demon she had hit was Chad. She swallowed and slowly backed up. Chad didn't like her at all. He constantly called her dirty names and tried to pick fights with her. She had ignored him, though it was definitely hard to do. She had even had to hold Hiei back from fighting him (and that was even harder).

He turned around and sneered down at her, when he saw who had run into him. "Stupid bitch. I guess since your blood's so dirty you don't have full demon reflexes, huh?"

It was like he had punched her and knocked the wind right out of her. She couldn't speak, couldn't think of a good come back. Then again, he had hit a very sensitive spot.

"How about we test those reflexes?" he asked. Next thing Kelly knew, she was thrown back to her squad by Chad's fist hitting her face.

Noah caught her, encircling his arms around her protectively. He brought her back down to the ground, and the other three members of her squad immediately stepped in front of them.

"That's right," Chad said with a haughty laugh, "Let the others protect you because you can't do it yourself. You're weak and pathetic."

Her squad was ready to pounce, but Noah felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hiei standing beside him, looking down at Kelly who was still in his arms. He released her and Hiei pulled her up to stand beside him.

"Fight back," he told her.

She only looked at him, then to Chad, then to the other demons of the room who had all stopped their training to watch her and Chad. She didn't need to say it out loud. She was afraid that if she fought Chad, others would jump in to help him.

"We won't let that happen," Mukuro said as she walked towards Kelly. "If any of them try to interfere, they will find themselves dead by my hands. Or Hiei's. Whichever one gets there first." She said it loudly so that everyone else could hear."

They all immediately backed up, forming a ring around the eight. They definitely did not want to get on Mukuro's or Hiei's bad sides.

Kelly gave Hiei a slow nod then stepped forward, walking slowly past her squad. They watched as she went to stand before Chad with a blank stare on her face. When she was in place, they joined the rest of the demons along the ring.

"What's wrong, little girl? Afraid? You look like you're about to piss your pants," Chad taunted.

Kelly finally found her voice as her temper flared.

"Do, dip-shit. Now will you shut _up_ for God's sake? You're givin' me a friggin' headache. Your fuckin' voice is _way_ annoyin'," she said as she rubbed her temples to emphasize her point.

"You dirty half-breed!" Chad charged at her. She laughed out loud at how slow he was. Then again, she _was_ really fast.

Chad was knocked down by an elbow to the side of his head. There was a sickening crunch and Kelly knew that she had broken his jaw.

"Aagg!" Chad rubbed his jaw, now slack on his face. Kelly merely stood, watching him.

He charged again, this time pulling out the axe that was strapped to his back. It was a huge axe, bigger than Kelly. She grinned at the ironic scene before her. How many times had she heard about the fight between Hiei and Bui? She thought it funny that she would fight someone with a huge axe as well.

Chad swung it at her, but she easily dodged it. He continued to swing at her, never actually making contact. He finally stopped when he noticed that she now stood on his outstretched axe, her feet perfectly balanced on the blade.

"Tell ya what, dip-shit," she said as she leaned over to come face-to-face with him, "I'll beat'cha using only my fists. No weapons, no elements. Hell, I won't even create a barrier to protect myself with. You cool with that?"

He roared in rage as he swung his axe back. Kelly merely jumped off, kicking him in the head in the process. When she landed, she immediately pounced off the balls of her feet and punched him in the stomach with her right fist, then met his face with her left. Soon, he was her punching bag. Her movements were too fast for him to keep up with. She wasn't as strong as he was, but her speed was too much for him. She flung him across the room with one final punch, his axe falling uselessly to the ground.

The demons along the wall Chad was heading to moved aside so that he hit it, causing a small crater to form there. He then fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

"Yeah, and you can tell your friends what a dirty half-demon did that to ya," she said to him. The she added, "Bastard."

She turned around, her gaze passing over all the surprised looks that the other demons were giving her, looking for Hiei. When she found him, she slowly walked over to him. He was smirking at her victory. Chad may have been somewhat easy, but it was still a good win for her. She needed it.

"Can we go? Please?" she asked him quietly when she finally reached him.

He nodded and led her through the part in the crowd that had formed in front of the exit. The two didn't look at any of the demons, in fact Kelly looked at the ground.

"Keep your head up," Hiei told her, "You just won. Be proud."

She looked up in surprise and then reluctantly nodded. She kept her head raised the rest of the way to the exit, her eyes locked on the hallway on the other side of the exit.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally out. She rubbed her face where Chad had punched her as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Stupid Chad. I's gonna leave a bruise. Stupid lil fucker. I shoulda hit 'im harder," she grumbled as they turned down the hallway that led to their suite.

Hiei chuckled as she continued to mumble under her breath. They stopped briefly to press the button to open the door, then stepped inside, shutting it behind them. He moved to the small kitchen to grab an ice pack while she went and sat on the couch. He handed the pack to her when he came to sit next to her. She took it with a thank you and placed it on her cheek.

"Ow."

"Baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it."

She laid down, placing her head in his lap and throwing her legs over the arm of the couch. She closed her eyes, still holding the ice pack in place on her cheek.

"You did very well," Hiei told her.

"Yeah… Hiei, you don' regret takin' a half-demon as a mate, right?" she asked quietly.

"Baka onna. What kind of question is that?"

"Didn't think so." She gave a small smile.

"You're happy here, right?" he asked.

She opened her eyes again to look up at him. "Now _you're_ the baka."

He smirked and reached down to remove the ice pack from her face. She looked at him confusedly until he lifted her and situated her further down on the couch and gently laid himself down on top of her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She slowly moved her hands up and over his chest, shoulders, neck and then wove them into his hair.

"I know," she whispered back. She gave a lazy smile at their reversed positions. Now it was she who needed to be reminded that someone loved her in this foreign place where people despised her. That she was wanted, needed even. "I love you too."

He smirked and bent his neck down to her left shoulder. He pulled on her shirt, moving it over so that it exposed the skin there. He earned himself a shiver from her as he nipped and licked at the mark he had left there. His right hand moved up her side, pulling at the obi that held her shirt in place. She was already tugging at his own shirt when he finally got it undone. He moved away from her shoulder so that she could pull his shirt over his head and throw it across the room. She sat up slightly and he slid her shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor beside the couch.

He continued with his nips, licks, and light kisses across her shoulder and neck while she trailed her fingers over his lower abdomen, fingering the top of his pants and the red tie that kept them in place.

He gave a low moan, almost a grunt, when her hand moved even lower. He scooped her up, cradling her to his chest as he hurried to their bedroom. He smirked, knowing that this would be another long night.

God, he loved demon stamina.

* * *

okay, so it wasnt a very long lime. sorry bout that. but i felt the need to write something of the sort. i actually have a couple of sideflings that are limes... maybe two...? i dont remeber. i have at least five or six sideflings written so far. wow, i hadnt even planned about talking about them until i finished this story. o well. but i do plan on posting them.

okay way off topic. didnt mean to write that, but im too lazy to delete it all. tired too. so yeah, til saturday!


	24. Beginning of Fun

o, i forgot to mention that i enabled anonymous reviews. so if you dont have an account you can still review! i actually did it a while ago but i fogot to say that i did. sorry!

**disclaimer: **i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters or plot, i dont own the lyrics to Head Up by Sugarcult either!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 24: Beginning of Fun

Kelly awoke the next morning completely content in Hiei's arms. They were crossed over her stomach, one hand between her breasts and the other on her hip. His chin was on her bare shoulder and she could feel his breath blowing across her face as he still slept. The two were perfectly melded together, as if they were one person.

She brought a hand up and stroked his arm, tracing the outline of the dragon there, and then played with his fingers, when she reached his hand. She looked up through the sky-light and watched the clouds pass in the sky. She looked back down after a few minutes then turned in Hiei's arms so that she faced him. Their bare chests were pressed together as Kelly draped an arm over to his back while the other was placed on his shoulder.

Hiei moved his head, nuzzling against her neck and shoulder as he slowly woke up. His arms tightened around her waist as he brought his hands and spread his fingers on her bare back.

"'Mornin', Hiei," she whispered into his ear.

He didn't respond, only held her closer, almost as if to tell her that they weren't leaving the bed yet.

She brought a hand up and lightly trailed her fingers over his temple, down his cheek, and across his jaw.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Hn. _You_ should be," was all he said. He chuckled as he felt her face heat up then opened his eyes. "I will never tire of that." He motioned to the blush on her cheeks. "Never loose that innocence. It's great entertainment."

Her face flushed even more in embarrassment. Hiei gave another low laugh. She smiled despite her red face.

"As long as you promise to laugh like that if I do," she said as she traced the rare smile on his lips, "You have a beautiful smile, didju know that?"

"No. People don't generally tell me about my smile. Mainly because they never see it," he said in his usual attitude.

"'Course they don't. They're for _me_. I don' want anyone else to have them," she said with her own smile, "'Cept maybe Yukina. I think your sister deserves them too."

"Really? You seem to have this all thought out," he said with an amused look on his face.

"Maybe." She gave a small laugh, kissed him gently, and said, "I love you."

"I know."

"Thanks… for yesterday… for supporting me."

"Baka. I don't need a _thanks_ for that. You need to be more confident in yourself."

"Yeah… maybe."

"_No_. You _do_. You are _going_ to."

She gave a soft giggle. "Okay. Yes, _sir_."

"Good."

She tugged on his arm and said, "C'mon. I'm hungry. And we both have off today. So we have the whole day to ourselves. Fun, right?"

"_Fun_," he repeated with a ridiculing attitude.

"Yes, fun. You never have fun."

"Yes I do. Training is fun. Doing assignments is fun."

She rolled her eyes. "Training and assignments are _work_. Not fun."

"Last night was fun."

She blushed again. "Yes… well. I guess that's fun. But tha's'not the kind of fun I meant. C'mon. I really am hungry."

He gave a sigh and reluctantly let go of her. She rolled out of bed with her normal enthusiasm and moved to her dresser in order to find clothes. They weren't going out today, she didn't think, so she pulled out some of her human clothes. She slipped on a pair of panties and a bra then pulled on some black shorts and a green form-fitting beater. Hiei liked those things.

She turned around and saw that he was already dressed in his usual black pants and shirt.

"Don'chu ever wear anything diff'rent?" she asked.

"No. Unless you make me wear those annoying human clothes," he said with a hint of disdain.

"Hey, you look hot in human clothes," she said as she crossed her arms.

He smirked and asked, "And I don't in these?"

She cocked her head and examined him. "Well… you look hotter in human clothes."

He chuckled. "I still don't understand why it is known as _hot_. That makes no sense."

She shrugged. "What can I say? Humans are just stupid like that." She smiled a bit at Hiei's small snort and obvious agreement of her statement. She then moved over to the box of CDs that still sat in the corner. The stereo set had been moved into the living room.

"I'll do that," Hiei said as he moved to her side.

"What?"

"I'll pick the CD out today," he said. He pushed Kelly, causing her to fall back on her bottom. He smirked, then rummaged through the CDs. He picked one out then disappeared.

Kelly gave a low growl then left just as quickly as Hiei. He had already put the CD in and was pressing buttons on the stereo.

"Why are _you_ picking out the CD?" she asked him. He had never really shown an interest in the music she played. He only liked to listen to her voice and her guitar. She never realized he actually listened to the music itself.

"I listened to it the whole seven months I had these things," he said, having read her mind.

"Don't read my mind," she said quickly. It was almost a reflex to say that to him. She knew he would never stop though.

He finally pressed the play button and the music began. An electric guitar came first and she smiled, already knowing what song it was.

Keep your head up  
The colors are beautiful  
When they say give up  
Turn up your radio  
All the sentimental  
memories you own  
When they say grow up  
It's just like a funeral

Kelly practically jumped on Hiei, catching him off-guard. He was tackled to the ground, next to the table where the stereo was.

Keep your head up  
The colors are beautiful  
Keep your head up  
It's all right in front of you  
When they say wake up  
You're braking ridicule  
When all the sentimental  
memories you own  
Keep you trapped  
inside your room there  
all alone

She showered his face in kisses until he pushed her off of him, mumbling something about an "overreaction." She smiled at him and stood up and then danced her way to the kitchen.

And it feels like  
It feels like you're lost  
And it feels like  
It feels like you're lost

Is there some way you can  
be out on your own?  
Trust yourself  
Don't waste another day at all

On your own

She continued to dance around, laughing and singing with the words. Hiei watched from a distance and wondered the same question that everyone always asked when they saw the two together. How did he ever manage to get a girl like her?

And then she turned in her dancing to look at him. When he saw her face and the look she gave him, he remembered how.

Keep your head up  
The colors are beautiful  
And it feels like  
It feels like you're lost  
And it feels like  
It feels like you're lost

Is there some way you canbe out on your own?  
Trust yourself  
Don't waste another day at all

Watch this fade away  
Everything fades away

Keep your head up  
The colors are beautiful

By the time the music had ended, she made her way back to Hiei. He smirked at her.

"All smug cuz you thought of that song, huh?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, actually. I am."

She rolled her eyes, but pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

She smiled again. "Mmkay. Le's teach you how to have fun. Oooooh, we should _so_ go to a Human World theme park! Those are _way_ fun. 'Cept roller coasters. They make me get sick."

"Theme park? Roller coasters?" Hiei asked warily. He didn't like the way this was going.

"You don' know what a theme park is?" she asked in disbelief.

He shook his head and looked at her cautiously, knowing that he was in for it. Surprisingly, Kelly went to the bedroom and then came back to stand in front of him again, holding her green communicator. She opened it, pressed a few buttons, and then the screen lit up.

"Mom?"

Hiei moved to stand behind her so that he could see into the communicator. Kelly's mother was on the screen. She appeared to be sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Kelly! Hiei!" Her face and voice were excited. "How are you? You're doing okay together right? Nothing's wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! We're fine. I jus' wanted to ask you a favor."

"Favor?"

"Yeah. You know how we go to that theme park in Jersey every year? Did you order tickets yet?"

Her mother shook her head. "No. We're going to order them tomorrow. Why?"

"Can you buy two more? One for me and one for Hiei?"

"You want to bring Hiei to an amusement park?" She looked over at Hiei. "No offense or anything. You just don't seem like the amusement park type."

"Mom, don' tell 'im that! He's never been ta one!"

"Oh! Well, I'll order two tickets for you. It's in ten days from now, okay? Be here early. Make sure you pack everything you need, though I think it's all here…"

"Yeah, it is. Mmkay, thanks a bunch, mom."

"Anytime, Kel. We miss you."

"I know. I miss you too. Tell everyone I said hi and I'll see them when we come."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Kelly shut the communicator and turned around to face Hiei. "Oh, my gosh, I'm excited."

Hiei looked at her doubtfully. This girl was going to kill him.

* * *

this chapter was basically an introduction to the next few chapters so sorry if you thought it was boring. i personally really like the beginning of this chapter. dunno why, but i just really liked it. okay, thats all i gotta say. hope you liked it!


	25. Getting Ready

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 25: Getting Ready

On the day Kelly and Hiei were to go to the amusement park, Kelly woke and was immediately hyper. Not a good thing for Hiei. She practically pulled him out of bed. She then quickly changed out of her nightgown and into grey shorts and a red beater with the name of one of her numerous bands on it. She had started buying beaters with her bands on them whenever she was in Human World instead of the t-shirts because Hiei really liked the beaters. She had never really liked to wear them herself. In fact, she didn't even like wearing the shorts she was now either. She preferred to wear shorts that went just above her knees. But Hiei was right, she needed to be more confident in herself. And it was an added bonus that it left more skin for Hiei.

She almost jumped when she felt Hiei's one hand on her right thigh and his other running up her left arm and to her shoulder where his mark was. She shivered when he lightly ran his fangs over it.

"More skin is good," he muttered as he brought his mouth to her ear. He simultaneously ran his tongue over the shell of her ear and slid his hand up her thigh and into her shorts.

"H-Hiei… we hafta g-go," she practically panted out. "W-we can't make m-my parents w-wait."

He chuckled and removed his hands from her. "You're forcing me to go to a human amusement park. I deserve something to keep me going. Something in return."

"Jerk."

He smirked and then slid a hand up her shirt and then under her bra. She half moaned half protested when she said his name. He quickly kissed her neck and brought his hand back to his side. She turned around to face him, an annoyed look on her flushed face, but Hiei could see the glint in her eyes.

"We really do need to go," she told him.

"Hn."

She gave him a kiss and quickly deepened it, pressing her body up against his. As he started to pull her shirt up, she pulled back.

"We need to go," she said with a smirk. She laughed when he scowled at her. "I love you."

His scowl quickly disappeared. "I know."

She smiled and pulled on his hand. "Le's go. You'll have fun. I promise. You'll be with me the whole time. How bad could that be?"

He only gave her a look that let her know that he was very doubtful. She only laughed and ran out the door. He sighed. How had he gone from killing worthless demons to going to human theme parks for fun? It was unbelievable.

But then again, so was she.

* * *

Kelly quickly packed a bag of clothes and swim gear for herself and Hiei when they arrived at Kelly's human home. She then threw clothes at Hiei, telling him to dress in them while she went and talked with her family about the day and driving arrangements.

Hiei looked over the clothes with disgust. She had told him that the amusement park doubled as a water park, meaning he would need swim trunks and flip-flops, like the ones he had worn to the beach a little over a year ago. She had packed the swim trunks in her bag but had given him summer clothes to wear. He didn't like jean shorts, only the pants, or basketball shorts, so most of the shorts Kelly had bought for him were just sweatpants cut to be shorts. He held a black pair of them now and a dark green t-shirt with some American logo on the front. He also had a pair of what Kelly called "ankle socks" and a pair of white "sneakers" with black stripes on the sides.

He gave a deep sigh then quickly changed into them. He tugged on the annoying fabric, trying to get comfortable. The shoes he merely held in his hand. He didn't know how to tie them. He never really felt the need to learn, though it _was_ annoying when everyone in Kelly's family laughed at him because he didn't know how and Kelly would have to do it for him.

He quickly left Kelly's room and went down the stairs. Kelly's brother, T.J., and her sister, Katrina, were sitting in the living room, watching television.

T.J was the oldest after Kelly, but much taller and bigger than her. At almost two hundred pounds and sixteen years old, he was a starter on his high school football team. Though he was _very_ annoying and _very _strange, and sometimes not all that smart, he was supportive of his older sister. He was the closest to her, and knew her the best out of the three siblings. She was the only one he would invite to go hang out with him. Why? Because she got along with anyone, including his friends. And, she didn't embarrass him, and they always had a good time together. He had one of the biggest hearts that anyone would ever see and he had a great sense of humor. He could end most tense situations with one of his jokes or comments. Hiei even found himself smirking or even chuckling at the young boy's humorous outbursts.

Katrina… well.. she was the polar opposite of her only sister and yet exactly the same. Both girls hated attention, dresses, make-up, and anything remotely girly. They also had similar tastes in books and Katrina was slowly getting more into music. They were also both quiet until they were comfortable with the people around them. Then, they wouldn't shut up. But Katrina was different in that she was a walking attitude. Having turned thirteen one month before Kelly's birthday, she was head-strong, loud, annoying, stubborn, and short-tempered. She had even _growled_ at Kelly, like an animal. She also knew how to get what she wanted and if she didn't, watch out. Kelly summed her up as being a brat, and Hiei couldn't have agreed more. But the girl was very kind hearted, just like the rest of her family. She had a love of animals and a talent for art. She could often be found cuddling with one of their cats or drawing up in the room she shared with her sister.

Hiei nodded at them when they waved to him.

"In the kitchen, talking to our mom and dad," T.J. answered before Hiei could even open his mouth to ask where his mate was.

Hiei nodded his thanks and walked into the dining room to get to the kitchen. He saw that Kelly's parents were walking around, packing snacks and drinks. He entered the kitchen slowly and saw Kelly on the other side of the island, drinking out of a cup. He figured it was raspberry iced tea, the one beverage she missed while in the Makai. She basically liked anything with raspberries in it, he had discovered. Perfumes, iced tea, pastries, hand cream, and of course the berry itself.

Her face brightened when she saw him. "Hiei, good. We're gonna drive with my mom while the others go with my dad."

"You're not driving?" he asked. He was curious as to why she wouldn't, but he was also disappointed. He was hoping to avoid her family as much as possible. It wasn't that he didn't like them. It was more he didn't know how to handle them.

"No, i's in another state and you hafta go on major highways. Do you _want_ me to get in an accident or get lost?" she said with a hint of sarcasm towards the end.

He rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to tell her that she wouldn't die anyway.

"So, who's all goin'?" she asked her dad who was standing next to her now, eating cereal as fast as he could.

"Everyone. Anthony even came home for it. Sean took off work and Danny and Joe were free too," her father said between mouthfuls.

Hiei could see the light in her eyes fade away when she heard this, though her face was still composed as she said, "Oh. Cool. I'm gonna go put our stuff in the car."

She put her cup in the sink and left the kitchen, Hiei following behind her. She led the way up the stars and into her room. Hiei shut the door behind him and stood just in front of it, watching Kelly as she stared out the window.

"You don't have to talk to them," he told her sternly. She was referring to her family (her aunts, uncles, and cousins) when she had asked her father who was going to be there. Her father's side of the family would also be going to the park. It was a sort of reunion.

"I can't jus' ignore them, no matter how much I want to," she responded, still looking out her window. Her family had been part of her trust issues. To sum up a long story, they weren't very nice to her or her parents. Particularly her parents. But, some of her relatives didn't even know who Ryan was, even though he was ten years old.

"And why not?"

She turned now to face him. "Hiei, they're my _family_. I can't ignore them. Besides, if I did my parents would hear about it later, and they don't need that."

He gave a huff of frustration, but didn't say anything else. He didn't understand the complicated workings of an American family. All he knew was that these people made his mate upset, and so he didn't like them.

She sighed and grabbed their bag and walked towards him and the door.

"Well, whatever. We _are_ going to have fun today," she said with a smile, her eyes lighting up again.

He gave a small frown, but still didn't say anything. He instead held out the sneakers that were still in his hand. Kelly laughed hysterically at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and dropped the shoes to the floor so that he could slip his feet into them. Kelly knelt down to tie the laces, still laughing. He sighed but still kept his mouth shut. It wasn't worth opening it.

When she finished she stood up and grabbed their bag again, then hurried out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Hiei followed behind her, as usual. They were halfway down the driveway when Kelly was tackled by a blur of blonde. Ryan.

"Kelly!"

"Hey there, half-pint." she said, using her nickname for her youngest sibling. The name came from the fact that he was so much smaller than the rest of them were at his age. He didn't receive the muscular build that the other three did.

She picked him up and swung him around.

"Put me down!" he cried with a laugh.

She did as she was told and then began walking towards the car, Ryan bouncing beside her. He was jabbering away about all the rides he was going to go on. She nodded and smiled, listening patiently to the young boy. The kid talked more than her whole family put together. Not to mention he had ADD and his conversations took on the most random topics.

Hiei didn't follow them. He merely stood where Ryan had stopped them and watched the two blondes (the other two siblings were brunettes). He smirked as he looked at Kelly. He could tell she really didn't want to listen to her brother who was talking non-stop. Yet, she paid attention to him and kept a smile on her face the whole time.

She really would make an excellent mother…

Hiei swallowed the growl that had risen in his throat. He really needed to stop thinking of this.

He looked behind him when he heard the screen door open. One by one the rest of Kelly's family piled out. He quickly moved to lean against the tree in the center of the front yard so that he wasn't in the way. Kelly moved to stand beside him and watched as her siblings argued over where they would sit, where they were packing everything, and who was going to play what game on their handheld gaming systems.

"Everything's a process," Kelly said with a sigh, "I sometimes wonder if I was adopted."

Hiei chuckled. It was an understandable thought. Though they were all crazy, Kelly was different from the rest of her family. Her laid back and lazy nature was out of place with her family's uptight one. She avoided all types of confrontation (and confrontation to her was something as small as calling up a pizza joint for delivery), while most of her family went right for it. She liked simple things and was happy with whatever was handed to her. She hated to inconvenience anyone, even if it was to benefit herself. The others liked things exactly the way they wanted it, and they got upset when something went wrong. They didn't care who had to be bothered in order to fix it.

She was different even before she was made into a half-demon. Maybe she had never been meant for a normal life after all. It wasn't even that she was different from her family. She was different from all humans. The day Hiei had probed her mind and sifted through her memories had shown him that she had always seen differently from normal humans. Perhaps that was why she seemed to fit in more with demons than she did with humans. Though most demons has a hard time accepting her, he knew that she belonged with them more than she did with humans. But he also knew that she would always have a human part within her, even if it was dissimilar from most other humans.

Hiei felt a tug on his hand and was pulled from his thoughts.

"C'mon, Hiei, We're leaving," Kelly said as she led him by the hand to the car they would be taking.

He ignored the curious look she gave him. He was aware that he had been spacing out and she had caught him. She was most likely curious as to what he had been thinking about.

But he would never tell her. He would never say that whenever he spaced out like that, he was always thinking of her.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the long drive and even longer day ahead of him. He ducked into the backseat of the car, sitting next to Kelly who was talking animatedly with her mother.

She slowly, almost absent mindedly, moved her hand over and clasped his own. She never stopped her conversation, never looked over at him. Just simply held his hand.

He smirked and leaned back against the seat. He grabbed her hand in return and closed his eyes.

Maybe today wouldn't be _too_ bad.

* * *

next chapter is the actual park, i promise. this chapter was put in not only to move the story along but to explain a few things about Kel's personality, family, and other things. it touched on a whole bunch of issues that have evolved throughout my two stories. this chapter was basically a character sketch i think...


	26. The Amusement Park

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 26: The Amusement Park

The ride to the theme park went fairly quick, surprisingly. Mainly because Hiei and Kelly dozed off after being in the car for only a half-hour. Kelly was tired, mainly because she had woken up early (a true tragedy, in her opinion). And Hiei, well, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

He woke up when the car parked and Kelly's mother got out. He nudged Kelly awake, telling her that they had arrived. She nodded sleepily and grabbed their bag, then followed Hiei out of the car.

They gave in their tickets, received their wristbands, and then followed Kelly's family through the front gate. The two stopped a little bit in and looked around.

"Cool, huh?" Kelly asked with a smile.

He scoffed at her. "Forgive me if I'm not impressed."

She rolled her eyes then started to walk forward. "We hafta go to the tables and put our bags down and say hi to everyone. Then we're outta there and on our own. Promise."

He sighed. "Onna, you just love to torture me."

She gave him a sweet smile then continued to follow her family who were already ahead of them. He gritted his teeth then followed behind her.

She would pay for this later.

Hiei kept his distance as Kelly said hello to all her relatives. He swore, they were like a clan. They just kept on coming. The only time Kelly forced Hiei to come forward and meet any of her relatives was when she was saying hello to her grandparents. In a family full of jerks and snobs, these two were the rare exception. Kelly loved them and really wanted them to meet Hiei. He reluctantly shook their hands, knowing that the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could be alone with Kelly.

After meeting Kelly's grandparents, he went back to observing everyone else. He frowned at them. They were like the high school cliques he had seen at Kelly's school. These aunts only talked to those cousins. Those uncles only talked to these aunts. They stood in bunches, quietly talking behind their own relatives backs. It was disgusting. In the Makai, families stuck together like glue, what with their possessive natures. But this one was broken and fake. They kept up a ruse for the grandparents, pretending that they all got along…

"Mmkay," Kelly said after she had finished her greetings. "Le's go! The log flume is first! There's no line yet 'cause it's still early. That means that we won't hafta wait." She started to quickly walk away from the area where the food and dozens of picnis tables were. Hiei followed behind, his hands in his pockets.

"What's a log flume?" he asked in disdain.

"_That_." She pointed to the log flume that was just next to the entrance to where the tables were. "See? You're in this thing like a log and it goes on water and… well, you'll see!"

She pulled on Hiei's hand and directed him into the entrance where the ride was. She was right, there wasn't a line yet. All the people coming in were going straight for the picnic tables and food. A worker ushered them onto one of the numerous empty logs. The seat was merely a long strip of a hard plastic material that went from the front of the log to the back. Kelly got in first, one leg on either side of the strip. Hiei followed suit, leaning back on the foam cushion on the back of the long seat.

As soon as the log moved forward and they were out of sight of the worker, Hiei leaned forward and wrapped his arms below her chest. He pulled her backwards so that she leaned against his chest and sat between his legs.

"I knew you'd like this ride," she said with a smirk.

"Hn."

She gave a small giggle then concentrated on the ups and downs of the ride. She screamed on the drops and whenever she got wet. The only reaction Hiei gave was to simply hold her tighter and closer as they went downhill, almost as if he was afraid she would fly out of the log.

After one last drop, this one the steepest and longest, the ride ended. Kelly hopped out of the log, laughing as she went. Hiei did the same, without the hopping and laughing.

"That was fun, right?" she asked him after they had exited.

"_Fun_? I don't know about that, but there were some definite perks to that ride," he answered with a smirk.

She gave a very unlady-like snort and said, "Yeah? Then you'll _love_ this next one." She pointed ahead of her at a ride. Music blared from speakers set up next to it as carts attatched to a center went around and around at top speeds.

"And what do you call that contraption?" Hiei asked as they continued forward.

"It's called lots of things. Usually the Himalayas or something along those lines. It's way fun though," Kelly answered with an excited look.

There wasn't a long line on this ride either and the two were immediately put on a cart. Kelly motioned for Hiei to go in first and she slid in next to him. A bar lowered, securing them to the cart and then the ride began.

Hiei smirked when he realized what "perks" this rife offered. As the ride got faster, Kelly was slid into Hiei's side by the force of the ride's rotation.

"See?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him. She gave her own smirk when he placed a hand on her thigh.

He looked up a minute later when the ride slowed.

"Don' worry," she said to him, "It goes backwards now."

Right on cue, the carts were brought backwards.

"Do all the rides come with such pleasant bonuses?" Hiei asked her as they continued to spin backwards.

"Hmm… not all but most. In all honesty I never looked for them. Never had a reason to," she answered with a smile, "But I'm sure we'll find some."

And they definitely did. The next ride they went on required them to lay next to each other on their stomachs, their sides touching. It then brought them into the air and flew them around. The ride after that, they sat in a half shell-like seat that spun them around, forcing Kelly to again slide into Hiei. Then they went on a ride shaped as a pirate ship that swung back and forth. The two were in the last seat and Kelly clung to Hiei whenever they were brought up in the air. And finally…

"Roller coaster?" Kelly asked in surprise. "You wanna go on a roller coaster?"

"You mentioned before about a roller coaster," Hiei told her.

"Yeah, and I said it made me _sick_," she reminded him, "I'm not goin' on it."

"I think you're just afraid," he accused with a smirk.

"I am NOT!" she protested angrily, "They make me _sick_! Throw up! I've been on 'em before and tha's always been the result!"

"Hn. It's not like you're not used to that by now."

"Rrgg! Hiei, you bastard!"

He chuckled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to where the line for the roller coaster was. "Come on. I want to see why you're so afraid of this ride."

"I'm not afraid!" she insisted as she tried to tug her wrist away from his grasp.

"Sure you aren't. Now let's go." He led Kelly forward, towards the sign he had seen that signaled the beginning of the line for the roller coaster.

She continued to complain and protest the entire ten minutes they were in line for the ride. Hiei only ignored her and kept his hand around her wrist so that she couldn't escape.

When it was their turn to get in one of the five carts that made up the roller coaster, Hiei led Kelly to the last seat of the last cart. He pulled her in, pulled the bar down on top of them, and then let go of her wrist.

"I hate you," she said angrily.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean," he retorted with a smirk.

Kelly opened her mouth to give her own retort, but it was lost in her throat when the carts were jerked forward and the ride began. Instead, she issued a squeak and latched onto Hiei's arm.

"Not afraid, huh?" he asked as he looked down at her. Her face was buried into his shoulder, her hair serving as a curtain so that Hiei couldn't see her face.

She lifted her head a bit to look through her hair to see that they were headed towards a high hill. She gave another squeak and buried her head back in Hiei's shoulder, this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm gonna die," she whimpered.

"You've faced _demons_ who have tried to kill you and you're afraid of a human _ride_?" he asked in disbelief.

"The last one they had here crashed," she answered, "A mom and her daughter died."

"Hn. Even if this ride were to crash, you wouldn't die. Not from something like that."

"Gee, thanks a l- aaaaahhhhh!" she screamed as the cart went over the hill, gripping Hiei even tighter. He was caught off guard by her screaming and gripping and he could only laugh.

"Why are you laughing now? Laugh later when I have time to appreciate it!" she hollered at him. He only laughed harder, but wrapped his own arms around her.

It went on like that for the rest of the ride. Kelly screamed and Hiei laughed at her, both embracing each other. He even had to support her as they got off the ride. Turns out, roller coasters really did make her sick. Hiei walked her over to sit on a bench while he left to go get a soda that would hopefully help to settle her stomach.

She leaned her head back on the bench and closed her eyes. She had _told_ him that they made her sick. She didn't lie and he knew that. If she were afraid, she would have just told him. Well, she was afraid, but that wasn't why she hadn't wanted to go on.

"Stupid Hiei," she murmured.

The again, he did laugh the whole time. Even if it was at her, it was worth it. Hiei's smiles and laughs were rare and she felt that she had to earn each one of them.

"Earning a laugh. Now there's something no demon would be proud of."

Kelly cracked an eye open to see Hiei standing in front of her, holding out a plastic cup. She took it and drank the soda quickly then tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

"Don't read my mid," she said. The reflex again.

He gave her a smirk then said, "Your mother asked me to tell you that the food is being served, but she knows we won't eat it. She suggested we go to the water park." He held out their bag which Kelly hadn't noticed he was carrying.

She stood, her stomach already settling. She took the bag with a nod and began to walk.

"Mmkay, it's this way. I like the water park better. And I'm sure you will too," she said. She turned to smirk at him. "If you liked the beach last year, you'll definitely like the water park."

He gave her his own smirk. She was referring to how he had had to leave suddenly when he had… problems… after he had seen her wet and in a bikini top.

"Oddly, I look forward to it."

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk. She had always hated having to come here. But now, it was _so_ worth it.


	27. Ending of Fun

updates today again instead of saturday. i got a bunch of stuff to do tomorrow, and i finished writing this story so i was kinda upset... i feel almost empty cause im no longer planning it out. it had comsumed my life for so long that now that it doesnt, i dont really know what to do with myself. i have no other ideas for another fanfiction so im thinking of starting to write an orignal story... idk i think that would be a waste though... o sorry! didnt mean to bore you with that!

here's the chapter!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 27: Ending of Fun

Hiei leaned against one of the many pillars that held up a "water-slide", as Kelly had called it. The water-slide towered high above his head and he could hear the screams of those who were one it. He could also hear all the giggling and nonsense being spouted from about every teenage female that walked by him. Honestly, it should be illegal to say or think the things that they were about him. He had never even heard Kelly talk or think about him the way the others were. Then again, it _was_ Kelly. She would most likely turn beet red should anything like those other girls were thinking come up in conversation.

And then he heard her voice, her thoughts. It was along the lines of the same thoughts as the other females, but they were much more innocent and more adoring, loving. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and he looked up. She was walking towards him, finally coming out from the female changing rooms.

And she was thinking of how gorgeous _he_ was? No, surely it had to be the other way around.

Like the previous year at the beach, she wore surf shorts, these ones blue and much shorter than her other ones. She wore a blue and white striped bikini top, revealing her hour-glass figure again. Her hair was up in a short pony-tail with stray pieces falling to frame her face. Because of how short her hair was now, it couldn't all be held back. She still wore his tear gem on the silver and amethyst chain.

She wasn't a model or anything erotic. Not even close. But in Hiei's eyes, she was the most beautiful creature in existence. He saw her beauty, her perfections, her blemishes, and her flaws. And he loved them all, because they made up her; this girl, no this _woman_, who had saved him.

And she was going to get _wet_. This would definitely be a repeat of last year. But this time, he couldn't run away. Then again, this time he wouldn't have to.

"Hey! Ready to go?" she asked when she finally reached him.

He nodded and handed her the clothes he had changed out of in favor for the crimson swim trunks he now wore. Kelly had told him it brought out his eyes. Like he cared.

She took the clothes and stuck them in the bag she carried, then slung the bag over her shoulder. She then motioned for him to follow her.

She led him onto a walkway that brought them across a large kiddy area. The walkway eventually took them to a section with lines of white beach chairs made for sunbathing. Kelly walked through the rows until she found a few of her cousins sitting around. She waved and slowly approached them.

"You got a tattoo?" one asked her. Hiei knew him as Eddie. He was one of the few cousins that talked to Kelly. Most of her cousins on her father's side were boys, only a few girls. All the girls were younger than her, around her sister's age. The girls adored her, while the boys seemed to shun her.

She gave a half smile, then skimmed her hand over the mating mark on her shoulder that was fully exposed now. The ties of the bathing suit went around her neck and didn't cover the mark.

"Yeah…" she said quietly, as she placed her bag down along with all of her family's other bags and belongings.

"To match your boyfriend's?" asked Chris, another one of Kelly's cousins, "How sweet." He laughed and pointed at Hiei who stood slightly apart from the others, yet still close enough to Kelly.

"Think so?" she asked blandly. She didn't feel like dealing with their crap right now. She knew that Eddie had purely been curious, but Chris was just making fun of her.

She started to back up now that her bag was in place, but she was stopped when a hand was placed on her wrist. She looked up in surprise and saw that Brendan, the cousin closest in age to her, was the one who held her wrist. Brendan had been one of her best friends up until about two years ago. They grew distant mainly because she was a girl and didn't feel like playing football or anything along those lines. But she knew he still cared about her.

"What happened to you?" he asked quietly as he looked her over.

Kelly followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the scar Lon gave her, and the less prominent one that Shishi had given her right shoulder.

"I's nothing'," she murmured, trying to brush him off.

"_Nothing_? You were _stabbed_," he said sternly. He pulled her forward a bit and traced the scar on her back that marked the exit wound.

Kelly quickly twisted her wrist out of his hold and then backed up to stand beside Hiei.

Brendan stood, watching the two, Kelly's other cousins doing the same.

"_He_ knows, doesn't he?" he asked as he motioned to Hiei.

Kelly gave a slow nod. She could see Hiei out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her closely, seeing what she would do.

"Hiei saved me," she told them, "When I was kidnapped, remember? I got these scars in Japan. Hiei rescued me and helped me get better." Brendan didn't need to understand the double meaning.

He stared at her for a bit, and then finally nodded. He then turned to look at Hiei who had finally turned his gaze on the others.

"Take care of our girl here," Brendan told him.

Kelly's eyes widened. She never expected him to say something like that. But then again… maybe this was what she and her cousins needed. Closure.

Hiei gave a curt nod. "I don't need someone to tell me that."

Brendan gave low chuckle then he too nodded. He turned around, back to the others and said, "See ya, Kel."

"Yeah…bye."

She then walked away, back the way they had come. Hiei kept pace with her, not saying anything.

That good-bye was more than a farewell for now. Much more. Her family was letting her go. Brendan knew that he most likely wouldn't see Kelly ever again. Kelly knew he had felt it.

She took a deep breath then turned to Hiei.

"C'mon. We're gonna go to the jungle section. It's kinda for kids, but it's the best place to start," she told him.

He nodded and reluctantly followed her over another walkway and past two entrances, both leading to water-slides. They went over one last small bridge and were in a large basin of water, about a foot deep. In the middle of the water was what appeared to be a playground of some sorts. There were three long slides connected to the center towers and platforms. Various strings hung down from poles and slides and water guns were attached to railings and stuck out of the ground.

Kelly pulled Hiei over, avoiding the small children that ran through. She stopped below one of the many pull-strings and grabbed it, yanking it down. Water cascaded down on them, pelting their skin. When it finally stopped, Hiei looked up and saw that the string led to a large bucket. A spigot led to the opening and water flowed into it.

Kelly laughed hysterically from next to him. He looked back at her just as she brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair.

"It never ceases to amaze me that your hair only droops slightly when wet," she said through a giggle fit, "It never goes flat."

He smirked, then grabbed her hands which were still roving through his hair. She pulled them back to her sides, still giggling. He said nothing, thought he _was_ annoyed. She needed to laugh right now, after what had happened with her cousin.

She pulled him through the falling water of the "jungle", occasionally squirting him with various water guns. Finally, he decided it was time he fought back. At what he believed to be human speed, he made a dash for the next gun Kelly was headed for. He turned it around and aimed for her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she yelped when Hiei pulled the trigger and she was squirted with cold water.

"Hey!" she yelled, as he continued to squirt her.

"Payback," he said with a smirk.

She gave a low growl then dashed towards him. He merely stood there, knowing that any move he made would end up being demon-like. He couldn't risk that with so many humans around. So he was completely unguarded when Kelly's hands met his shoulders and pushed him back. He hit the padded ground with a large splash of water. He looked up to see Kelly's face was inches from his, strands of wet hair tickling his cheeks. Her hands were still on his shoulders and she was straddling his waist.

She laughed then said, "See? You're learning how to have fun." She gave him a quick kiss, then pushed off him and ran away. "Le's see if you can get me again!"

He sat up and watched as she ran up the steps that led to one of the platforms of the playground. She turned halfway to the next platform and stuck her tongue out at him, then continued in her escape.

He gave a smirk then got up to follow her. He was never one to loose. Even in some childish game such as this. He would definitely win.

And so, the chase began. Kelly looked behind her, and there Hiei was, closing in on her. She gave a quick squeal then turned back and ran faster. She made a sharp turn, jumping down a platform and running to the rope that hung there. She pulled it as Hiei approached and he was sprayed by several streams of water, coming from a railing next to him.

She laughed as he gave a scowl and a low growl. She let go then continued to run away, jumping off of the playground and dashing through the water. Hiei followed quickly behind her. He finally caught up when she made a wide turn in order to avoid a group of children in her way. When Hiei got there, the children had moved on, but Kelly was still in her arc. He ran straight and met her at the end of her arc, bringing her down the same way she had to him.

"You're right," he said as he lowered his head to her ear. "This _is_ fun. I've always been one for a good chase."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you relate it to fighting and killing. That's not what fun is."

He gave a low chuckle. "Oh well. Guess this was a failure after all. Not that I'm surprised or anything. It's kind of like trying to teach Kuwabara to be intelligent."

"Hey, Kuwabara's very intelli- mmff!" She was silenced by Hiei's lips covering hers. She quickly kissed him back, bringing her hands out of the water and burying them in his wet hair.

He broke away from her and she whined in a protest.

"Your turn," he said before rolling off of her and running away.

Kelly cursed and ran after him. She gave a smile as she ducked underneath a platform. He was definitely having fun, even if he didn't know it. She would just let him think that it was the thrill of the chase. He never had to know otherwise.


	28. Belonging

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 28: Belonging

After all the "fun" was over, it was back to business. There was only one week until the tournament and Kelly was finally beginning to feel the pressure. She was much more jittery and jumpy even. Hiei tried to calm her, but his assurances went in one ear and out the other. He really just wanted to point out that if she was having second thoughts then she should never have signed up in the first place. However, he knew that would only make her upset, so for once, he kept his mouth shut.

So finally, as the last week before the tournament began, Hiei called up a few favors from some friends. And they definitely came through.

Hiei ushered Kelly outside on the first day of the last week before the tournament. He ignored her confused looks and questions of what was going on and pulled her down the steps of the bug fortress.

As she slowly lowered herself from the hatch in the bug's stomach, she heard various cries of her name. And then, above it all, "Kelz!"

She quickly jumped from the steps and looked at the crowd ahead of her. She gave off a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a scream and then dashed towards those standing there waiting for her.

"Yusuke! You're here!" She flung herself at him, much to his surprise, but he eagerly returned the embrace.

"Yeah, I'm here. Thanks for the update," he said sarcastically as they backed away from each other.

"Shut it," she retorted, though she still had a smile on her face.

"And what about me, huh? Did you forget about your pal Kuwabara?"

Kelly turned when she heard the gruff voice. "Kuwabara!" She pounced on him as well and he too returned the hug. "What are you doing in Demon World?"

"I came to watch you guys kick the crap outta all the other demons in the tournament," he answered as they pulled back, "Oh, and I had to bring you something."

"Bring me something?" she questioned as he lowered a bag that he carried from his shoulder.

He rummaged through it and pulled out a small box and held it up.

"Pop-tarts!" he announced, "Who's your favorite now?"

She gave a laugh and grabbed the box of her favorite food. "Definitely you, Kuwabara." She gave him another hug and a thank you.

"Bribing her to make you her favorite. Really, Kuwabara. Who knew you could stoop so low?"

"Shut up, Kurama. You're just jealous 'cause she's mad at you," Kuwabara retorted.

Kelly turned to see Kurama walking forward. She cocked her head and gave a lazy smile then said, "Nah, I'm not mad… not really… But it is nice to see you again, Kurama."

He gave her a smile in return and nodded. "Yes, and Brittany says hello. She begged me to let her come."

"Yeah, I bet she did. Thanks for not bringing her."

"Speak for yourself! We all wanted to meet the girl that caught Youko's eye!"

Kelly turned to face the rest of her friends. Rinku had walked forward, the others behind him.

"And she's even Kel's best friend! That's gotta be one doozy of a girl. She puts up with the crazy and the fox!" he said with laugh.

"Hey! C'mere, you little brat! I'll show ya who's crazy!" Kelly yelled as she ran at Rinku.

She was stopped by Jin who held out an arm and caught her. He spun her around and lifted her into his arms.

"Now, now. Don' b' tha' way," he said in a playful chastise, "We came all this way ta cheer ya up, we did." He carried her over to Hiei and placed her back on her feet.

"Cheer me up?" she asked in surprise, "What're you talkin' about?"

"Your lil mate here called us all up," Chu answered, his voice slurry as usual, "Said you were feelin' the pressure o' the upcomin' tournament."

"So we all decided to come cheer you up!" Suzuki finished.

Kelly blinked then turned to look at Hiei. He seemed to be looking anywhere but at her and she swore he almost seemed embarrassed. She wasn't sure whether to yell at him for telling people she was nervous, or hug him for trying to help her out. Then again, who could yell at him when he was making a face like he was now.

The face instantly went away and Kelly could see his eye twitch. Seems he had been reading her mind, as usual, and he didn't find it funny. She only smiled at him, knowing he could see it out of the corner of his eye, then turned back to the others.

"Thanks, guys," she said to them.

"Aw, don't get all sentimental on us," Yusuke said, slinging an arm over her shoulder, "'Cause we're also here to beat some sense into you."

Kelly didn't like the sound of that. "What?"

Yusuke laughed, grabbed the box of pop-tarts that she still held in her hands, threw it to Kuwabara who caught it with ease, and then backed away from her. He slowly spread his legs and got into a fighting stance.

"The best way to prepare for a fight, _is_ to fight," he informed her.

She blinked, then violently shook her head. She backed up, waving her hands in front of her. "Nuh uh. No way in hell I'm fightin' you or anyone else. 'Member last time?"

They only laughed at her as she continued to back up. She stopped when she felt herself press against a hard chest and two strong hands grabbed a hold of her shoulders. Hiei.

"You're better than last time," he told her in a low voice, almost a whisper, "The detective is right, for once. This will help you prepare for the actual tournament. Don't be a baby."

He pushed her forward, back to Yusuke who still waited with his fists at the ready. She stumbled to a stop and then looked back at her mate. He merely stared back at her. Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she gave a sigh then turned back to her opponent.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "Le's jus' get this over with, shall we?" She too went into a fighting stance and waited.

"'Bout time," Yusuke said with a smirk, "Now, how about we show these guys what we half-demons are made of."

She smiled at that. "I like the sound of that."

"Right. No powers. Just energy and fists," he told her.

"Mmkay," she said with a nod.

And then without warning, they both flared their energy, Yusuke's gold and Kelly's silver.

"Show-offs," Kuwabara muttered from the side lines.

"Maybe," Kurama said from beside him, "But I don't think that's what they are aiming for. They aren't even using half their power. Half-demon energy requires too much stamina to be used recklessly."

"It's _not_ what they're aiming for," Hiei agreed from Kurama's other side, "They are doing this purely to show what they are. They want to show that half-demons can belong and that they are alike. They are not alone."

"What's the shorty talkin' about?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama gave a slight smile. "Being one of a kind isn't always a good thing, Kuwabara. Yusuke was once alone as a half-demon. Now, he has someone he can relate to, another one of his kind."

Kuwabara's face softened as he turned back to the two who still stood patiently, their energies mixing in the air.

"Yeah, I guess I see what you mean. Kinda like when he fought Jin in the Dark Tournament, right?"

Kurama gave a slight nod. "Yes, just like then."

Their attention was brought completely back to Kelly and Yusuke who now dashed at each other. They both punched with their right fist and caught the oncoming blow with their left. They quickly backed off, then sprang forward again.

Kelly brought a leg up to kick him, but he caught it under his arm, holding it to his side. He flung her around, slamming her into the ground. He released her leg and prepared another punch. His fist only came into contact with the ground, forming a small crater. Kelly was already gone.

Yusuke was brought face first into the crater he had just created by an elbow coming in contact with his back. Kelly then kicked his side, sending him backwards. He quickly straightened out and slid to a stop, using his hand as a brake.

Looking up, he saw that Kelly was already in front of him, her fist at the ready. He blocked it with his left arm, brushing it out of the way, then returned with his own punch to her face. She reeled back from the force, but managed to bring her left leg up and kick him in the gut.

Yusuke recovered from the kick and blocked the oncoming punch. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward in an attempt to knee her in the stomach. She managed to twist her arm out of his hold and before he knew it, she was gone. He was kicked in the back and sent stumbling forward. Kelly was already at his front and she punched him in the chest. He used the force of her punch to spin himself and kick her in the head.

They both landed on the ground with two thuds, dirt clouding around them.

Kelly sat up sluggishly, rubbing her face. Yusuke too rolled over and sat up.

"Yusuke, howz about we kick this up a notch?" Kelly asked through ragged breaths, "There's only so much we can do with brute force."

"Alright then," Yusuke agreed with a nod, "But just remember, this was your idea. It's not my fault if you get hurt."

"Che, speak for yourself, Zuko." And then she was gone.

"Damn her speed," Yusuke muttered as he looked around. He saw only his friends in the loose circle they had made around him.

Then he felt her energy behind him and he spun around just in time to catch the green bow-staff that was aimed at his head. Kelly smirked, glad for the challenge, and released the bow's energy, causing it to disappear. She instead brought her palms together and shot a ball of lightening at him.

He cursed and dodged it. The ball exploded on the ground causing clouds of dirt to rise. He stayed behind the clouds, hoping that Kelly wouldn't be able to find him. The next thing he knew, the smoke was blown away by a huge gust of wind. Kelly ran forward, her fists alight with fire. She missed with her punch as he dodged it, but she swung a hand around, flinging the fire at him. He was caught off-guard and the fireball clipped his side, singing his ribs. A second fireball was then flung at him, but this time he was prepared. He shot a small spirit gun blast at it. The two met halfway and exploded. Yusuke ran forward, but Kelly was already waiting.

Yusuke was surprised to see a ring of water surrounding her. She brought a hand out and the ring became a whip, aimed at Yusuke. He dodged the first blow and continued forward. He then jumped over the second blow, and rolled out of the way of the third. He finally made it to her, punching her back with a fist of energy. She fell back, releasing the water she had in control, and spun so that she was crouched on the balls of her feet. When she looked up, Yusuke was barely even a foot in front of her, spirit gun at the ready.

"Bang," he said with a mime of firing his signature move. There was no way she could have dodged it. Not at such a close range. She may be fast, but it would be impossible for even the fastest demon to have dodged it at point blank. And she would never have survived a blast from Yusuke. Not her.

She pouted. "Yeah, yeah. I went easy on you. I didn't even transform."

"Neither did I," Yusuke pointed out.

"Whatever." She stood up completely form her crouch and walked forward.

"Now that was awesome!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he walked to Kelly and Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei were right behind him.

"Agreed," Touya said with a nod as he and the others walked forward. "That certainly was entertaining."

"Entertaining? Why t'was th' most excitin' fight me eyes have ever seen!" Jin said happily. "Jus' look a' me ears!"

Kelly giggled at his wiggling ears. He looked like a little kid.

"Yes, well, let's just hope you can fight like that in the tournament," Shishiwakamaru said.

"Just wait. I'll beat all your sorry asses!" she told him. "Nah… I'll prob'ly loose real fast, but don' worry. I'll take a few down with me." She laughed.

"Kelly!"

She turned when she heard her name being called from the entrance to the bug fortress. Delia, Sora, Trey, and Noah stood there watching her and the others.

"Hey! Come meet my friends!" she called to them with a wave of her arm. She turned back to the others. "These guys are on my squad on the border patrol. They're my friends."

Kurama and Hiei watched from a distance as Kelly introduced everyone.

"So, she's doing well then?" Kurama asked his friend.

Hiei nodded. "Yes, much better than I thought she would. Those four are part of the reason."

"Yes, they do seem to like her. Respect her even," Kurama observed.

Hiei nodded again. "She deserved that position."

Kurama gave a low chuckle at everyone's reactions. With Kelly's bubbly attitude spreading to everyone else, they seemed like a gang of teenagers.

"You're the biggest reason she's doing well," Kurama said quietly.

Hiei said nothing.

"I've never seen her so happy. She even _hugged_ Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Yes, she's been doing that lately," Hiei agreed.

"Because she's not tense. Well, she is now, but because of the tournament. Otherwise, she seems relaxed and happy."

"This is how she should be, all the time," Hiei said, just as quietly as Kurama, "This is what she deserves. To belong. She's never had that. Even I… I had that."

Kurama knew he spoke of when he met Yusuke, Kuwabara, and himself. And then when he met Mukuro. Kelly, on the other hand, never had that sense of belonging until very recently. She had been exiled from everyone but her family for the longest time. But now, even if there were demons who didn't like her, she felt she belonged. Her fight with Yusuke had proved it.

Hiei smirked when he saw Kelly motioning for him and Kurama to join her and the others. He did as she asked, Kurama following behind.

He stood by her side and she smiled at him. That smile that always took him by surprise. The one that told him how much she loved him, how happy she was with him.

She then turned back and continued chatting with her friends.

Yes, she definitely belonged. Finally.

* * *

the next chapter's a continuation of this one. i like it, mainly because i added more Yusuke to it. I mean, this is a Yu Yu Hakusho fic so the main character has to be in it more than just a few times right? hee hee i love Yusuke


	29. Yusuke

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 29: Yusuke

Kelly wasn't surprised to find that all of her demon friends got along very well. The four on her squad were immediately accepted by her original friends. This made her really happy and everyone could see it. She was surrounded by most of her friends (a few still remained in Human World). She had more friends in this foreign place than she had ever had back home.

She thought it all over as she sat on a wide rock on the side lines of the makeshift sparring grounds. It was actually just a large clearing a couple of yards away from the bug fortress. Hiei and Mukuro often sparred there when they got bored, which wasn't that often now that Kelly was around, but she sometimes found herself sitting on this very rock watching the two duke it out.

Her eyes flitted to and fro as she watched Hiei and Yusuke fight. One thing was for sure, her fellow half-demon had definitely been holding out on her. She hadn't been fighting at full strength either, but even if she had, she still would have lost. His power was amazing, much better than her's and even Hiei's. He could probably even compete with Mukuro. Probably, but not definitely.

Kuwabara stood slightly ahead of her, yelling at the two combatants. Kelly smiled at his ridiculousness, but she didn't say anything. Kurama sat just beside her on the rock. He too was watching the match intently, as was everyone else. They all lounged around the field, sitting on rocks or leaning against trees.

Kelly quickly looked the others over and almost laughed when she saw Sora. He was leaning on the tree that Delia sat below. What was funny was the fact that he sat between her and Shishiwakamaru. Shishi had hit on her when she was first introduced and Sora did _not_ like that. What was weird though was that when Sora butted in, Delia didn't tell him not to. In fact, she was almost responsive to Sora's affection towards her. Now there was a change Kelly liked.

She turned her attention back to Hiei and Yusuke who were still sparring. Hiei had left his sword in her care so that the two could fight with sheer force alone. So his sword was between her legs, leaning against her shoulder.

Blasts of energy sprang from their hands every time they connected. Kelly could see that they were past blocking. It was all about endurance now. And she hated every minute of it. She couldn't stand to see her mate get punched like that. She knew he was okay, but it killed her to watch it all. She could only imagine what it was like for him to watch her fight. At least she knew he was okay. When she fought, it wasn't guaranteed that she would come out fine.

The fight finally began to slow down until at last, the two separated. Yusuke was laughing and Kelly could hear him telling Hiei that it was a good fight. Others joined in the commentary, including Kuwabara who could be heard above them all.

Kurama chuckled from beside Kelly.

"None of them have changed," he said, not really speaking to anyone in particular.

Kelly cocked her head. "Maybe. Not on the surface at least."

"Of course."

She turned to him. "So why don't you go show them that you haven't changed either?"

Kurama's eyebrows raised, but he nodded. "Yes, maybe I will." He stood and walked over to the crowd and talked quietly to them. A few of their older friends cheered while their newer ones looked intrigued.

Hiei nodded and said something to Kurama, then walked back over to Kelly. He took his sword and moved it over then sat in front of her, facing her. She brought her hands out, forming a cup. Water quickly gathered there and began to boil. She spread her hands, causing the water to trail along in midair. She led the water to a cut Hiei had on his jaw, washing the blood away.

"What're you doing?" Yusuke asked as he came up behind Hiei.

"Cleaning his wounds," Kelly answered as she continued to wash Hiei's various cuts. "I boil the wooder with my fire element. Boiled wooder helps to disinfect the cuts. Then, I lower the temperature to just before it freezes. It helps to stop the swelling."

Yusuke watched as she got rid of the bloody water and replaced it with new water. Yusuke could see that it almost froze in her hands before she used it to go over the cuts she had just washed. Hiei sat patiently, not flinching in the slightest when the hot or cold water touched him.

"Well, you got your own personal nurse there, don'cha, Hiei?" Yusuke joked with a grin, "You play doctor and nurse with her every once in a while?"

Kelly's face flushed, but she didn't look away from her work. Hiei, on the other hand, shot a dark fire ball at Yusuke.

"Woah!" he yelled as he dodged it, "Touchy, aren't we?"

"Detective, did your mother ever drop you on your head when you were a baby?" Hiei asked tersely, "Either that or your brain is decaying; your stupidity is progressively getting worse."

Yusuke only laughed and sat down next to Kelly who had finally finished attending to Hiei. He in turn stood and grabbed his sword.

"I'm fighting Kurama," he said to Kelly.

She nodded and gave a smirk, "Have fun."

He gave his own smirk then walked back to the sparring grounds where everyone still stood.

Kelly knew that this was how Hiei was going to get back at Kurama for the date and for making her cry. This would definitely be an interesting fight, to say the least.

The others moved back to their spots to settle in to watch the fight. The two in the middle both drew their weapons and readied themselves. Then they were gone and the fight began.

"So, you and the shrimp are mates now, huh?" Yusuke questioned as he and Kelly watched the fight before them.

"Hard to wrap your brain around, isn't it?" she asked back with a chuckle.

"Yeah… actually. I never thought Hiei would get a mate. I mean… it's Hiei."

"Yeah, I know. But, I mean, it's me too that we're talkin' about," she said as if that explained everything. Which in a way, it did.

"True, true," he answered with a laugh, "You certainly do change lives. Kinda like those books everyone buys. You know, those 'self-help' books. Only, your way more entertaining."

"Thanks… I think."

"You got Kurama to act like a normal teenager, Hiei to act normal period, me to propose to Keiko, and Yukina to stop being so innocent and be more assertive. As for Kuwabara…"

He trailed off and watched as Kuwabara yelled at Hiei and Kurama, just as he had done the last time.

"Well, there was no hope for him anyway," Yusuke finished.

Kelly laughed. When she calmed down, she said, "I'm not life changing. I'm jus'… I dunno. I'm jus' diff'rent."

Yusuke shook his head. "Trust me Kelz. You're life changing. Yeah, you're different, but in a good way. Like Chinese food. Different, but good."

She snorted. "I'm so glad to be compared to Chinese food."

Yusuke only shrugged.

"Thanks though."

"No problem. I was only tellin' the truth."

Kelly smiled as they continued to watch the fight. It was basically even because neither fighters wanted to push too far. Their weapons would contact, then instantly separate, only to be brought back together once again.

"Were you scared?" Kelly asked suddenly, "The first time?"

She didn't need to be specific. Yusuke knew she was asking two questions in one. When he first came to Demon World with the monks as a half-demon, was he afraid that he wouldn't be accepted? And then, when he entered the tournament, was he afraid people would be after him because of what he was? Or was he just afraid that he would die period?

"Not really," he answered, "Then again, I really didn't think much of it.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

He grinned at her then continued, "I think I was more excited than anything. Anxious. I wanted to figure everything out. I wanted to test my powers. I wanted to beat the shit outta Raizen for interfering with my fight with Sensui. But I think I was… confused too. I didn't know what I was doing, that's a given. But I also didn't know how to handle it. So I handled it the only way I knew how. With my fists."

"Of course," she answered with a smirk.

"You'll be okay, Kelz," he assured her as he clasped her shoulder, "You've got all of us. No demon would be stupid enough to even look at you the wrong way with us around."

Kelly gave a sigh. "Thanks again, Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all sentimental on me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He grinned at her again and took his hand off of her shoulder then turned back to the fight once more.

Kelly too brought her eyes back to the fight at hand. Hiei had finally started to get more aggressive. Payback was definitely a bitch as Kurama was finding out. She gave a small smile as Hiei's sword slowly overcame Kurama's whip.

She just had to pray that Youko didn't come out. She didn't think she could handle watching that fight.


	30. Beginning of the Tournament

so, im home sick today. nothing major though so i figured id get this chapter out of the way while i had time

and i know a lot of people have been wishing me luck on my applications and whatnot, and your luck has paid off! i got accepted to a university in, drumroll... Philly! hee hee hee. go figure. but yeah they offered me a partial scholarship too, so we'll see what i do. but i just wanted to let all those reviewers know that im very grateful for their support and then tell them my good news!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 30: Beginning of the Tournament

"Now _this_ is a bowlful of crazyment."

Demons pooled into the stadium from every side, quickly filling the seats and the floor reserved for the fighters. Kelly had never even heard of some of the demon types that Hiei was pointing out to her. She even heard at least fifteen different languages, which surprised her. She had thought that demons mostly just spoke the demonic language, but she could distinctively hear English, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and even some French, German, and Italian, along with a few others she couldn't comprehend.

Mukuro gave a chuckle from beside her. "That's an interesting way to describe it."

"Interesting, but accurate," Kelly said back as she continued to look around. She was looking for any sign of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, or her demon friends. They had left after her "cheering up day" had ended, telling her that they would meet at the tournament, but she hadn't seen them yet.

-They are here.- Hiei told her telepathically. -But they are also enemies. You shouldn't be anxious to see them.-

-Kurama and Kuwabara are not enemies today.- She argued back.

-Hn. Kurama has been allied with the enemy. Kuwabara is a baka, bakas are enemies.-

-Stop calling them enemies. They're _opponents_.-

-Opponents is too weak of a word. They could kill you. And even if they couldn't, they stand in your way of winning. They are enemies.-

Kelly sighed and looked around again from the wall of the stadium that she, Hiei, Mukuro, Delia, Trey, Sora, and Noah leaned against. Further down the wall, Kelly could see a crowd of Mukuro's subordinates including Shigure, Kirin, and even Chad. She could hear an announcer talking about Yomi and his son. They were there somewhere too, Kelly knew.

-So… I'm your enemy too?- she asked as she continued to gaze around at all the demons who walked by, staring at her and her friends.

Hiei didn't answer at first. Kelly had asked the question playfully, but he knew she was serious. And he also knew that she knew the answer.

-Yes. For the duration of the tournament, you are my enemy.- he answered blandly.

To his surprise, she turned and smiled at him. -Jus' makin' sure you don't go easy on me if we hafta fight each other.-

-Hn. Baka onna.- he said telepathically with an actual grunt. -You should _want_ me to go easy on you.-

-No I don't. we're equals. In this tournament, everyone is.- she said with a visible frown.

Hiei gave a sigh, knowing that there was no arguing now. Instead, he turned his attention to the announcer's voice above the low roar of the crowd.

"Over to the left side of the stadium, we have Mukuro and her subordinates," the demon woman announced, "She's still in favor to win, along with her ex-second-in-command Hiei. Rumor is that he's gotten much stronger in the past three years.""

Kelly gave a snort at this, causing Hiei to smirk.

"And another rumor is that he's recently taken on a mate," the announcer continued. Kelly cocked her head to the side in interest. "I have a very reliable source that tells me that his mate is the blonde and purple haired girl standing next to him. What's intriguing is the fact that she's not a full demon. She's half demon, half human! Apparently, Hiei, along with Yusuke, Kurama, and the human Kuwabara, rescued her from the scientist Inoji. I'm sure that a few of you older folk have heard that name before. However, that's all I have on her. Her strength, powers, and life before and after her rescue are unknown."

"They got a lot," Kelly stated as the announcer began to talk about Kurama not entering the tournament.

"Gossip is a powerful thing," Mukuro said, "Sometimes it's even true."

Kelly chuckled. "Guess so, huh?" She looked around at all the passing demons. "Their stares have intensified. It's unnerving."

"Ignore it then," Hiei told her simply.

"Duh. But it's still annoyin' anyway."

"Just pretend they're staring at how pretty you are," Trey answered with smirk.

"Pretty. Right. I _definitely_ do that," she answered sarcastically.

She earned herself a few chuckles from that, causing her to give a small smile. A sound caught her ear and she turned her head to see Yusuke and a big demon standing on the stage at the forefront of the stadium. Yusuke held a microphone in his hand and he was speaking into it, trying to get everyone to be quiet.

"Alright everyone, Yusuke here. The tournament committee is making me get up here again, so bare with me. Just like last time, I ask you all not to kill if you can help it. I also know we have some new faces here. To those demons and half-demon-"

"Thanks, Yusuke!"

"Any time, Kelz. Anyway, to all newcomers, know that this is an intense tournament, but we want as many demons to live as possible. We need as many demons as we can get to help out the King, whoever it will be. So good luck to everyone and now I'm gonna hand the mic over to King Enki here."

"Thank you, Yusuke," Enki said once he had taken the microphone and cleared his throat, "Right, as last time, I hope that whoever wins will do well and follow the basic guidelines that I set up. However, I probably won't win this time, so the decision won't be mine. I hope you all do well and fight your best. And now, without further ado, let the second Demon World Tournament begin!"

The crowd roared with cheers and clapping. Kelly and her squad cheered along with them, being the only ones of Mukuro's subordinates peppy enough to do so.

Kelly turned to Hiei, giving off a small laugh, and said, "This is_ way_ exciting."

He smirked and gave a slight nod. If she thought it was exciting now, she had to wait until the fighting started.

* * *

"Group 110, group 110..." Kelly mumbled as she looked up at the large board on the side of the stadium that listed all the groups and the demons fighting within it.

"There," Hiei said as he pointed to one of the blocks.

Kelly looked up at all of the numbers underneath the Group 110 title. "See anyone you think is tough?"

Hiei looked over the numbers, looking for one he recognized. He had memorized all the numbers of the fighters that he didn't want Kelly to fight. Their deal still stood; she had to forfeit the fight ahead of time if Hiei told her to.

"No. Nobody you should worry over at least," he finally answered.

"Awesome. Jus' watch. Those guys won't make it past the prelims," she said excitedly.

He smirked at her eagerness then turned to look at his own group. He was in an easy one as well. His only worry was that he was and Kelly would end up in the same block. If they both made it far enough, they could end up fighting each other. He had said that he wouldn't hold back on her, if that were the case, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to cause her physical harm. There was just something within him that wouldn't allow him to do it.

"Hiei?"

He turned back to Kelly to see her looking at him in concern, her head cocked to the side.

"Let's go," he said as he walked away from the crowd around the board, "Your fight is in twenty minutes and you have to be there in ten."

She followed him, quickly catching up to his side.

"If it comes down to it," she said quietly, "I'll forfeit before we fight."

He stopped walking and looked at her incredulously. She merely looked back at him, no emotion on her face or in her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a Jagan hidden under those bangs," he said before he began walking again.

She smiled innocently at him as she followed him once more.

"I don't want you to forfeit," he told her, "Not for that fight."

"But I will," she stated, "I won't make us go through that."

"Hopefully we won't have to."

She shrugged and gave a small smile.

Hiei led her through an entrance on one side of the stadium. They walked down a long hall, various demons passing by them. The hall led to a three way split. Above each hallway was a sign that indicated which arena was at the end. Hiei stopped in front of the one that said arena ten.

"You're on your own from here," he told her quietly.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Right."

"I'll wait here," he said as his Jagan glowed. He would be watching.

"Alright, I'll see you when I come back the victor," she said with a smirk.

He gave a smirk of his own then watched her as she turned and walked down the hallway with a small wave.

He sighed, then leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. His Jagan still glowed as he used it to watch Kelly step onto an elevator that took her to the arena above the stadium.

This was only the preliminaries and he was already anxious for her. This would be a long tournament, he already knew it.

* * *

Kelly stepped off the elevator-like platform that brought her up into the middle of a clearing in a forest. It felt strange being in an arena with plants and boulders. It was strange, but comforting at the same time. She felt like she was on patrol again. She was in her element.

She looked up to see two flying… _things_ with two girls on each one. Cameras, she realized. She had the urge to laugh as one flew down and circled her, its wings flapping frantically.

"You have ten minutes until the fight begins," the girl on the camera told her, "You loose if you are knocked unconscious, knocked off the arena, killed, or you forfeit."

Kelly nodded and the camera and the girl flew away. She turned her attention to the area around her. She heard a bunch of demons farther ahead of her, on the other side of the forest. She guessed that most of the demons had gathered there to begin the fight.

She sprinted forward, toward the group, and stopped halfway through the forest. She jumped up and perched in a branch and peered through the branches and leaves at the group ahead of her.

She brainstormed for what to do. It would be foolish to go and meet them all together as they were. They would undoubtedly gang up on her should they find her. And if she used any of her elemental powers to defeat them from afar, they would detect her energy and go after her. Her elemental power was too limited to take them all out at once.

She could just jump in and use her advantage in speed to knock them all out, but it wasn't guaranteed that all of them would be knocked out with a single blow. Her strength wasn't enough for them.

Her best option was to let them beat each other up and then take on the leftovers. But what fun was that? Plus, she would look weak and bring a bad name to Hiei.

So the only option left was to separate them. It would be difficult, but that was where the fun was.

She watched the demons while going over her plan for the last seven minutes until she heard one of the referee demons announce the beginning of the fight.

Kelly smirked, then held out a hand, causing a silver barrier to appear around a large portion of the group, leaving five demons outside of it.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

Kelly almost laughed as she watched all the demons in the barrier scramble around, running into the barrier itself and not getting the results they wanted.

And now was the time to make her move. Kelly jumped down from the branch and landed behind the demon closest to her outside the barrier. She hit him in the back of the neck with a green bow-staff, instantly knocking him unconscious. She quickly did the same to the other four, hitting one of them a second time when he attempted to get up.

She held out her hand again and formed a gap in the barrier, big enough to let only one demon through at a time. And, of course, the demons were stupid enough to fall for her trap.

She closed the gap after four more demons had ran through at her and then quickly took them out with her bow-staff. In fifteen more minutes, she had taken out the rest.

A camera came down and circled her again, then came to a rest in front of her.

"Winner of group 110!" the referee announced into a small microphone on the camera.

Kelly gave a shy wave into the camera then looked up at the referee.

"So… can I go?" she asked.

"Sure," the demon girl answered, "Make sure to check for what block you are in once the preliminaries are over."

Kelly nodded then dashed off to the platform. She rode it down, ran through the long hallway, and jumped into Hiei's awaiting arms.

"Told ya so," she said smugly.

Hiei only gave a chuckle and said, "I never doubted you."

* * *

in the anime, shigure kills himself, but in the manga, his fight with kurama isnt even shown and he survives. my story combines the two. the fight is the same as the anime, but shgure doesnt kill himself, which is why he is in this chapter. this goes for the other fights too. though the manga doesnt show hiei and mukuro's fight, i used the one from the anime

o, and the annoncer is not Koto. i hate Koto with a burning passion


	31. The MatchUps

i'm still sick so i figured i would update again. especially since this is such a short chapter. sorry about that. next chapter is longer and better though.

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 31: The Match-Ups

Hiei walked Kelly back to the main stadium, then disappeared to go to his own preliminary match, saying that he wouldn't be long. She only smirked and nodded.

She walked into the arena alone, ignoring the stares that the demons gave her. She could hear the hushed voices talking about her win and her barrier. She also heard Hiei's name said a few times, but she continued to ignore them.

She turned when she heard her name being called from the onlookers in the stands behind her. There, in the front row directly above the wall that circled half of the stadium, were Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Finally got your attention!" Kuwabara yelled to her, "For a demon, you're pretty hard of hearing!"

Her face immediately lit up as she waved and ran over to them. "Hey! I've been lookin' for ya!" She quickly jumped onto the wall and sat down in front of them.

"Your fight was awesome!" Kuwabara told her excitedly.

"I know, right?" she said in mock smugness.

"It was a very good fight," Kurama told her, a smile on his face, "Your strategies always surprise me."

She gave a small laugh and said thank you. She then looked around at the crowd behind her two friends and narrowed her eyes. Even the spectators seemed to have problems with her.

"Don't let those stupid demons bother you," Kuwabara told her when he noticed where her attention had been drawn to, "You could beat the crap outta them in no time."

"Right," she said, looking back to her two friends with a smile, "Thanks, Kuwabara."

"Don't thank me. It's the truth." He gave her another smile then turned his attention to the screen on the stage where Yusuke and Enki had stood before. "Hey, look! Shorty's prelim is about to start!"

Kelly twisted around on the wall, throwing her feet over and letting them dangle above the floor of the stadium. She now faced the screen and had a perfect view of Hiei who stood in the center of the camera's aim.

"Hm… yeah. This shouldn't be long," Kelly said almost tiredly.

Kurama chuckled and nodded. "Yes, all of our friends' preliminary matches should go by quickly."

"Yeah, we're cool!" Kuwabara exclaimed, making a fist.

"We, meaning everyone but you," Kelly told him, not drawing her attention away from the screen.

"Hey! You know, you're becoming more and more like the shrimp!"

Kelly laughed. "Nah. You know I love ya," she said with a wave of her hand, "Now, quiet. It's starting."

The three turned their attention completely to the screen to see a blur of black dash around the landscape and various demons falling to the ground, unconscious. Finally, all the demons were down and Hiei stood still.

"Thirty seconds," Kurama stated, "Impressive."

Kelly snorted. "More like a show-off."

"Yeah, I agree with Kel," Kuwabara said.

"Only 'cause you hate 'im," Kelly said before jumping down off of the wall. "I'll catch ya later. I'm gonna go meet Hiei to watch the rest of the prelims. Maybe I'll see you guys tonight. The regular matches don't start until tomorrow anyway."

"Right. We'll have to have a huge party to celebrate our wins!" Kuwabara said.

"Sorry, but I think I'll skip," she said with a smirk.

"Either way, good luck," Kurama told her, "Be careful."

Kelly's face softened. "yeah. Don' worry 'bout me." She then waved and walked away to go find Hiei.

"Will she be okay?" Kuwabara asked Kurama once Kelly had disappeared in the crowd.

Kurama sighed as he sat back in his seat. She's gone through things far worse than this."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I don't have an answer," Kurama said slowly, focusing on his hands, "There are demons here that are stronger than both Inoji and Lon combined. It all depends on the luck of the matches."

"That's what I was afraid of," Kuwabara said quietly.

* * *

"And now, the match-ups!"

Every head turned to look at the screen when the announcer's voice rang above the chatter of the demons in the stadium.

Kelly looked the match-ups over from the wall where she had been before her preliminary match. She found Hiei's name first in the B-block. She gave a sigh of relief when she found her own name in the C-block.

"Don't be too happy," Hiei told her. He pointed to her name then moved to point four names below her own. "Should you win your first two matches, you will fight Shura."

"Is that…bad?" she questioned.

"He is as strong as Yusuke… though not as experienced and even more hot-headed. At least, that was the case three years ago."

Kelly nodded and thought it through, concentrating hard on Shura's name, almost as if it would give her an answer. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "I want to fight him." She turned to look at Hiei.

He was surprised by the look in her eyes. He had seen that look in many fighters' eyes before, but never in his mate's. She was _looking forward_ to the fight. Something that had never occurred before. She generally hated fighting, as lazy as she was. But this was different. She was determined.

"Alright."

She smiled and nodded, then turned her attention back to the screen. So she would get an interesting fight after all.

But she knew, deep down, she would loose.


	32. The First Round

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 32: The First Round

"Deep breaths, Kel. Deep breaths," Kelly murmured to herself.

In order to not wring her hands, she straightened out the fighting clothes she had picked out specifically for the tournament. She had "borrowed" a pair of Hiei's pants. They stopped around mid-calf, reminding her of human capris. She had also taken a pair of his black shoes to match her pants. Her top was chosen for the black dragon that circled it. It looked very similar to the outfit that Genkai had given her, but the colors were different. The tunic itself was a royal purple that brought out her purple streaks but clashed with her pale skin, making her seem to almost glow. The dragon glimmered in the sun, and should anyone see it, they would swear it was alive and circling her torso.

It was one of the very few presents that Hiei had ever given her, and it was her good-luck charm.

She looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. It was her opponent, Gen, a subordinate of Yomi. Hiei had told her that Gen was easy prey; she would win. However, he hated Yusuke because of his human blood and hated Hiei because he was once Mukuro's second-in-command. Hence, he _really_ hated Kelly, a half-demon _and_ mated to Hiei.

Kelly grimaced just thinking about it. This was not going to be a fun fight.

Gen gave her a sneer as he came to a stop in front of her. She only looked up at him and crossed her arms. There was no way that she would let this dumb demon intimidate her. She would be strong, like Hiei. Just be like Hiei. It became something of a mantra that she repeated to herself over and over again in her head.

A referee girl on another flying camera came down and circled them, catching their attention.

"The same rules apply as the preliminaries. Any questions?"

The two shook their heads and the referee flew away.

"Alright then, begin!"

Kelly made no move to attack Gen. She only stood and watched as he slowly circled her. She would wait for him to make the first move. She didn't know what he was capable of yet. She would wait, then strike when he least expected it.

"So you're the dirty experiment that mated with that evil tyrant's heir, huh?" Gen whispered in a taunt like manner as he continued to circle Kelly.

"And you're the piece of shit that I'm gonna squash," she said coolly back. She smirked when she saw his annoyed face. "You'll find that intimidation won't work on me. The only difference between me and other demons is that I'm not a scared baby who goes crying to my lord to protect me when I can't handle things. Half-demons do their own thing."

"Ha! Demon lords wouldn't help you anyway!"

Kelly snorted. "You missed the point, ya dumb-shit."

Gen's face screwed up in anger. "Don't insult me, you dirty blooded whore!" He ran at Kelly, forming an energy ball in his hands.

He was poised to throw it at her when he noticed she was no longer in front of him. He cried out when he felt the kick to his spine. An audible cracking sound came from the place of impact.

"Don't ever call me a whore," she spat at him as she stood over him. He laid on the ground, coughing and spitting out blood.

"Heh, heh, nice shot," he said as he lifted his head, "You broke a couple of bones and probably cracked my spine too. But you're going to have to hit harder than that to keep me down."

He slowly stood, causing Kelly's eyes to go wide in surprise as she jumped back in order to get away from him, and then he cracked his back into place again. He then charged at her, another energy ball in his hands. He quickly shot it at her, forcing her to roll out of the way. She instantly shot back up and threw her own ball at him, this one of fire. Gen merely swiped it away with his arm and dashed for her again. She dodged his kick, then his follow-up punch. She threw her own punch, but he caught it and shoved it out of the way and punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind from her. She doubled over, searching for her breath, but a knee came at her face. She managed to take a quick breath of air and block the knee, push it away, and send a kick to Gen's chest. He staggered backwards, giving Kelly an opportunity to get in a few good punches and a final round house to the head. Gen finally fell with a loud thud.

Kelly stood over him, breathing hard. She placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed it. "Ow…" she murmured. Gen's punch had _hurt_. She turned her face back on the demon below her. "I suggest you stay down. I don' wanna kill you. It'd leave a bad taste in my mouth."

Gen gave a groggy laugh and looked up at her. "Why don't you? I lost. You deserve to kill me."

Kelly sighed and signaled to the ref to let her know the fight was over.. She turned back to Gen and said, "Killing is pointless. I've always hated violence. It's not my style."

"Then why enter a demon tournament?" Gen asked incredulously.

"So that I could shut demons like you up for good." And with that, she walked away to the elevator platform.

Gen only stared at her retreating form, completely speechless. Finally, he rested his head back on the ground, closed his eyes, and murmured to himself, "I see. I had always wondered why he… I really was a fool. Yomi was right about her… them…"

* * *

"Amazing, Kelly! Completely amazing!" Sora told her as she walked back into the C-block lounge. He gave her a pat on the shoulder as he led her to the corner where the others in her block were. They navigated through the large room, avoiding crowds of various demons that were in their way.

"Amazing? I wouldn't say that," Kelly argued, narrowly avoiding a collision with a small demon that she hadn't seen, "I barely even used my powers."

"Which is why it was amazing," Sora argued back. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the side so that he could help her avoid another demon. "Just fists and brute force!"

"Martial arts junkie," Delia muttered from Kelly's other side, finally making it back to her side after being separated by a large demon.

Sora only smiled at her, then continued his praising of Kelly's fight. From the corner of her eye, Kelly could see Delia's perturbed yet, oddly enough, pleased face. Kelly almost laughed. Sora would have given a smart comment back if it were anyone else but Delia.

Kelly turned her attention to the corner where she was being led to see Touya and Rinku, the only other two of her friends that were in the same block as she was.

"Nice fight, Kel!" Rink exclaimed as he bounded over to her once she and the other two had made it out of the crowd.

"Yes, you did very well," Touya agreed with a nod of his head.

"Thanks," Kelly said, with an embarrassed smile. "So… who's up next?"

"I am, actually…" Sora said. "I'm fighting one of Yomi's guys too. There, that guy." Sora discretely pointed to a demon across the room.

Kelly turned to look at him, and she instantly didn't like him. It wasn't his tall height, or the scar on his face, or even his black eyes. He just gave off a bad… vibe. And Kelly didn't like it one bit.

"Be careful, Sora," Kelly said, still looking at the demon, "I don't like this guy."

"Don't worry," Sora said, with a wave of his hand. "This'll be over in no time."

"I dunno…" Kelly looked back to Sora when her view of his opponent was blocked by several demons walking in front of him. "This guy… he gives me a bad feeling."

Sora shrugged and started to walk away to go to his arena for the match. He turned to Delia before he hit the crowd.

"Wish me luck?" he asked her, a small smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes that only Kelly could recognize.

Delia crossed her arms and looked Sora over, thinking. Finally, she said, "Don't die."

Sora's face became serious. "I won't. Don't worry." He then flashed her a smile and quickly walked away, disappearing into the crowd of demons.

Delia silently watched him go, a worried expression clearly adorning her face.

"Looks like someone is finally having feelings for Sora," Kelly said in a sing-song voice. Rinku snickered next to her, while Touya covered up a smile with a hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Delia said curtly before going to lean against the wall and look at the screen that was showing the fights in the front of the room.

"_Riiiiight_," Kelly said as she went and sat on the ground, beside her friend, the other two moving to stand on either side of the two girls.

Delia ignored her and didn't remove her eyes from the screen.

"So, how's everyone else doin'?" Kelly asked Touya and Rinku as Sora appeared on the screen along with his opponent.

"They've all won so far," Touya answered.

"But Jin and Shishi still have to fight," Rinku added.

"Noah and Mukuro too," Delia inputted, still not looking away form the screen. The match had already begun.

"Right. They'll all win," Kelly said confidently. On the screen, Sora managed to hit the other demon in the chest.

"Probably," Touya agreed with a nod, "They're all fighting no-namers. No one worth their time."

Sora was flung backwards and hit a tree.

"Nuh-uh, Noah fights one of Raizen's friends next round," Rinku pointed out. "He'll have a hard time with that one."

The other demon dashed at Sora who dodged and disappeared.

"Noah can handle himself," Kelly assured her small friend. "You guys never saw him fight. He's the only one on my squad I haven't beaten. It's kinda hard to beat what you can't hit. He's _shadow_."

Sora reappeared, but the other demon wasn't surprised…

"Then why isn't _he_ the squad leader?" Touya asked with a smirk.

"Shut i-"

"_Sora_!"

Kelly turned to look at Delia who had pushed off of the wall to get a better look at the screen. Her face was screwed up in pain and tears were threatening to spill.

"No! _Get up_!" she cried to the screen, even thought Sora couldn't hear her.

Kelly looked away fromm Delia and back to the screen to see Sora lying on the ground with a gaping wound in his side.

"No…" she whispered as she stood up.

Her attention was again brought to Delia who dashed past her, towards the exit and the crowd of demons. She didn't seem to care that she was about to run into them.

"Delia! You can't! He'll be disqualified!" Kelly yelled as she, Touya, and Rinku ran after Delia who had finally broken through the crowd.

"I don't care! He'll die if I don't do something!" she yelled back to them. The demons had parted by now, realizing that this crying female meant business when she punched one of the demons in her way.

"He would rather die than have you endanger yourself! Think, Delia! If you interfere with this fight, his opponent will kill you!" Kelly shouted, finally catching up with her friend.

Delia stopped suddenly and looked back at Kelly and the other two, who all quickly came to a stop behind her.

"I don't care," she told them, "But… he does." The tears began to fall faster now as she looked back to the screen and Sora. His opponent stood over him, a nasty look on his face.

"The referee will announce his loss. Then you can go to him," Kelly quietly told her.

Delia nodded, waited a few moments, and once the referee had announced that Sora lost, she was gone.

Kelly sighed and looked at the screen. The referee was attempting to stop the bleeding while the other demon walked away.

"Touya?" He turned to look at her. "Will he be okay?"

He turned back to the screen and thought.

"It depends," he finally answered, "If he gets proper medical attention soon, then yes. But if the referee only used first aide and doesn't get him to the infirmary in time, he will bleed dry."

"That's what I thought," Kelly answered as she too left to go to her squad member and friend.

* * *

i know that the fight between kelly and gen was short, but thats how its suppossed to be. her first matches will be short until she gets to shura. that fight is long. the longest fight ive written, so dont be disappointed!


	33. Delia

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 33: Delia

Delia was already cradling Sora's head in her lap and stroking his long hair out of his sweaty face when Kelly made it to the arena.

"How is he?" she whispered. She knelt down to look at the wound that the referee was still trying to patch up.

"I can't get the bleeding to stop," the referee said quietly without looking away from what she was doing.

"Move."

Kelly turned to see Noah barge through the forest and motion for her to get out of the way. Trey followed behind him. She quickly stood and moved aside for Noah to get to Sora.

"Delia, I'm going to take him to the infirmary," Noah told the still crying female.

She looked up at Noah for a moment, then nodded. She gently put Sora's head back on the ground and then stood. Noah cautiously picked Sora up, making sure to not disturb his wound.

"He'll want you there when he wakes up," he told Delia.

She nodded. "I will be."

Noah nodded in return and then shadows swallowed him and Sora up, swirling around them, until they could no longer be seen. When the shadows were gone, they were no longer there.

Kelly sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"I didn't think this would happen in the first round," she muttered, "I was expectin' it, but not so soon."

"You were expecting Sora to _loose?!_ To almost _die?!_" Delia practically growled at her. Her face showed anger and her eyes flashed dangerously at her commander.

Kelly was startled at first, but she quickly regained composure and an annoyed expression appeared on her face.

"No! Delia, don't let your sorrow and anger cloud your thought process! Or have you always been so stupid?!" Kelly spat at her, "I was expecting it from anyone, even me. There's too many of my friends in this tournament for them to all make it out okay."

Delia instantly calmed down. She looked at the ground and her shoulders sagged. She was clearly ashamed of her rash assumption.

"Right, I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

Kelly sighed and began to walk back to the forest where the elevator platform was. "Don' apologize. I understand. Jus' make sure you beat that demon to a pulp."

She heard Delia agree with her, and then she heard her friend's steps behind her. She turned to Trey who had fallen into step beside her. His ears were flat on his head and his hands were balled into fists. Kelly placed her hand over one of his and whispered, "You're gonna make your hands bleed."

"I don't care," was the gruff response that she received.

"Trey… Sora will be alright," she assured him, "I've seen worse wounds than that, and he was able to get to the infirmary in time."

Trey unclenched his fists, but his ears still laid flat against his head.

"And Hiei thought that _you_ would be the one to not take this well," he said to her.

"Hiei?"

Trey nodded. "I'm in the same block as he is. He told me to make sure you were okay. He didn't seem too happy about this."

"Tell him I'm a big girl and I can handle myself," Kelly said, only slightly annoyed, "He doesn't hafta constantly check up on me."

Trey gave a small laugh and said, "He said you'd say that if you found out, but he just wanted to be sure."

"Whatever," she retorted as she rolled her eyes. Trey laughed, and Kelly could just barely hear the quiet laugh from Delia behind her.

* * *

Everyone else won their matches in the first round. It had been an easy win for most, but there were a few exceptions. Rinku had just barely won, while Trey's fight had gone on for almost twenty-four hours. The second round approached quickly for some, while others had to wait a day or two for their matches and opponents to be ready. Mukuro and Yomi were top competitors, as expected, but Yusuke and Hiei were shocking the masses. The two had made it to their fifth rounds before Kelly could even make it to her fight with Shura.

But the match that most of their group had looked forward to was the match between Delia and the demon who had defeated Sora.

Kelly entered the C-block lounge after winning her second round fight. It had taken a little over five hours. She and her opponent were surprisingly even matched, but Kelly had been slightly faster and smarter. She had managed to catch her opponent unguarded, her sword only centimeters away from his neck. He had then conceded to her and had surprised her by congratulating her. Apparently, he held no bad feelings towards her for being a half-demon. When he had seen her confused look he explained, "Yusuke Urameshi is a half-demon. I have learned to respect him and so my respect goes to you as well."

Needless to say, his words had made her extremely happy.

She moved to lean against the wall, next to Touya and Rinku. It was easier to get there now that many demons had been eliminated in previous fights.

"Any progress with Sora?" she asked them as she looked towards the screen to see Delia already in the ring waiting for her prey.

"No," Touya answered sadly, "We had to remind Delia of who she was fighting in order to tear her away from his bedside. The doctor said he'll be okay, but he still hasn't woken up."

"_Crap_," Kelly muttered under her breath. On the screen Delia's opponent appeared. Delia readied her weapon. "Wow, she's really serious."

"What?" Rinku asked.

Kelly pointed to Delia. "She's using her Cerberus," she explained, "Like the dog with three heads in Greek mythology, ya know? The weapon is made of demon technology, laser based. It can be a sword, a bow and arrow, or a halberd, hence the name Cerberus. The small piece that she is holdin' now elongates and the blade, string, or arrow, is the laser."

Her two friends drew their attention to the piece of metal shaped like a tube, no bigger than a small dagger, in Delia's hand. She held it out, and like Kelly had said, the metal elongated, forming a long pole. At the one end, a blue laser came out and formed the three prongs that made it a halberd.

"Now that's cool," Rinku said.

"Wait 'till she uses it," Kelly said with a smirk, "This fight'll be over in no time."

The fight took only five minutes. Delia managed to back her opponent off with her halberd, trap him to a tree with her bow and arrows and then stab him in the shoulder with her sword. He forfeited before she could pull back and strike again.

Kelly held her breath and prayed that her friend could keep her temper in check. More blood did not have to be shed.

She led off a sigh of relief when Delia backed off and quickly ran out of sight.

"I'm gonna meet her at Sora," Kelly told the other two. They nodded and then she was gone.

To her surprise. Hiei stood just outside the door to the room Sora was being kept in. He was leaning against the wall next to the door and when he felt his mate's presence, he looked up.

"He woke up when Delia's energy flared," he informed her.

Kelly nodded and went to stand beside him. She too leaned against the wall. "She should be the first one to see him," she said tiredly.

Hiei noticed the exhaustion in her voice and frowned. "You need sleep," he told her sternly.

"Yeah," Kelly said with a shrug.

His frown deepened, but he couldn't say anything because Delia chose that moment to run down the hall to the room.

"He's awake," Kelly told her before she could ask.

She nodded and entered the room. Kelly moved to silently stand in the doorway, Hiei still beside her.

"Sora?" Delia asked tentatively. His eyes were closed.

He instantly opened them and turned his head to look at her. "Hey. Nice fight. You kicked ass."

She gave a shaky laugh through the tears that silently fell down her cheeks and then sat in the chair beside his bed. "Yeah, I did, huh?"

"Yeah…" Sora trailed off as he looked up at Delia. He hesitantly held a hand up and wiped away her tears. Before he could bring his hand back down, Delia grabbed it and laced her fingers with his. His eyes widened at first, but he smiled at her.

Kelly decided this was her signal to leave. She quickly backed out of the room, shut the door, and turned to Hiei.

"I love happy endings. Don't you?" she asked with a happy smile.

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled. She then moved forward, pulled on Hiei's arms which were crossed over his chest, and wrapped them around her waist. She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I've missed you," she whispered to him. To tell the truth, she hadn't really seen him since the tournament began.

"Our matches aren't until tomorrow," he pointed out.

She smiled. "Good. I'm tired of sleepin' by myself. I don' like it when you're not there next to me."

He chuckled. "Come on, onna. Let's get you to bed. You need to be prepared for tomorrow. You need sleep."

She heaved a deep sigh and nodded then pulled away from him, but not completely. She kept her face near his and stared deeply into his eyes. He looked at her in confusion. He had never seen her look like that before.

She brought a hand up an stroked his cheek, then wove her fingers into his hair. She gave him a smile, but it wasn't one of her usual ones. This one was almost… sad.

"Kelly?" he asked in concern.

Her face automatically brightened and she shook her head playfully. "Don' worry. I's nothing'." When he gave her another concerned look she pressed on, "I _mean_ it. Listen, I bet'cha I can stay up a _little_ bit later tonight. Can _you_?"

He smirked. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He quickly nipped her neck and gave another smirk at her gasp.

"I'll race ya," she whispered to him.

"You're on." And then they were gone.


	34. Preparations 2

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 34: Preparations

Once again, Kelly woke up in Hiei's arms before he did. His head was buried in her chest and his arms were wrapped around to her back, his fingers spread out on her skin. She had her own fingers tangled into his hair with one of her legs thrown over his waist.

She smiled to herself at the position she found herself in. She had never felt more content in her entire life. Too bad it couldn't last.

She turned her head to peer at the clock on the opposite wall of the room she and Hiei were staying in for the duration of the tournament. It was ten thirty-four. Her match started at noon while Hiei's wasn't until five that night. She gave a sigh. She would have to get out of bed soon in order to shower and eat in time to make it to her match.

Her match… right… against Shura…

She lifted a hand and stroked Hiei's cheek, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over. Hiei unconsciously nuzzled further into her chest and held her tighter to him, almost protectively. She gave another smile, but it was the same sad one she had given Hiei the day before. She was happy, happier than she had ever been in her life. She had lived with one obstacle after another. There were things that the others didn't even know of. There was the fire in her house that had forced her to become an adult at the age of eleven. There was her grandmother's constant attempts to get her parents divorced. There was her sister's constant illnesses and her father's short temper. And then there was her family's lack of money.

All of this plus the story she had given Kurama and Hiei had driven Kelly to be almost suicidal. But only Hiei knew the extent of her unhappiness before. She had never revealed it to anyone, save for him.

And now, it was as if none of that had ever happened. She was in a constant daze of happiness, with only slight obstacles in her way. She had Hiei and she was perfectly happy.

She was glad that she had gotten to spend such an amazing night with Hiei before…

"Before what, onna?" Hiei mumbled into her chest. She could feel his lips move against her skin.

She looked down at the top of his head in surprise. She hadn't known that he was awake.

"Don't read my mind," she said quickly. The reflex again.

"Before what?" he repeated, completely ignoring her comment. He tilted his head slightly so that he could look up at her.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He scowled up at her. "Something's been bothering you since yesterday. What is it?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Hiei," she said, running a hand through his hair. She looked up at the clock then back down at him. "I hafta get ready for my match."

She made to get up but Hiei wouldn't let her out of his grasp.

"Hiei, c'mon. I hafta go."

"_No_. You don't. Not yet," he told her sternly, looking up at her with narrowed eyes. "What is bothering you?"

"Im jus'… nervous. Tha's all."

"Don't lie to me, onna," he said, his scowl deepening.

"Hiei… I'm fine."

"I'm growing tired of this game, Kelly. Tell me, or I will find out myself." His Jagan glowed to prove his point.

Her face grew annoyed and she looked up at the ceiling to think it over. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"You know I'm not going to win, right?" she finally asked, still not looking at him.

Hiei sighed. "There isn't much hope for a win…"

Kelly nodded. "But… Shura might… kill me. I don't know if I will be able to stop him. I jus' wanted to make sure that if this was my last night, I spent it with you."

Hiei lifted his head, rolled Kelly onto her back, and hovered over her, his hands on either side of her head. Kelly was surprised by the angered look on his face.

"Baka onna! _You_ were the one who assured _me_ that you wouldn't die! Are you telling me that you came all the way here just to doubt all of that?!"

She looked up at him in surprise, unable to say anything. She looked away from him in shame. When she found her voice again, it was only to say, "I'm sorry."

"Rrrgg! Onna, I swear if you say sorry again I will take away your ability to speak!" he said with a growl.

"No you wouldn't," she said quietly, "You'd miss my singing. Not to mention my wonderful sense of humor."

Hiei really wanted to throttle her right then, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Plus, he couldn't get around the fact that he could never bring himself to hurt her in any way.

"Kelly, I thought I told you to have more self-confidence. You should try listening to me every once in a while. I do know what I'm talking about," he said, calming down now.

"Yeah…" She still refused to look at him.

He growled again, causing her to finally look up at him. His crimson eyes seemed to pierce through her own eyes and she found she couldn't breath.

"You _will_ survive this fight. Prove to every demon that you are worthy to stand among their ranks. Show them that you are strong. Show them why I chose _you_ to be my mate. It's time for you to spread your wings, remember?"

Her face instantly softened and she felt tears threaten to come out, but she wouldn't let them. She instead brought her head up to give Hiei a fierce kiss, one like she had never given him before. He was caught off-guard for a moment, but he soon replied in earnest. It was safe to say that their conversation had definitely ended.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Kelly and Hiei had showered and eaten and left their temporary room to make their way to the arena Kelly would be fighting in. They had stopped in Sora's infirmary room on the way. Delia had stayed over night and still refused to leave Sora's side. Kelly knew that as soon as Sora got better, the two would be mated. It was about time too.

The new couple assured Kelly that they would watch her match. They wished her luck and then she and Hiei left.

The arena that Kelly's match was to take place in wasn't too far from the C-block which was only a little bit down from the infirmary block where Sora was. It didn't take long for the two to make it to the split in the hallway that would lead to the arena. But they came to a standstill at the split, unable to continue forward because of the blockade in front of them.

"'Bout time you two got here!" came Kuwabara's voice from the crowd.

"Yeah, what took so long, you guys?" Yusuke asked in a suggestive tone as he pushed his way forward.

"Yusuke!" Kelly yelled at him, "Why is every sentence you say dirty?"

"Hn. Because he has the maturity level of a toddler," Hiei stated, "He's mated _and_ married and he still talks of sex as if it's a joke."

"Hey! That's not true!" he argued back, "I just have a great sense of humor."

"Riiiiight, Urameshi," various voices chimed in. Kelly giggled as she took in the sight before her. Trey and Noah stood towards the front of the crowd with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke. Behind him were Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru.

"Mukuro sends her good luck wishes," Noah informed her, "She would have come but you know how she is with events like this."

Kelly laughed. "Of course." She turned to look at everyone else. "You all came to see me to my match?"

"Why o'course we did!" Jin told her as he moved forward to clasp her on the shoulder, "'Tis your big match, it is! Your first _real_ fight!"

"Yeah! Ya think we'd miss a chance ta see ya off?" Chu added, once Jin had gone back to the crowd.

Kelly smiled at them all, while beside her, Hiei gave a small smirk. He liked it when his mate was happy.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot to me," she told them, a smile still plastered to her face.

"Don't go gettin' all sentimental on us now," Rinku said from where he perched on Chu's shoulder.

"Yeah, this is supposed to get you pumped and ready for your match," Trey said with a smile.

"Trust me, I am," she answered smugly.

"Now don't get cocky," Shishi reprimanded her.

"Yes, be smart," Touya added.

"And give us a _beautiful_ match," Suzuki finished.

Kelly nodded. "Right."

"But be careful," Noah warned.

"Yeah, Shura may be a shrimp, but he's strong as hell and could possibly rival you in speed," Yusuke informed her.

"Yeah, I know," she said with another nod, "Anyone else?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara spoke up, "Don't get your ass kicked!"

"Thanks, Kuwabara. 'Cause I _definitely_ couldn't figure that one out for myself," she answered sarcastically.

"There's that sarcasm we know and love," he said, causing the others to laugh.

"Shut it, Kuwabara."

Kurama walked forward after the laughter had died down. He took her hand and placed something in her open palm, then closed her fingers over it. Opening her hand again once Kurama had let go, she saw that the object was a silver round locket. She opened the locket and peered into it. On one side was a picture from her "cheering up day" with all of her friends in it. On the other side, there was a picture of Kelly and Brittany from their last day together in Human World.

"Put it with Hiei's tear gem," he told her, "That way, you will have us wherever you go. Remember, even in battle you are not alone. Your comrades are always there to help you along the way and defeat any enemies you face in life."

Kelly's vision went blurry as the tears welled up for the third time that day. "Thank you so much." Kurama nodded, then watched as Kelly pulled Hiei's tear gem out from under her purple tunic, over her head, and then placed the locket on the chain. She lowered them back over her head, and tucked it back under her shirt.

She looked back up at them all and gave another smile. "Jus' watch. I'll make you all proud."

She received various cried of agreement and encouragement causing her smile to widen.

"Alright, you best be going," Kurama told her.

She nodded and walked forward. The small crowd before her parted, but before she walked past them, she looked back at Hiei who had remained silent since they had arrived. His face was emotionless, as usual, but Kelly knew that look in his eyes. They simply gazed at each other, wondering what they could say. Finally, Kelly gave him a soft smile and a wave to which he responded with a nod and a smirk. She turned and walked through the part in her friends' crowd.

-I love you.-

-I know.-

Her smile widened and then she disappeared from the others' sight as she rounded the corner in the hallway that led to the elevator platform that would take her to the arena. She quickly stepped onto it, rode it up, and came face-to-face with Shura.

"It's about time you got here," he told her, crossing his arms. "You were almost late."

"Almost, but I wasn't," she said with a small smile.

"Ha, you shouldn't even have come. The result will still be the same," he said with a sneer.

Kelly smiled. If it were other demons, they would have meant it in a belittling way. Shura, on the other hand, said it because he was young and excited.

"I like your enthusiasm," she told him.

He smirked. "Father said that this will be a good match. He said that you were gonna be a tough opponent."

"He did?" she asked in surprise. She didn't think that Yomi, of all demons, would think her to be a match for his son.

"Yup," Shura replied with a nod, "He's been very excited for this. He told me I'd win the match, but you'd come out the victor. But that doesn't make any sense. How can you be the victor if you loose?"

Kelly chuckled. "Fights aren't always measured by who comes out with less bruises. Hasn't Yomi taught you anything of honor?"

"I have plenty of honor!" Shura said angrily, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

She laughed at his pouting face. "You'll understand. I may have been fighting less than you, but I obviously understand more about it."

Shura's eyebrows furrowed and he narrowed his eyes at her. He opened his mouth to give a retort, but Kelly cut him off.

"Shura! I've never had a fight where I've had to go to my max. I know you can give me that to me. Don' hold back, got me? I want this fight to be one I will remember."

Shura's face softened, his anger quickly dissipating. In fact, he smiled. "Right. We'll make it one for every demon to remember."

"Good. I'm ready."

"Yeah, let's go!"

At the signal from the referee, they both gave smirks, then rushed at each other to begin the fight.

* * *

i was really hesitant to include the paragraph about Kelly's unhappiness in her past b/c it seems like i threw it in there from nowhere, but i wanted to explain more of her past and why she was the way that she was in Facing Your Inner Demons. i also never told much of her past, and i wanted to show how she wasnt all that dissimilar from Hiei. but i still feel its kinda random to put it in so suddenly... w/e im still sick so i cant really think rite now...


	35. A Reason to Fight

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 35: A Reason to Fight

At the signal from the referee, Kelly and Shura both gave smirks, then rushed at each other to begin the fight.

Kelly quickly found that Yusuke was right. Shura was almost as fast as she was. Key word: almost.

She managed to dodge the oncoming kick and then punch him in the face. He recovered quickly, seemingly unfazed by the force that had just hit him. He in turn threw his own punch, hitting Kelly in the stomach. She doubled over, the wind knocked out of her. Shura took advantage of her loss of breath and kicked her in the side, sending her flying.

She found her breath and managed to twist her weight so that her feet hit the ground and she slid to a stop in front of a large boulder. Looking around, she didn't see Shura anywhere. She was in the middle of the desert territory of the arena she was fighting in. There were various sand pits and large boulders. It figured she would end up in the hot and dry area of the arena. The exact place that she hated. Plus, it took away two of her elements. There was no water.

She cautiously stepped forward, looking around for any sign of her opponent, including his energy signal. She sighed when she didn't sense, see, or hear anything. She would have to force him out before he took her by surprise. She was already at a disadvantage, she didn't need to add more in Shura's favor.

She heightened her demon energy, letting it flare around her in visible flames of green. Her transformation quickly occurred. Lifting her hands out in front of her, she swung them to her left then back to her right. The wind picked up in front of her, spinning in circles and following the pattern of her hands. She smirked at her work; a mini tornado now spun in front of her. She swung her hands to the right and the tornado moved in that direction, blowing sand around and destroying small boulders in its wake. The remnants of the rocks stayed within the tornado's grasp, spinning around and around and buffeting whatever the tornado came in contact with.

"Ah!"

Kelly almost laughed at the cry that was issued from behind a boulder slightly to her right. The tornado picked Shura up a bit, too small to completely absorb him. The rocks in the tornado were hitting him, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape from the wind trap that had ensnared him.

Kelly dashed to the tornado, lifting her hands as she went. She stopped just short of her creation and shot fire at it. The fire swirled in with the wind, completely coating it. The last thing visible was Shura's wide eyes, and then, those too were gone. Kelly, however, had no time to rest or be proud. Her full concentration was on the fire cyclone in front of her. It would die down if she were to tear her attention away from it for only a second.

She waited a full two minutes, then lowered her energy slightly, causing the fire to dissipate. Shura, completely caught on fire, dropped to the ground. Breathing heavily, Kelly stood and waited. As she expected, Shura stood up slowly and flared his energy, overpowering the flames that engulfed him. His outfit was burnt up, but his vitals were saved.

To her surprise, he smiled. "That was cool."

Kelly only gave a small laugh, then ran at him, catching him off-guard. She sent him flying backwards with a kick, out of the desert and into a forest. She was the one with an advantage now. She flitted into one of the trees and hid among the leaves. Shura was below her, at least two trees over.

"Do you really think my father hasn't prepared me to fight in any terrain that Demon World has?" he asked, surprising Kelly. He turned to look in the direction that she was in. "I know how to find you anywhere."

Before Kelly could move, a flurry of blasts came her way. She was pelted by them, sending her off the branch and to the ground. She landed on her back and was covered in a cloud of dust from her impact with the ground and from the various blasts from Shura. He stayed where he was, a smirk on his face. The girl was toast. Too bad his father had been wrong.

The dust finally cleared, but Kelly was gone.

"Wha-?" Shura frantically spun around and searched for her.

He cried out when he felt the blow to the back of his neck. He fell forward, regained his balance and spun, sending a kick in the direction he thought Kelly was in. His foot came in contact with something hard and when he finally was able to look, he saw that it was the pole of a spear. A glowing green one.

"You didn't find me there," Kelly said with a smirk.

"Hah! See if you can do that again!" he yelled as he began to swing at her.

She blocked each kick and punch with her spear, as she walked backwards and avoided the trees of the forest.. She finally managed to shove a kick to the side causing Shura to go off balance. Kelly kicked him, sending him into a tree.

"Shura, don't get reckless!" she said in annoyance. "Stop playing around with me!"

Shura stood up from where he had landed at the base of the tree. He rubbed the side that Kelly had kicked.

"Right," he said with a smile. "I've always wanted to go all out. I have to admit, I didn't think you would be such a challenge."

Kelly smirked. "Never underestimate an opponent, no matter how weak they are. Strength is only part of what makes up a fighter. One day, we'll fight again and you'll understand."

His brow furrowed in thought. "I don't get it. You've only had your powers for a little over a year. Father said you understood our reasons to fight more than I did. Why?"

"Because…" Kelly began. She stopped and thought. How do you explain this to a child, let alone a _demon _child? "Shura, everyone finds their reason to fight. And that reason ultimately leads to the universal reason. My reason to fight… may either be very diff'rent from yours or exactly the same. But either way, I think you'll find it by the end of our fight."

Shura looked confused, but he nodded. He spread his feet, then went into a fighting stance.

"Alright then! Gimme all you got!" he said before rushing at her.

Kelly quelled the urge to roll her eyes at the clichéd expression and ran at Shura and met him halfway. Their fists collided and Kelly's spear was released from her hold. Green and orange energy flared around them and mixed in the air and the markings on Kelly's skin seemed to glow and swirl. The fight intensified and soon they became a blur and the camera lost sight of them. Various sounds of fists meeting bones could be heard, but any onlookers would see nothing.

And then, it calmed. Shura ad Kelly broke apart in the area that was the forest. Now it was just broken stumps and dirt. The two were panting, struggling to catch their breaths. Kelly wiped the blood that was trickling from the corner of her mouth while Shura chose to spit it out on the ground.

"Mmkay, le's finish this," Kelly said, "I'm gonna show you something that only close friends have seen before."

"Yeah?" Shura asked excitedly.

Kelly nodded. "A half demon is unique in that it has control over three types of energy, one being a mix of the other two. The half-demon energy takes forever to master and it is very tiring to use. But, I think desperate times calls for desperate measures, don'cha think?"

Shura smirked and nodded.

Then, without warning, the two both went to their max, releasing all the energy they had. The silver and orange clashed in the air and rose above them. Shura smiled. It reminded him much of when his father had fought the only other half demon in existence; Yusuke. He had wanted to fight Yusuke himself, but Kelly was a good replacement. She definitely wasn't as strong as Yusuke, but she was tough. She had proven her worth to his father before she had even stepped foot into the ring and now she had proven her worth to him as well.

"Kelly!" he yelled to her above the roar of their energy. She looked at him, drawing her attention away from the energy spewing forth from her. "No matter what happens, I'm glad you were my opponent!"

She smiled. It was a huge smile, one that lit up her entire face. "Right. Same here."

He nodded and the fight commenced once again.

Fists collided and energies mixed. Elements swirled and blasts exploded. Skin tore and blood splattered. Eyes flashed and voiced roared. To the crowd watching in the stadium, it seemed like it was an even fight, but the more experienced fighters could see that Kelly was wearing down. But they also knew that she was having the time of her life. She wasn't backing down. She would fight until she had nothing left.

And she would never know how proud Hiei was of her.

Kurama stole a glance at him. He and the others had decided to watch the fight from the crowd of the stadium instead of in their block lounges. Kurama stood next to Hiei and had looked for various reactions from his friend, but Hiei was emotionless as always. Until now.

Now, Hiei's face showed countless emotions on it. Kurama could see the love in his eyes as well as awe and surprise. On his actual face, however, was a smile. Kurama was sure that Kelly had seen the smile before, but Hiei had never worn it in public. Kurama knew that Hiei was as proud as any parent would be of their child, but it was so much more than that with Hiei and Kelly.

Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. The fire demon's eyes flitted to Kurama for less than a second, then back to the screen. Kurama knew he was paying attention, and his smile never faltered. He didn't care that the fox saw it.

Kurama gave his own smile and whispered, "We never thought it possible for her to progress this far. She's displaying lower S-class power."

Hiei nodded. "Yes."

Yusuke, who was on Hiei's other side, nodded too. "It's funny. I don't think we ever gave her enough credit."

"But the shrimp did," Kuwabara said from behind Hiei. He leaned on Hiei's shoulder. "Our girl's all grown up."

"She grew up a long time ago," Hiei said quietly, "You three are only seeing it now. Now quiet. The fight is almost over."

Which was indeed true. Shura was slowly overwhelming Kelly with his attacks. Using her half-demon energy was very draining. She only had one choice left. If it didn't work, then she lost.

She blocked a punch from Shura, and kicked him away from her. He was about to rush back in, but he stopped. Kelly's energy had spiked slightly and she had left her defenses down. She was just standing there with her eyes closed and her arms outstretched. And then, he understood. He watched as every single element she controlled wrapped around her outstretched arms and came to a stop at her chest, slowly forming a ball. The elements swirled and sparkled in the orb, and soon her energy was added to the ball as well.

Kelly opened her eyes as her body began to glow in her silver energy and her hair flapped around her face.

"Okay, Shura," she said, as she brought her arms to surround the ball at her chest. "This is it. This is my most powerful attack. I've only ever used it twice, and only in training with Hiei. It combines my demon, spirit, half-demon, and elemental energy all into one. Once I use it, I'm done. If you can still stand afterwards, you win."

Shura's eyes widened as he realized the intensity and the power of the attack coming at him. Kelly had showed that she had no intention of killing him, but still… This was definitely the end of the fight.

Kelly took a deep breath, then thrust her hands forward. The orb shot like a laser beam, with the laser being the element and energy. She struggled to keep it aimed at Shura who had tried to dodge it. The stream of elements followed him and he was forced to stand and face it. He caught the oncoming stream with his bare hands, using all his energy to stop it.

"Not done yet," Kelly grunted out as the attack continued to stream from the decreasing orb near her chest.

Shura struggled against the blast. It slowly pushed him backwards and tore at his hands. Finally, Kelly had nothing left and Shura was left defending himself from a large ball of elements and energy. Kelly could only stay standing and watch with what little energy she had left.

Shura was still forced backwards, but he wouldn't give up. He had come too far now. He would show his father how far he had truly progressed. He wasn't the hot-headed child he was last tournament. He was a real contender, a force to be reckoned with.

And that's when it hit him. His reason and Kelly's reason to fight were exactly the same. They wanted nothing more than to prove themselves. Kelly already had, Shura knew. He smirked. His father had been right.

Shura gave a yell of determination and pressed forward, pushing his injured hands together in an attempt to crush the blast. It took a lot of time and effort, but he finally managed to dissipate the ball altogether. His hands were singed and smoke rose off of them. He winced in pain, then looked up at Kelly who hadn't moved from where she had stood when she released the blast.

"Hah, I guess I loose, huh?" she asked through her panting. She was exhausted, out of breath, and sore all over. "I concede, you win, Shura."

And then, to Shura's surprise, she smiled again. Another truly happy one.

When he opened his mouth to question her, she cut him off and said, "Thank you. For that fight, I mean. I have never before been able to go to my max. I've always wanted to know what it felt like. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had always talked about their fights and I was jealous. Now, I have something to talk about. But, most importantly, I think I can finally be treated as a fighter. Do you think I've earned my place here?"

Shura was thrown off by her question, but he eventually smiled. "Yes. Definitely."

Kelly's smile, if possible, grew even wider. "Thank you." And then, she fell.

But, she never hit the ground.

Strong arms caught her and cradled her to a firm and warm chest.

"Heyo, Hiei," she whispered to her mate, "Didja see me? I was fuckin' _awesome_."

Hiei gave a low laugh. "Yes, you were."

She sighed in content and rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Hiei?"

"Hm?'

"I've thought about it and… I want that wedding."

He paused, then nodded. "Alright."

She took a deep breath, then said, "And one day… not now but… I want a… a baby."

"I know, onna. I told you I would give you anything you wanted. I wasn't lying."

"I know… I jus' wanted to finally say it out loud, ya know?"

"Yeah…"

She nodded then closed her eyes. "I gonna go ta sleep, mmkay?"

"Wake up to see my match," he reminded her.

"O'course," she said before drifting off to sleep.

Hiei gave a soft smile down at her sleeping face. He really was so proud of her, more than she would ever know.

He looked over at Shura who had sat down on the ground and began concentrating on his bleeding hands. He was currently in the process of wrapping them with torn up strips of cloth from his burnt tunic. When he no longer heard the other two talking, he looked up. Hiei merely looked him over, then nodded and walked away, quickly flitting out of sight. Shura smirked, knowing that Hiei had silently acknowledged him as a fighter.

Hiei quickly brought Kelly down the elevator platform, through various hallways, and to an infirmary room. He called a nurse, who rushed into the room to check on Kelly.

Hiei sat quietly in the corner and watched several nurses come and go. It wasn't until an hour later that everyone else was allowed to come in. Hiei reported that no bones were broken, only cracked. She had gotten stitches over her left eyebrow and cheek. She wasn't bleeding internally, but she had bruises covering her entire body. She had no demon energy left, only spirit energy. The good news however, was that nothing was life threatening. She would be perfectly fine after a week of rest.

And then, the final news. Hiei looked at Kelly, then back up at everyone else, took a deep breath, and said, "I need you all to inform me about weddings. It seems I'm about to be a groom in one."

He was surprised the uproar from his comment didn't wake his mate, and not fiancé, up.

* * *

only three chapters and an epilogue left people! so i hoped u enjoyed the long fight. it was a bitch and a half to write but i did it! ok now i need sleep. im still sick! can you believe that?


	36. Seven Months Later

okay, we're to the fun chapters! enjoy!

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 36: Seven Months Later

Brittany's heels clacked against the marble floor as she walked through a hall of the church that Kelly had grown up near. She could hear the voices of the many demons and humans that were already sitting in the pews in the main room of the church, but he knew she had time. It wasn't show time for a half-hour at least.

She stopped at a door in the back of the church, straightened out her dark lavender strapless dress, tucked a curl behind and ear, and then knocked. Two seconds later, Kurama opened the door.

"Brittany, good. I was just above to have Yukina go check on you all," he said with a smile, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She smiled in return. "Kelly couldn't wait. She's nervous and pissed at the same time."

"Not unlike her husband-to-be," Kurama said as he ushered Brittany into the large dressing room all the males of the wedding party were in.

Hiei gave a growl. "Can you blame us? I don't understand why humans would willingly subject themselves to this." He pulled on the tie around his neck as he continued to look into the mirror in front of him. "This is _worse_ than Yukina and Kuwabara's wedding! I cant even see her until she comes out! Humans make up the most ridiculous rules."

"Well I think it's cute," Yukina argued back. She was attempting to straighten Hiei's suit jacket. "I liked that part of my wedding. That way, the groom is surprised."

"Kuwabara is surprised by many things," Hiei retorted, still pulling on his tie, "His intelligence is too low to be otherwise."

"Listen shrimp! If it weren't your wedding day, I would slice you in half!" Kuwabara yelled from the corner of the room. He, Yusuke, and T.J. sat there, with the two older men watching T.J. play a handheld video game.

"Cool! Can I see?" T.J. exclaimed excitedly, "This wedding is _way_ boring."

"No!" came the shouts of almost every occupant in the room.

T.J held up his hands in a defeated way, then went back to his game.

"T.J., you supposed to be taking this seriously," Brittany reprimanded, "This is your sister's wedding! You're a groom's man!"

"And you're the maid of honor, but I don't see you with Kel now," he pointed out, never looking up from his game.

"Oh my goodness!" Brittany cried, using the three words that everyone has come to recognize as being her little habit, "Right! She asked me to come get Yukina and check on everything for her…" She trailed off and glanced around at the obviously bored, but tense males. "Right… I guess I should go. Yukina, you comin'?"

"In a minute," She answered, looking up from Hiei's jacket, "I just have to finish here."

Brittany nodded, then turned to leave, but a hand caught her wrist. She turned to see that it was Hiei who had stopped her.

"Tell her I'll be waiting for her," he said quietly.

Brittany smiled. "I will."

Hiei nodded, then let Brittany go. She continued out the door, with Kurama following behind her.

"You didn't have to come," she told him with a smile as they walked towards the stairs that led to the basement where Kelly was getting dressed.

"I know," he said, as he laced his fingers with hers.

She rolled her eyes, but leaned into him. "You look handsome in your suit."

He chuckled. "But nothing compared to you," he said as he tucked that stray curl back behind her ear. Her hair had been curled, then pulled up in a ponytail.

She blushed slightly and ducked her head in embarrassment. Kurama chuckled again, then spun her around to face him before they could go through the doors where Kelly was. She looked up at him, slightly surprised. Before she could say anything, Kurama covered her mouth with his own, surprising her even further. He smiled into the kiss, clearly amused with her shock. He pulled back and leaned his forehead to hers.

"I couldn't resist," he said with a smirk.

She gave her own smirk then said in an annoyed voice, "You act more and more like Youko all the time."

"And who's fault is that?" he asked, "You're the one who pestered me until I brought him out for you. Now he's _obsessed_ with you."

She scoffed. "And you're not? You're the same person, remember?'

"Yes," he purred, as he pushed her backwards against the wall, "How could I forget?"

He again kissed her, this time with her responding eagerly. He had to smirk. Three months earlier, on Christmas day, Brittany had requested as an addition to her Christmas present, that Youko came out, if only for a moment. Brittany hadn't known what hit her.

They had their fun for all of two minutes before they were finally interrupted.

"_Hey_! This is my _wedding_! Not some frat party! No hickeys today! I _swear_! Stupid horny fox!"

Kurama turned to see Kelly standing in the entranceway to the large gymnasium that served as the basement for the church building she and Hiei were to be married in. She stood there in her white wedding dress, make-up and all. Her hair had grown longer over the seven months before the wedding and it now hung in curls, half of it tied behind her head. Her dress was the same dress her mother had worn on _her_ wedding day, with slight modifications. It was sleeveless with a floral lace lining the edges and the bottom of the loose skirt. The train was pinned to the back for the time being, but when it was let down, it kept up the same floral lace that was covering the bodice. It was simple, just the way Kelly liked clothes, yet beautiful at the same time. Hiei had offered her money to buy a new dress, but she had said that she had always wanted to wear her mother's dress. His money instead went to paying for the wedding itself because he knew that Kelly's parents would never be able to afford it.

"And _you_!" she continued, this time rounding on Brittany, "I asked you to go check on Hiei! Not go and exchange saliva with your boyfriend!"

"Kelly! Calm down!" her mother yelled as she and Katrina came running forward from the gym.

Katrina laughed. "She's still just pissed that she's in a dress."

"So are you," Kelly pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not in a Cinderella one," she retorted. The younger girl's dress was slim, like Brittany's, but a lighter purple, like the other bride's maids' dresses.

"Shut it!"

"Both of you shut it!" Brittany yelled. She walked forward, grabbed a hold of Kelly's hand and pulled her into the gym. "Kurama, we've got fifteen minutes, then you gotta get Hiei out by the altar."

Kurama gave a low laugh, nodded, then quickly left to do his best man duties.

Brittany sat Kelly down on the bench that was prepared for her. "Hiei said to tell you that he'll be waiting for you."

Kelly's face softened instantly. A small smiled appeared on her face before she replied, "Right. Thanks."

Brittany nodded. "Yukina should be here any minute too. She was just finishing up with Hiei's suit."

"Okay. Keiko and Katrina are ready too," Kelly answered.

Brittany nodded again, then got up to go over to the other bride's maids and make room for Kelly's mother to sit down.

"I can't believe at only nineteen you're getting married," her mother said to her with a wistful smile.

"I was mated at eighteen, mom," Kelly pointed out, as she skimmed her hand over the mark on her left shoulder. It was just barely exposed.

"Oh, be quiet! don't ruin this moment for me," she answered with a swat of her hand at her daughter.

"Mom, shouldn't you go out to your seat now?" Kelly suggested, "Isn't dad the one who's supposed to be here now?" She looked over at her father who was pacing back and forth a few feet away. Keiko and Brittany were trying to get him to calm down, while Katrina sat on a seat near them, telling them it was no use.

"Do you want to get rid of me that badly?" her mother asked in a pout.

"Mom! You know it's not that! You're just making me nervous!" Kelly said defensively. She ran a hand over Hiei's tear gem and the locket, the only piece of jewelry she wore besides the engagement ring Hiei had gotten her with the help of Kurama once the tournament had officially ended.

The tournament… It seemed like it had occurred so long ago. She gave a smile and pretended to listen to her mother's speech that almost every girl got from their mother on their wedding day. She instead thought about the aftermath of the tournament.

Her fight with Shura had caught many demons' attention and had earned her the nickname "Silver Girl." She hated it, but the others found it hysterical and constantly called her it. She found it stupid to call someone by the color of their energy, but it didn't stop them from calling her it.

As for everyone else, only Hiei, Yusuke, Noah, Chu, and Mukuro had made it past the fourth round. Chu had surprised everyone with his win against Natsume's brother. His training with his now mate had paid off. Yes, Natsume was his mate. They had mated back in October, only two months before Yukina and Kuwabara's wedding. The past seven months had truly been one for couples. Delia and Sora had mated in the first week after the tournament ended, and Kurama had started renting an apartment in the town Brittany's University was in. He lived there on weekends and other day he had off from working with his father's company. He was close to Brittany now and he didn't have to always bug Koenma for portals. However, he was trying to take the relationship slower than Kelly and Hiei had. Brittany was only human and she was busy with human things, like school. But the two would be taking a trip to Demon World during Brit's spring break. Kurama wanted to slowly introduce her to his demon life, and he was starting by bringing her to meet Yomi.

Yomi, meanwhile was enjoying his position as king of Demon World. He had won the tournament, but at his son's request, he kept the rules set by Enki. Human World was to be left alone. In fact, he had asked Kelly to be an ambassador to Human World, but she had declined. In all honesty, she didn't think she was fit to fill that position. She didn't understand enough of Demon World's politics to be delved so deep into them. Perhaps in a few years, should the next king ask her, she would say yes. But all in all, Yomi's crowning hadn't been such a bad thing. He had kept all the basic laws that Enki had set up, thanks to Shura's change of heart and influence over his father. And Yomi had changed much as well, and he was now seeing eye-to-eye with his old friend Kurama and all of his companions.

"Kelly? Kelly! Are you paying attention to me?"

Kelly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her mother. "Of course I was."

"What was the last thing I said?" her mother challenged her.

"You're proud of my choice in Hiei," Kelly answered instantly. She smiled at her mother's disbelieving and pouting face. "I'm glad you like him, mom. It means a lot to me."

Her mother gave a soft smile. "He loves you so much. Your father and I can tell. And he's taken good care of you. Especially while you were sick." She stroked her daughter's hair as her eye's watered. "You know, back then I never thought I would see this day."

Kelly smiled and grabbed the hand that stroked her hair and squeezed it. "I know, mom. I didn't either."

"I love you, Kelly."

"I know. I love you too."

"Just don't forget us all in Demon World."

"You know I would never do that. I'll visit all the time. _You_ promise to not be freaked out by my whole not ageing thing."

"Kelly, we will always accept you, no matter what. You know that."

Kelly smiled and hugged her mom. "Yeah, I know. It just feels good to hear it."

Her mom nodded, then pulled back. "I better go now. Not much time left. But, before I do, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, mom."

Her mom gave her one last glance before walking out and up the steps. Kelly turned to find all her bride's maids present and accounted for, and her father stood at the doorway, having kissed his wife goodbye.

Brittany walked over to her and squeezed her hand. "It's time. Are you ready?"

"No," Kelly said blandly, "I feel sick."

"It's normal," Keiko assured her, "But as soon as you get to the aisle, it goes away."

Yukina nodded. "You see him, and everything's better."

Kelly swallowed nervously and nodded.

Katrina reached out and took her older sister's other hand. "Come on Kel, or I'll literally knock some sense into you.

"Shut it."

"Sunshine…"

Kelly turned when she heard the nickname her father had given her at a young age.

"We have to go," he told her. He shuffled his feet nervously and ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

She smiled and nodded at him. "Right… Le's go."

Her bride's maids exited before her and she went and hooked her arm around her father's own. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you, dad."

He nodded. "Love you too, Sunshine. I'm so proud of you."

"I know. But, dad? I'll always be your little girl. Promise."

His eyes misted, but only for a second. Kelly knew that she wasn't going to get a long speech, like the one her mother had given her. Her father loved to talk, but he wasn't good at these situations. He simply kissed her forehead and said, "And I will always be there for you."

She smiled and nodded. "I guess we should go, huh?"

He nodded, and the two climbed the steps to the room where everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

a review told me that i would do Hiei's fight justice. In all honesty, i never planned on writing anyone elses fights except for my OCs. Why? because they're my characters and i know exactly what they would do in a fight. But he regualr characters are all so random in my opinion that i dont think i could ever write thier fights. I might attempt to write Hiei's fight as a sidfling but thats only if i can brainstorm how it would go. ill probably watch the series again and analyze his fights and whatnot nd go from there if people really want me to write it...

but the rest of the story is the wedding and then the epilogue... then ill write another long author's note telling you about my next postings. not all that exciting but i want people to know about my next "story"...


	37. Wedding Part I

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 37: Wedding Part I

Kelly and her father slowly walked up the stairs, with Kelly struggling to hold her dress up. Her father attempted to help her, but he was really only doing more damage than good. He was too nervous.

"Dad… it's okay…" Kelly whispered to him when they were halfway up the stairs. She saw that Brittany was constantly looking back to make sure her dress wasn't ripping or getting dirty.

"Right," he said, instantly dropping the part of the dress that he was holding, "Sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing."

"I know. It's okay. Jus' calm down, kay?" she said in a soothing voice, in hopes that her father would loosen up.

"Yeah… really, _I_ should be the one comforting _you_, not the other way around," he said with a sheepish smile.

"No, it's okay, really," she said back with a smile. She took in her father's face and rugged beard. His hair was already graying, his face wrinkling somewhat. Had he always looked so old? He was only forty-six, and her mother was forty-two. They were somewhat young in American standards to be having a married daughter. But why did they seem so old to her?

Maybe it was because she had gotten so used to seeing younger looking faces in Demon World. That could have been it. But she didn't think so. It was because she was finally aware that _she_ was the one growing up. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't the pessimistic loner that she had been when she and Hiei had first met. Time had changed her, and she was just beginning to see how it had changed her parents as well.

She took her father's hand and squeezed it.

"Daddy, I swear it's okay. _Everything_ is okay," she said, before kissing his cheek as she had before.

"You haven't called me daddy since you were little," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah…" She shrugged. "Le's go."

He nodded and widened his smile, this time because he was amused that she had attempted to brush off the tender moment. He took her hand again and they climbed the rest of the stairs.

The stairs led to a doorway to an open room, behind the church. There were three sets of double door entrances into the main room of the church, and the center two were open. Music flowed out of the open entranceway and Kelly could see her youngest brother, Ryan, about to walk down the aisle. He was the ring bearer, and the only one in the wedding party that wasn't a teenager or older. At almost eleven years old, he smiled proudly at his oldest sister, then began his walk to the front of the church.

Brittany rushed over to Kelly and handed her her bouquet. The flowers were grown by Kurama, and were beautiful in Kelly's opinion. The centerpiece was a large lily with five petals, her favorite flower, and it was surrounded by various other flowers, some of which Kelly didn't even recognize. Kurama had definitely gone all out for her.

"Okay, stay here," Brittany told her, "They aren't allowed to see you until it's your turn. I'm gonna let down your train…"

Kelly felt the weight of the train fall and her veil was pulled over her face. Brittany then moved in front of her.

"Perfect," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Brit… I couldn't have done this without you," Kelly said quietly, taking a hold of her best friend's hand.

"'Course, Kel. I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

Brittany squeezed Kelly's hand, then turned when she heard her name being called.

"Alright! My turn! See you in a few!"

Kelly nodded and she quickly went to Kurama's side. He kissed the top of her head as they linked arms, and then together, they processed down the aisle.

Kelly and her father waited patiently, standing arm in arm. Finally, the music changed.

"Alright, Sunshine," her father whispered, "Our turn."

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, nodded, and stepped forward. As she slowly came into view of all the people and demons that stood, she had the desire to run away. She was wearing a dress and make-up, and every pair of eyes was turned on her. It was her worst nightmare.

And then, she saw him.

Her breathing completely stopped, and, if it weren't for her father's arm pulling her forward, she would have ceased all movement in order to take in the sight before her.

Hiei stood at the altar in his suit, with Kurama just behind him, then Yusuke, Kuwabara, and T.J. Across from him was Brittany, Keiko, Yukina, and Katrina. But Kelly didn't see any of them. She saw only Hiei. That beautiful man standing there.

He continuously moved his hands, clenching and unclenching them, moving them to his front, swinging them around to his back. He really didn't know what to do with them. He felt stupid just standing there and he refused to look at the demons that stood on "his side." The one time he had, they had made faces at him.

He finally calmed when he saw Kelly start her walk down the aisle. His hands ceased their movements and hung limply at his side. He didn't care anymore. He was transfixed on the woman walking to him.

Kelly smiled when she saw his face. The emotions flickered across it, going too fast for her to understand them. And then, finally, he gave a half-smile and she saw that familiar look in his eyes. It was so ironic. Had someone told her two years ago that Hiei, cold, emotionless Hiei, would be getting married, she would have laughed in their faces. But there he was, standing at the altar, waiting for _her_, of all people. _She_ was the one he had chosen.

She vaguely heard whispers coming from either side of her, but she ignored them. She barely even felt her father rub her arm. None of it mattered now. She was almost there, with him.

She could feel her eyes start to water. She had come so far, and been through so much to get to this point. She was getting married. _Married!_ She had never been one for fantasies of white weddings, lacey dresses, and a perfect husband. She had never even imagined that she would get married. And then, when she was experimented on and turned into a half-demon, those fantasies were completely nonexistent. She had thought it wasn't even an option anymore. She had thought no one would want someone like her.

But that man standing there did. He wanted her, loved her, couldn't live without her. Her whole life was worth it now. All the pain was worth it. He took all the pain away. And she would do the same for him. She would make his entire life worth it. She would take all his pain away, heal him, make him see the world in a better light. She would give him all the love he deserved, and had never received. Together, they would make it.

When she finally reached the end of the aisle, she sadly tore her attention away from Hiei, and turned to her father.

"I love you, Sunshine," he whispered to her before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, dad. Always will," she whispered back, quickly hugging him.

He nodded, a smile on his face, then went to stand with his wife. Kelly turned to find Hiei already there. She took the arm he offered and gave a slight nod at his questioning gaze.

-You're doing fine.- she told him through their link.

She saw his small nod in return, then he walked her to the altar. He was trying to remember everything the others had taught him about weddings. He had even been subjected to video after video of wedding footage. It had been torture, but everyone had assured him that it would be worth it. All he knew was that they had better have been right.

When they reached the altar, Hiei slowly lifted the veil that covered Kelly's face and placed it so that it covered her hair instead. She smiled at him, to which he responded with his half-smile again, then the two turned to the altar. A local minister and Mukuro stood there. The minister was there to make the marriage official in Human World, while Mukuro was there to do the same for Demon World.

Kelly had informed the rest of her family of her demon side. They were surprised, but like Yukina had said in her visit with her brother and sister, demons were slowly making themselves known to humans. Kelly had basically exposed her entire hometown and family to demons, and though they were uneasy around Kelly's friends, they had grown to accept them.

Kelly handed her bouquet to Brittany, then turned back to the minister and Mukuro. She resisted the urge to laugh. The contrast between the two was so odd, but she was relieved that the minister was so calm standing next to Mukuro. He had been informed of her position in Demon World, so he knew how powerful she was, yet he seemed fine.

Mukuro smirked at Kelly, knowing what the girl had been thinking. She gave her own smirk back, then turned to the minister who had begun the ceremony.

The ceremony itself had elements of both demon and human weddings. There was the traditional vows, the rings, and such, but there was also a demon oath, and a ruler's blessings (the reason that Mukuro's presence was necessary). And then finally…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced, "You may kiss the bride."

Hiei smirked. He had been waiting through the whole damn ceremony for this moment. He pulled Kelly against him and gave her a heated kiss, not caring in the least that they had an entire church full of people as an audience. Kelly smirked into the kiss, then quickly kissed back.

Hiei reluctantly pulled back and took in his wife's flushed face.

"We can leave now, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said with a laugh.

"Good." And with that, he pulled her down the aisle, the bride's maids and groom's men following behind them.

"Now we go to the reception," Kelly said, above the roar coming from the humans and demons in the pews.

"I forgot about that," Hiei grumbled. His annoyance very apparent on his face.

"C'mon. The reception is the fun part," she said as she elbowed him playfully.

"No, I heard that _after_ the reception was the fun part," he said back, catching her arm and pulling her to him.

"After…? But noth- _Oh_." She stopped her sentence when she realized what he was referring to. "You're worse than Kurama! I swear, guys are ruled by their hormones!"

Hiei chuckled, then led her to the trolley that would take them to the reception hall in Philadelphia. He helped her up into it, holding her dress while she muttered under her breath about how stupid wearing a dress was.

The two spent most of the trolley ride trying to ignore the others who were teasing them. Finally, Kelly snapped and yelled at them all, saying that all she wanted was to take a nap and they wouldn't shut up long enough to let her have one. They only laughed at her and continued with their noise, though now it was not directed at her or Hiei. She sighed in defeat and leaned into her husband, closing her eyes. Hiei smirked and closed his own eyes, preparing himself for the long night ahead of him.

* * *

It took a little less than an hour to get to the hotel in Philly that housed the reception hall for the wedding. Kelly had surprisingly slept for most of the ride. She was a light sleeper, but she had been so tired from preparations for the wedding that nothing could wake her up. She had barely gotten sleep the night before. She had slept alone in her human home, having been practically kidnapped the morning before by Delia and surpisingly Mukuro as well. Hiei hadn't been happy either, but with eleven other S-class demons and one S-class energy level human standing in his way, he really didn't have much of a choice.

The two female demons had brought Kelly to her family's house in Human World where Brittany, Keiko, Yukina and even Botan and Shizuru were waiting for her. A littler over twenty-four hours later, on a sunny March afternoon, she was married.

After having basically the entire wedding party wake her, Kelly exited the trolley along with everyone else, with her being not too particularly happy with her rude awakening. They were led to a private room where they were told they had to wait to make their entrances. Of course, Kelly's patience soon wore out, so T.J. whipped out his hand-held game and gave it to her, telling her to quit her whining. The good thing? It worked.

"Onna, we're allowed to go in now," Hiei told her after about a half an hour of waiting.

"Huh?" she so intelligently asked as she quickly looked up from her game.

"They're announcing us," he answered as he looked over at Katrina and T.J.'s retreating forms. The double doors to the hall were open and Kelly could hear clapping coming from the other side.

"Oh," she said, disappointedly, "But I was just about to beat Bowser and get back Princess Peach."

"_What?!_"

She sighed and turned off her game. "Never mind." She checked to make sure her train was secure and her veil was straight. "Alright. Ready."

She watched as Brittany and Kurama walked through and then the doors were shut. Kelly pulled Hiei forward, knowing what was coming.

"All right, jus' this, then the dance… you're still not going to tell me what song you chose, are you?"

He smirked. "No. That was part of our deal."

She scowled. She should never have agreed to it. Hiei's one stipulation to getting married was that he was to choose their wedding song, and she wasn't allowed to know what it was until the their first dance as husband and wife. Kelly had been shocked at first. It was the only part of planning for the wedding that she was looking forward to and she couldn't believe that Hiei would take that away from her. He had only smirked at this comment and told her it would be worth it.

She heard their names come from the other side of the door, and she took a deep breath. "Okay, whatever. You owe me."

"No, I don't," he said, his smirk widening slightly.

Had the doors not opened at that exact moment, she would have given a retort. Instead, she turned forward and walked forth with Hiei, a small nervous smile on her face. Lights flashed as pictured were taken, and the people of the room clapped and cheered.

Kelly giggled nervously and gripped Hiei's arm tighter. She was already not liking this.

-You're going to cut off my circulation.- Came Hiei's voice in her head.

She instantly loosened her grip. -I'm sorry.-

-Onna…-

-Oh, right. I'm working on it. I swear.-

She heard his grunt and she finally gave a genuine smile. She looked at his face and saw his smirk and that he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She gave a small laugh, then turned her attention back to the table that was just ahead of them.

They went and took their places, with Kelly sitting next to Kurama, then Hiei next to her and Brittany.

"We eat soon, right?" Hiei asked Kelly quietly.

She giggled and nodded. Truth be told, she was hungry herself. Just as she hadn't slept much, she hadn't eaten anything in a while either. She had been too nervous. She blamed her mother for passing on her anxiety problems to her daughter.

The food came and went. People talked animatedly. Kelly was happy to see demons and humans together. Her parents had tried their hardest to introduce the demons to those humans that would be most comfortable around them.

What made her even more happy was the fact that during dinner, Hiei and Brittany had full conversations with each other. It wasn't just a polite hello, or a comment about Kelly's conversation with one of them. They were actually _talking_. Her two best friends were learning to include each other, getting to know each other. Though Hiei's sentences were short, Kelly knew he was trying hard for her.

The cake was finally brought out and the two cut it. Kelly surprised Hiei by smearing a piece on his face. Of course, he couldn't be made the fool, so he smeared his own piece over _her_ face. But she loved it. She was happy he was going along with everything.

The cake was slowly distributed to everyone. When they had all gotten a piece of cake, Kurama stood up before they could eat it. He gave his speech as best man, making Kelly and many other people cry. He, above basically all the others present, knew how much his two friends deserved each other. How much they were made for each other. How much they actually loved each other, even if they didn't always show it. His speech truly touched Kelly. Even Hiei had given Kurama a nod of thanks when he sat down. It was Hiei's way of showing that he too had been affected by his friend's words. Well, as affected as he can be by sentimental speeches.

And finally…

"Will the bride and groom please come down to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife?" the D.J.'s voice sounded from the speakers.

Kelly smiled, while Hiei smirked. He knew that she was only anxious to hear the song he had picked out.

Together, they walked to dance floor, where all eyes were on them.


	38. Wedding Part II

alright, this is technically the last chapter of this story. the epilogue is just an addition i put in to close out both this story and Facing Your Inner Demons... but anyways, thanks to MoonlitSorrow, i have 200 review! thanks so much to everyone who ever reviewed and helped me make it this far! i have over fifty more reviews than i did for Facing Your Inner Demons and i never even thought id make it that far to begin with. it means so much to me thanks a bunch.

at the end of the epilogue, ill leave an author's not telling you of how id like to repay all of you! hopefully, you'll use it if you want...

**disclaimer**: i dont own the song You're My Best Friend by Queen, or the lyrics to Songbird by Fleetwood Mac

* * *

Spreading Your Wings

Ch 38: Wedding Part II

Cameras flashed and people whispered as Kelly and Hiei got in position for their first dance as husband and wife. Kelly rested her head on Hiei's shoulder and closed her eyes. She hadn't worn heels, so she was still the same height as he was.

And then, the music started. The familiar beat and then the drums. Kelly's head shot up and she looked at Hiei with wide eyes.

He smirked and whispered into her ear, "I knew you wouldn't take this song from your parents even though you would have wanted to. I asked them and they said they would be happy if we used it."

She gave a wide smile, held him closer, and quickly kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered back. She saw him nod, then she placed her head back on his shoulder and they began to sway and spin in time to You're My Best Friend. Their wedding song and Hiei's first gift to his new wife. It really was the perfect song for them. They were lucky enough to marry thier best friend.

She gave a small and content sigh. It was worth letting him pick out the song after all. Besides, she had gotten to pick out the play list for the DJ to play. It was a win-win situation after all.

"Of course it was," Hiei said, matter-of-factly.

"Shut it. Don' ruin the moment," she said tersely, though she smiled, "You always do that."

"What can I say? I've never been one for 'moments'."

"You're ridiculous."

"No, that word is reserved to describe you."

"_Whatever_. Oh my gosh, only _you_ could make fun of someone while dancing with them!" She gave a breathy laugh into his shoulder, then nuzzled against the skin of his neck.

Hiei said nothing. He only smirked and continued concentrating on staying in time with the music. Honestly, he should have just let her lead, but he refused. He knew she didn't care anyway. She preferred it this way.

"Kelly?" he tentatively asked as a thought came to mind.

"Hmmm?"

She looked up when he didn't say anything. She was surprised by the look on his face. He seemed embarrassed, annoyed, nervous, and hesitant all at once.

She smiled, "Whatever it is, thank you."

He looked at her in surprise.

"You always look like that when you try to say something sentimental to me," she explained, "You're not very good at that. But…" She laid her head back on his shoulder. "I don't mind."

He gave another smirk, but he was determined. He tilted his head and whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful."

There, he knew he could do it.

He felt the kiss on his neck and then her wide smile. And then he heard another, "Thank you."

He nodded, then the two remained in silence for the rest of the song, completely content where they were.

The wedding party then shared their dance when the song had ended. Then it was the bride's dance with her father and then the fun music started; Kelly's play list.

Hiei and Kurama watched from afar as their matches danced together. Mukuro, Kelly's squad, Shizuru and her boyfriend, Genkai, and several humans joined the two on the sidelines to watch the crowd on the dance floor, but it was the two in the center that gained everyone's attention. Kelly and Brittany simply stole the spotlight.

"I have to say, Kurama," a voice sounded from behind the red-head, "I approve in your choice of a potential mate."

Kurama turned in surprise to see Yomi and Shura standing behind him.

"Yomi! You made it."

"Yes. I'm late, but I did manage to make it. Shura insisted that we come," Yomi answered, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well, she invited us!" Shura protested, "It was nice of her to do that so it would be nice of us to show up."

Yomi chuckled. "You just wanted to see her," he accused his son, "He's been infatuated with her since the end of their fight."

"I am _not_!" the young demon argued, "She's my _friend_! Father, you're going to get Hiei mad at me!"

Several demons laughed while Hiei smirked, eyeing Shura curiously. The boy only blushed in embarrassment, and kept his gaze downwards. His father always did this to him. He really didn't like Kelly that way. He only admired her…

He looked up when he heard Hiei's satisfied "Hn." He had forgotten that the fire demon could read minds. Perhaps it was a good thing in this case.

"Shura! You came!"

Everyone turned when Kelly's voice sounded from above the noise in the crowd. She made her way through the people and demons and then quickly hugged her newest friend.

"I'm glad you were able to make it! I knew you had said that it was only a maybe…" she said, looking up at Yomi.

"Yes, well Shura made sure that my afternoon was all cleared. I'm sorry we missed the actual ceremony," Yomi said with a smile.

"Nah, it's all good," Kelly said with a shake of her head, "A king's busy, ya know?"

"All too well," he answered with a nod, his smile still upon his face.

"But this is good! You can meet Brittany before she even goes to Demon World!" she said excitedly before turning to go back to the dance floor, "I'll go get her!"

"Wait! Kelly! You should prepare her…" Kurama trailed off as Kelly's form disappeared in the crowd. He gave a sigh and turned to Yomi. "I had planned on bringing her to Gandara within the next month to meet you and get her used to the idea of being immersed in a life of demons. I had wanted her to be more aware of demon customs first before she met you."

"Kurama, do you really think I would scare her off or judge her so harshly? Not even in your thousands years as Youko did you meet a woman whom you talked of so much," Yomi said, another smile on his face.

"Perhaps not…"

"But you wanted her to impress me."

Kurama gave a sheepish smile.

"But tell me," Yomi continued, "What do you plan on doing with her life span?"

"Yes, I would like to know that too," Hiei added.

Kurama looked to make sure that Kelly and his girlfriend weren't coming yet before saying, "I most likely will grow old as a human and when I die, I will go back to being just Youko, without Brittany. I have spoken to Koenma and he is willing to reincarnate her into a demon after she dies, should she agree to it. She doesn't know about it yet. She's not even nineteen yet. She's not thinking that far ahead in advance."

"Koenma really agreed to that?" Yomi asked in surprise.

"Being part of the Rekai Tentei had its advantages. I believe Yusuke and Keiko, and Kuwabara and Yukina are discussing means of a longer lifespan with him as well," Kurama answered.

He turned when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Brittany and Kelly broke free of the crowd and Brittany walked to Kurama's side with Kelly still next to her.

Kurama took her hand and motioned to Yomi and Shura. "Brittany, this is Yomi and his son Shura. I've told you about Yomi…"

"Yes," she answered with a nod and a smile. She held out her hand, already knowing that the blind demon would know it was there. "It's an honor to finally meet you. Kurama's told me a lot about you."

Yomi took her hand saying, "The honor is all mine. Kurama talked most highly of you to me. I've been anxious to meet the woman to tame my old friend Youko."

"_I_ wouldn't say I tamed Youko," Brittany muttered after they had released their grasps on each other's hands.

Kelly and Yomi laughed while Kurama's face turned slightly red.

"Well you guys talk," Kelly said, moving to stand beside Hiei, "Unfortunately, Hiei and I have bride and groom duties. It's time to start making our rounds. I think I saw Koenma, Botan, Ayame, and George somewhere…"

She tugged on Hiei's hand, waved goodbye to her friends, then the two disappeared into the crowd. She almost sighed in relief. She was glad Yomi and Brittany had finally met. It seemed like the two would get along too. A great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Hiei smirked at her obvious relief. He didn't even have to read her mind to know it. Knowing she was okay, he mentally prepared himself for the next few hours. They had almost made it to the first table when a voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Alright, everyone. I've been told that the bride is going to come and sing a song for us all," the DJ announced.

"_What_?"

Hiei looked over at her disbelieving face. He smirked then nudged her forward. "Go."

"_No. Way_."

"C'mon, Kelz," Yusuke's voice came from the speakers now, "Get over her!"

"I'm gonna kill him," she hissed. She then turned to quickly make her exit, but Hiei stopped her.

"Go," he repeated.

"Nuh-uh."

"_Onna_."

"Nope."

"Let's go, Silver Girl!"

Kelly yelped as she was rudely slung over Chu's shoulder who then began to make his way to the DJ station where a microphone was waiting for her.

"PUT ME DOWN, CHU! PUT ME DOWN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. People laughed at her while Hiei followed behind them, a smirk on his face. Really, he should have been mad that another male had so rudely picked his mate up and carried her in such a way, but... it was quite funny.

"No can do, love. You gotta give a ripper of a performance before ya can leave this place," Chu said calmly as he placed her on the DJ table. He shoved a microphone into her hand, but stayed close in case she tried to make a run for it. Hiei stayed in the crowd, just in case she got past Chu.

Kelly opened her mouth to protest, but she stopped when she heard several cheers fill the room.

"C'mon, Silver Girl!"

"Le's go, Sunshine!"

"Sing, Kelz!"

"Let's hear you, Commander!"

-Sing for us, songbird.-

Her eyes widened as Hiei's voice rang clear in her head. She felt the heat rush to her face. Had he really just called her songbird? She gave a small smile, and closed her watering eyes.

The notes of a piano could be heard and several more cheers arose because they knew the notes came not from the DJ station, but from Kelly.

"For you, therell be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when Im with you,  
Its alright, I know its right

"To you, Ill give the world  
To you, Ill never be cold  
cause I feel that when Im with you,  
Its alright, I know its right"

Nobody spoke as the piano and Kelly's voice filled their ears. The song was beautiful, to say the least. And most knew, Kelly was singing for only one person…

"And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

"And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

"And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.  
Like never before…"

The piano slowly died out and Kelly opened her eyes. The demons and humans erupted with clapping and cheering. Kelly blushed profusely, gave a small wave, then made a dash for the door to the small garden outside the hotel.

Hiei was already waiting for her.

"I can't believe you made me do that," she said angrily to him.

"I didn't _make_ you do anything," he said smugly.

She sighed in defeat and sat down on a bench, placing her elbows on the back and leaning her head to rest against it so that she was looking up at the stars. She felt Hiei sit next to her and saw him lean back to look up with her.

"'Member when we used to do this all the time?" she asked with a wide smile, never looking away from the starry sky stretched out above her.

"Hn. Of course."

"It seems like years ago, doesn't it?"

"Yes. A distant lifetime."

"Yeah… We were really diff'rent back then."

"Are we all that different now?"

"Yes… and no." She shrugged.

"Would you change anything?" Hiei asked her suddenly.

"No. I like the way things turned out… Would you?"

"…I don't know."

She sighed. "I don't think you should want to."

"Hn."

She smiled at his answer. "Hey, Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not afraid anymore."

He smirked. "I know."

"I've got too much to look forward to ta be afraid. In truth, I'm excited."

"Good." His smirk stretched to be a smile. He would definitely work his hardest to give her years of excitement. She wouldn't be disappointed. Never again.

She gave a soft giggle and then looked away from the stars and moved over on the bench so that she could lean into her husband and mate. He too sat up and then circled his arms around her.

"Bring on the world and life, I'm ready," she whispered, "More ready then I've ever been."

He chuckled, causing her to smile into his shoulder.

"The world won't hurt us anymore, Hiei. I know it."

"Yes, I know too."

She nodded and sat up. She cupped his cheek, as he pulled on her waist. Their lips and bodies met and didn't separated for quite some time.

When they finally pulled away, Kelly rested her forehead against Hiei's.

"I love you."

"I know… I love you too."

The smile she gave him lit up her face. He couldn't resist pushing her backwards and continuing with their earlier kissing.


	39. Epilogue

Spreading Your Wings

Epilogue

When I look back on my life, many moments stand out. Meeting my sister for the first time, joining the Rekai Tentei, winning the Dark Tournament, the defeat of Sensui, meeting Mukuro. Being exiled from my homeland, shunned from my bandit family, losing my tear gem, and never being loved. Until her.

Above all those memories are my memories of her. The first time I met her and heard her sing, the first time we went out on her roof, our first kiss and our first dance. The way she looked the day I left and the way she looked the day I came back. Our mating and our wedding, and the birth of our two children, Hina and Rai. Her strength, stubbornness, humor, smarts, and her absolute love for me. The way she looked at me and the way her skin felt against mine. And then, finally, her death.

We both knew it was coming, but neither of us ever mentioned it. Her demon energy had all but diminished three days before she died. Her unnatural demon genes had "expired", causing her death. The were only created and they couldn't keep functioning anymore…

She died peacefully in her sleep, nestled in my arms. She had a smile on her face. Had it not been for my strange dream, I wouldn't have woken up to notice she was no longer breathing and her energy was gone.

I saw her in my dream, but she seemed somewhat sad. She kissed my cheek, and then whispered into my ear, "I will always love you, Hiei. And you are never alone. I will forever watch over you."

And then she disappeared. I reached out for her, called for her, but she didn't come back. I didn't know until I woke up a few seconds later that my nightmare was a reality.

So now I stand before her gravestone, two days later, going over all my memories of her.

I felt a hand enclose around my own and I looked to my right where the person stood; Hina, my first born and only daughter.

"She was amazing, wasn't she?" she asked quietly through the silent tears that fell from her crimson eyes.

"Yes," I said with a small smile, "I wish you could have known her as a teenager. She was a lot like you."

She gave her own small smile and tucked a piece of her blonde and white streaked hair behind an ear. "You tell me that all the time."

"It's true."

I turned to my left when my son, Rai, walked up beside me. Rai ran a hand through his spiky black and violet streaked hair and gave a sigh.

"And I guess you're gonna tell me how much I look like her, right?" he asked, turning his hazel eyes on me.

"Hn."

Rai gave a low chuckle at my response. As a child, he and his older sister had thought that the response had meant that I was mad at them. Kelly finally explained to them that it was my "all purpose response."

I looked Rai over quickly. He really did look like a male version of Kelly. He looked like Ryan, with his rounded features, pert nose, and the dimples he hated so much. It was ironic. We named him after his uncle without ever knowing how much they would look alike.

I then turned to look at Hina, named after my mother. She had inherited her appearance from my koorime side, minus the blonde part of her hair. She looked like Yukina's twin, meaning that she too looked like the person she was named after. Her crimson eyes, sharp cheekbones, and all around beautiful face left an impression on whomever saw her.

"Hina, your gems are scattering everywhere," came a gentle voice from her other side.

I turned to look at Hina's mate and husband, Takeshi. He was Sora and Delia's only child, born a year before Hina was. The two had grown up as best friends until one finally bent. I had been happy with her decision. Takeshi was a good man and he loved her more than anything.

"I know. I just can't stop them," Hina said, never letting go of my hand. She looked down at the tear gems that had gathered at her feet.

Kelly and I had been so surprised when she had cried her first tear gem. She had inherited not only looks from my koorime side, but also some of the abilities of them as well. She cried tear gems and had deadly ice powers, though she did not give birth every one hundred years. From her mother's various demon genes, she inherited the ability to create barriers and water manipulation.

Rai, on the other hand, had inherited my fire manipulation, including control over the darkness technique. From Kelly, he inherited wind manipulation and the ability to create weapons from their demon energy.

Both had some thunder skills and the uncanny ability to emanate music form their bodies. They had inherited their mother's love for music. Hearing Hina and Kelly sing together with Rai playing his various instruments was always the highlights of my days while we all still lived together. But of course, they grew up and moved out to start their own families.

"Hina, go comfort Brett," I told her in a soft voice, "He's still young for a demon. He'll never say it, but he'll want his mother."

"You'll be okay?" she asked.

"Hn. Who do you think you're talking to?"

She nodded, but I could tell she didn't believe me. She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, then let go of my hand and went to stand with her mate and son.

"I should go to Mona and Rikku too," Rai said to me, referring to his mate and his daughter, "Don't tell me you'll be okay 'cause I know it's a lie. But… I know you'll want us to be okay too."

I nodded, not saying anything. He clasped my shoulder, looked me in the eye, then quickly turned and left so that I wouldn't see him crying. But I knew. I always knew when either of my children were crying.

I turned back to look at the gravestone again. As far as gravestones go, it was beautiful. It was white marble, as pure as her soul. Her name was carved into it at the top in intricate lettering and lilies decorated the corners. Her date of birth and date of death were printed just under her name. She had died at the age of five hundred sixty-three. She had lived a long time for a half-demon that hadn't inherited the genes of a long living demon, like Yusuke had. Her half-millennium birthday party had been a huge event. We had all known she wouldn't get much older, so we tried to give her the best time we could.

I smiled at her epitaph. It had been hard to pick out, but I believed I did a good job with it.

"She went dancing and singing through life, and now in death; and even in death she will be loved."

I looked up again, this time taking in the scenery. I had chosen to bury her in a field not too far from the bug fortress. It was a wide meadow, a clearing in a forest. Wild flowers grew everywhere and birds sang all day long. It was the same place where I had first met her. I was convinced it was, even though there was really no possible way. It was just a place in her mind, but I knew better. I knew it was here.

I turned to survey all the demons that had shown up. There were a few humans too. Her fifth and sixth generation nieces and nephews. She had still been so involved with her family even after her parents and siblings died.

I saw Yomi and Shura, Mukuro, Sora and Delia, Noah, Trey, Koenma, Botan, Ayame, and George. Jin and his mate Rori and their son Takeo. Rinku and Suzuga. Chua and Natsume and her brother. Suzuki and his mate Karin. Touya and his mate Calina and their daughter Yummi. Shishiwakamaru and his mate Tanya. There were several demons from border patrol and officials in the demon political world that we had worked with. Even Hokushin and a few monks had come.

So many lives she had touched. So many. And they weren't even all here. There was Shizuru, Genkai, and even Shiori and Atsuko had come to love the girl. And of course the deceased members of her family. They were all touched by her love and spirit.

I turned to look at the six other people she had touched, perhaps more than all the others. Youko Kurama and Brittany (in her second life as a demon), Yusuke and Keiko, and Kuwabara and Yukina all slowly walked towards me. Their litter of children were scattered behind them, keeping their distance. They knew this was private for now.

They stopped just before me to take in my tired appearance.

"When was the last time you slept, Hiei?" Youko asked me.

"Two days ago," I answered with no emotion in my voice.

"She will never forgive you if you pull what she did," Brittany told me sternly, though her fox ears were flat on her head, her tail dropped, and tears fell from her eyes.

"I know."

"But you're gonna do it anyway," Yusuke said.

"I… don't know."

"She said she made you promise," Yukina pointed out, tear gems slowly gathering at her feet.

"I promised I'd try."

"Listen, shrimp! Do you really think she'd want you to live the last years of your life wallowing in misery?" Kuwabara asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Don't lie, Hiei," Keiko said, her own tears falling.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"The tournament is coming up soon," Yusuke said quietly, "She'd want you to win just once more, take my place."

I couldn't help but smirk at that. I had won numerous times, as had many others of my friends. Yusuke had won the last three tournaments.

"Yes, maybe I will…"

"It would make her happy," Brittany added, attempting to wipe away her tears, but they just kept coming.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry she can't be brought back," Yukina said sadly.

"She wouldn't want to," I said, looking back at her gravestone, "She lived a good life. She finished everything she had to do."

Koenma had regrettably informed me that he could not reincarnate Kelly or grant her a second life. Her situation… was too different. There would never be a body to handle her half-demon soul, and her half-demon genes of her original body were not functioning, so she would not be able to use the body again. I didn't mind though. Like I said, she wouldn't want to come back.

The others nodded in agreement. Kelly had fulfilled her purpose in life. She was meant to die now. She had no regrets.

Brittany walked forward then, and knelt down in front of the white marble. She pulled a seed from her hair and cause it to sprout into a beautiful lily, Kelly's favorite. She placed it on the grass before the stone and whispered, "Be good up there. No more craziness. We all want Spirit World to still be intact when our time comes." She stood and placed a hand on the top of the stone. "I love you, Kelly."

She then turned and walked back, squeezing my hand on her way. She passed Kurama, whispering something to him that I couldn't hear, and then she disappeared.

One by one, they said their last words to her and then left. They didn't want me to see them cry. No one did.

That was why I found myself still standing in front of her grave three hours later underneath the starry sky, by myself. Everyone else had left.

I watched the stars gleam overhead as I sifted through the memories. I thought maybe they would bring me solace, but all I felt was pain. Unbearable pain, like nothing I had ever felt before.

I fell to my knees and felt my first tears run down my face. The very first tears I ever cried.

"_Kelly_…" I sobbed out. I never realized how empty life could seem. I had never felt this empty, not even before, during my years of abandonment. The world just seemed so much less colorful now. So much more dreary. The music and the light was gone. My _life_ was gone.

_No, silly. You still have many years ahead of you._

I snapped my head up in shock. There was no way…

_Yes way._

I stayed perfectly still as two ghostly, yet familiar arms wrapped around from my back to my front, over my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her head rest on my shoulder. Everywhere she touched felt cold, but I couldn't actually feel her skin, or any pressure.

_'Cause I'm dead. Duh._

"Then _how_?"

_Koenma gave me a few minutes to say good-bye. Well, good-bye for now, at least. He has a place reserved for you._

"I see," I said dumbly, while attempting to wipe away my tears.

I heard her chuckle.

_Don't wipe them away. I never saw you cry before. You deserve to show weakness. But… I still want you to be happy so… no more tears after tonight._

"Hn. Of course."

She laughed. God how I missed her laugh.

_I laugh whenever one of our children laugh. Just remember that._

"I will."

_Live a good life. Live, laugh, and love, remember?_

"Yes. I promise this time."

_Good._

She shifted so that her ghost was in front of me now.

_Hiei, your songbird will always be singing. I will sing and wait for the day that I can finally sing for you again._

I nodded. I couldn't seem to speak anymore. She placed a see-through hand on my cheek.

_I love you so much. Thank you so much for loving me too. For taking me the way I was. For giving me so many years of happiness. For… everything._

I nodded again. "Thank you. For the same reasons. And I love you too."

She smiled, her gorgeous smile.

_I'll always be with you, Hiei. In your heart. Every night, look to the stars, just as we always did. That's where I'll be watching you from._

"I will."

She nodded, a smile still on her face, but I could see the glitter of the tears falling down.

_So, until your time comes… good-bye. I love you._

As she slowly faded away, my tears fell even faster and I whispered, "Good-bye. I love you too… Kelly."

The last thing I heard was her happy laugh, and then she was gone.

I slowly stood, took one last glance at her grave, then made my way home.

As I laid in my bed, I looked up at the stars, looking for her.

And I saw her. A single star shone slightly brighter than all the others, then went back to normal.

I smiled through my tears, suddenly looking forward to the next day. I drifted off to sleep knowing that one day I would join her, and we would be together forever. But until then, I would live each day to the fullest, laugh whenever I could, and smile whenever I got the chance. Just like she taught me. I wouldn't dissapoint her, just as i had promised.

* * *

OMG ITS OVER!! omg, this cant be happening. i just stated these stories! ah, this is depressing.

but hopefully you dont all hate me. i know its sad, but its a happy sad. she died when she was suppossed to, and she died happily. i wrote this as the epilogue becasue it explained everything basically. it showed how Hiei had changed, how he could say he loved her without hesitance now and how he smiled more easily, how he obviously loved his children. and the kids! i explained the kids and how they ended up and i showed everyones mates and whatnot.

but i cant even not cry whenever i read this. but i think that's because i realize its completley over... wow.

but its actually not! my next story on fanfiction isnt really a story. its a collection of oneshots from the two stories, ranging from Hiei's first reaction to kelly's bedroom, to the birth of Hina. and its appropriatly titled, A Bowlfull of Craziness! hahaha. i had to do it.

so i would like to thank all my reviewers. i would name them, but the list would be much to long! but my faithful and favorite reviewers know who they are. i think ive had more conversations with them than i do my regular friends lol.

so as thanks, any of my readers may request a one-shot of any scenerio you want besides a lemon. i will post it in A Bowfull of Craziness. i know this isnt exactly the best way of saying thanks, but hopefully you'll make use of it. just leave it in a review or send it in a pm! i love to write and ive ran out of ideas. actually, im writing an original story now for my friends, which will not be posted on here.

but anways, thanks so much again and i hope you liked it! rememeber, its not really sad! lol.


End file.
